Naruto's game
by Asakku
Summary: The world can be a horrible place and a young Naruto learns this at a young age. Then one day he obtains a great power, the question is will he use it for good or take revenge on all those who have wronged him. (Narutoxharem)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: First things first sorry for updating in while my final semester at college has ended up being a rather tough one and I haven't had as much time as I would've liked to work on this. That being said this fic isn't dead and as I graduate in two weeks I will try and get you guy a brand new chapter out after that. I also hope that since I will finally not have to go to school any longer and with the approachment of summer I can get many more chapters out to you guys then previously so. Besides that I'm also going back and editing all of chapters most for spelling mistakes and like as well as trying to make it easier to read. I also be making a few changes mostly just adding and deleting a few things to make the overall story more consistent but no majore changes will occur. Well I suppose I've rambled for long ehough now. Have a great day everyone and as always if anyone wants to Beta or knows someone who would please let me know as the help would me much appreciated.**

 **edit: 4/30/16**

disclaimer: I own nothing except the thoughts inside my head. Any and all works used are the properties of their creators not mine.

Normal speech: "Whats up"

Demon/Divine speech: **"Nothing much"**

human thinking: _Damn I hope no one can hear me_

Demon/Divine thinking: _**Guess again mortal**_

 **Summary:** The world can be a horrible place and poor Naruto is unfortunate enough to learn this at a young age. Then one day he obtains a great power the question is will he use it for good or take revenge on all those who have wronged him.

 **Chapter 1: It begins**

The village hidden in the leaves was one of the best places to live in the entire Elemental Nations. It had beautiful scenery, a mild non-humid temperature year round, a trove of shops and natural delights to explore and its walls had only been breached once in its relatively short history despite going through three wars and one bijuu attack. Konoha was truly a magnificent example of a paradise on earth, or at least it was for most of its citizens. For one small boy however it was anything but, Naruto Uzumaki had a great deal of bad experiences within Konoha's fair walls.

At only six years old Naruto had gone through far more than any child should. For reasons unknown to him he was at best a nuisance and at worst a downright villain to the citizens of Konoha. As early as he could remember the average citizen hated him, but this usually never went beyond a few harsh whispers, or particularly cruel words. Once in a while someone grew brave and abused him physically or they tried at least, as soon as they touched him physically men wearing masks would appear out of nowhere and take them away. He was always watched by these men in masks and as soon as anyone tried to cause him physical harm they were whisked away, to where he did not know but he did know that whatever happened to them they were never seen or heard from again. The men in masks had always protected him for as long as he could remember never failing in all but one occassion. Last year there had been an incident orchestrated by multiple parties including some shinobi and Naruto had paid the price for it. Needless to say when the Hokage had found out he had all those involved publicly executed. The first public execution in more than four decades, but the Hokage wanted everyone to know that Naruto was not to be touched. Not that it mattered the damage had been done leaving young Naruto more than a little broken and with a great fear of being touched by anyone, even those close to him of which there were few.

The boy had grown up in Konoha's red light district a place where the supposed scum of the world lived, but in Naruto's admittedly short experience they were of much better character than the rest of Konoha's citizenry. Where the normal citizen detested his presence (there were no more cruel words except in hushed tones or physical confrontations since the executions), the people in the red light district actually seemed to at least be neutral to him and some even seemed to like him. Of course no matter how much Naruto preferred their company, growing up in the red light district had, had its effect on Naruto. For one he had developed quite the colorful vocabulary despite only being six years old, a fact the Hokage seem to regret, even though he did nothing to change it. Naruto also had a rather troubling knowledge of sexuality both because of where he lived and because of the incident another thing the hokage immensly regretted.

Physically there was little wrong with him, he was a little small for his age and a little on the thin side, but otherwise he was fine. Actually truth be told he was better than fine, the boy was remarkably fit for his age and even for a child had a ridiculous amount of energy. Mentally though Naruto was most definitely not alright. Sure he was smarter than most children his age not because he was a prodigy or anything but more because his life demanded it. His actual mental health though was another thing entirely being more than just a little worrisome. Growing up in place that for the most part hated him had led to young Naruto being far more paranoid and mistrusting of others than any child had any right to be. Living in the red light district had also given him a bad attitude and the previously mentioned foul mouth to boot. Finally the incident last year, besides making Naruto so scared of being touched that the mere thought of it caused a panic attack, had also driven him even farther inside himself than he already was. The fact of the matter was the boy was close to insanity he could almost hear it. Children had a remarkable mental durability sure, but there was a limit and Naruto was at his and even the smallest thing more could send him tumbling over the edge.

Despite all of this though Naruto kept moving forward with the intention of getting stronger so that no one could ever hurt him again. To this end Naruto had just joined the Ninja academy, after all the Hokage was the strongest man he knew and he was a ninja so that was all the reasoning Naruto needed to make his decision. Unbeknownst to him though fate had other plans for the young Naruto.

"Fuck you Amaterasu, you cock-sucking bitch" Naruto groaned as he woke up in bed. "Stretching out he said "Today's the day that I become strong" so with that in mind he got out of bed and started his day.

Having showered and eaten Naruto made his way out the door. He was dressed simply, having only a slightly too big black t-shirt, and orange shorts with sandals on as he started to make his way to the academy.

Ignoring the usual whispers from people as he made his way, he soon arrived at the academy doors.

"Hmm so this is it huh, well I guess there's no time like the present" Naruto exclaimed and with these words he headed in.

Quickly finding his class and an empty seat he sat down and waited for class to start.

The class was your typical noisy classroom filled with six year olds with dreams of being a hero and rescuing some princess or other such nonsense. There also didn't seem to be anyone of particular note either, no clan children or anyone that looked like they might go far, but it was still to early to say for sure after all they were only six and were just starting out on their paths to become shinobi.

Naruto ended up not having to wait long because only a couple of minutes later the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class my name is Haruto and I will be your teacher this year, so lets make it a good one shall we" the now named Haruto said

"Hai Haruto-sensei" the class chorused.

After that, the day went like most first days do, first an introduction, then going over what they'd be doing this year, the normal boring stuff. Of course Naruto soon found out his teacher was among those who didn't like him as when he had tried to ask a question he had been ignored. His classmates seemed to pick up on their sensei's dislike and probably their parent's own hatred of him as they seem to keep their distance from him. Oh well he wasn't here to make friends anyway and at least this way he wouldn't have to worry about others touching him.

 ***a few hours later***

"Damn I knew not to expect much the first day, but what a waste of time that was" Naruto said as class ended.

Walking outside only to be met with harsh whispers of parents picking up their children, Naruto had enough of people's unreasonable hatred for today and decided to go to the one place in Konoha where he could be alone to think, Arriving at the Hokage monument Naruto sat on his favorite Kage's head the Nidame.

He supposed he was an odd choice, most of the people of Konoha would of chosen, well anyone else really, but to Naruto he was a man worthy of respect. In his opinion though the Nidame was superior to all the other Hokages. He had made many of the organizations and rules that were still in place in Konoha to this day. Not to mentio he had also been ridiculously strong and intelligent, not only had he created many of his own jutsu, but many of them required such an extreme amount of chakra and control, that it is beyond what most other ninja have both then and now. Of course shinobi back then would've had a much better chance at performing one of his justu than any shinobi today would. Naruto was more than smart enough to know that the whole new generation surpassing the previous one was a bunch of bullshit. While in theory that should be the case with the old passing their knowledge on to young, in practice it was absoultely horse shit because of the era of peace they were in. As unpleasant of a thought as it was strife made people strong, if for no other reason than to survive. It was the same reason Naruto was stronger and smarted than all his classmates, not because he was born that way, but because if he wasn't he would have never had survived as long as he had. It was also the reason why the Nidame and shinobi back then were so much stronger than the ninja of today because in a time where everyone was fighting each other if you weren't than more then likely you were dead.

This survival of the fittest mentality Naruto had also led the thing Naruto admired most about the Nidame because unlike his brother and the fourth he had been of practical realities not the naiveties of the first and fourth and to some extent even the third. The second didn't believe in some naieve concept of everlasting peace or other such bullshit, but in trying to make sure the people of Konoha were always protected and that at least while inside these walls you would be safe. Which was far more practical than trying to make sure all people of the world chose to right thing of their own free will forever.

In truth the Nidame was the man Naruto wanted to be some day strong, smart, and couldn't care less about what others thought of him. As of now though Naruto was none those things; he was pretty weak as far as strength went and was only slight above average in terms of intelligence and while for the most part he couldn't less what others thought of him their was still some small childish part of him that wanted the village to acknowledge him. Despite having none of those qualities though, Naruto still had to try even if it proved futile in the end he was going to at least give it his best.

"I will get stronger no matter what it takes" Naruto muttered as he stood up to leave and return home.

Then as if fate itself was mocking him, a part of the Nidame's head gave way and he fell off the monument to his almost certain death below.

"Arrrhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled as he fell.

" _Dammit this can't be how I die, it just can't be"_ Naruto thought he was falling to his death.

As he was falling to his inevitable doom Naruto saw something glinting in the air as it fell towards him.

"Is that a shog-" was all Naruto got to say before a bright light enveloped him.

"Where am I?"Naruto asked as he seemed to be floating in a sea of darkness

"Shit am I dead. I can't be dead, I'm too young to die after all I've been through" Naruto said as he lamented his fate.

"You aren't dead young one" a voice said.

"What who was that?" Naruto questioned.

"Have you ever felt that you were born into the wrong world?" "What do you think about your world?" "Is it fun?" "Is it easy to live in?" the voice asked.

" _Was it fun? Was it easy to live in? No if anything life was like one of those crappy games you could never win at" Naruto thought_

"No this world is just one crappy game." Naruto replied

"Oh and what if the world could be more like a game? What then?" the voice asked.

"If there's a place like that out there, then that is where I want to live" Naruto said without hesitating.

"Hmm be careful what you wish for " the voice replied before everything once again went white.

"Huh" Naruto said as he sat up in bed"

"So it was all just a dream then" Naruto said as he looked around his apartment.

"Whatever I'm just glad its over, I could of swore it was real though" Naruto said getting out of bed

 **Ding**

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto question when he looked for the source of the sound. When he suddenly saw a message in a blue box pop up in the air.

 **Congratulations you have found Tet's piece, a magical item that for you and only you makes the world into a video game. (note: some higher level beings will be aware of the games existence and some are even immune to its effects.**

"What the fucking hell is this ?" Naruto asked rather freaked out.

This couldn't be real right? He had to still be dreaming right? Yea that was it, this was all just a crazy dream his stupid brain cooked up. All he had to do was pinch himself and he'd wake up, then he could forget all about this madness. With that solid plan in mind Naruto closed his eyes and pinched himself as hard as he could.

"Oww" Naruto said after he pinched himself

"That really hurt, wait that hurt, shit that must mean..." Naruto said apprehensively as he slowly opened his eyes only to see the blue box still there.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuckity, Fuck" Naruto yelled as he stomped on the gound.

"As if I don't already have enough bullshit to deal with in my life, now this crap happens!" Naruto said exasperated by his current situation as he treid to come up with a reasonable solution for whatever the hell was heppening right now.

"Hmm it could be a jutsu I suppose, but I wonder what kind and for what purpose as well as to who cast it in the first place" Naruto pondered after he calmed down a little.

"I don't really know enough about jutsu yet though, to know what this could be or how to get rid of it" Naruto said as he lamented his lot in life.

"There's also the slim possiblity that this is all real and some weird shogi piece and magical voice in my head turned my life into a game" Naruto said as he remembered the Nidame's words about always considering everything no matter how improbable until proven otherwise. The words were from one of his biographies dealing with some of the odder things he had seen in his time as a shinobi

"Well I guess there's no other choice but to play along, at least for now that is" Naruto said cautiously aloud having no other choice until he found out more about was going on and who or even what was causing it.

"Now then what the fuck are you" Naruto said as he stared at the message.

 **Ding**

"Huh" Naruto said as heard the familiar sound and watched as another message popped up before his eye

 **This is a game notification to close out you may simply push the little x in the corner, say close, or simply will it away with your mind. You may also permanently disable game notifications in the options menu. (note: no one can see notifications but you and higher level beings.)**

"Oh what in the name of Yomi? You have got to be kidding me. My life was really turned into a freaking video game of all thinsg" Naruto said as he couldn't believe what was going on. Sure he had read the message prior to this one but he really couldn't that whoever was doing this was making his life out to be a game. If he wasn't so pissed he could cry at the complete unfairness that was his life.

 **Would you like a tutorial? Yes/no**

"Yes" Naruto said so maybe he could find out more about what was going on.

 **Welcome your life has been turned into a video game. This means that the world now and just for you acts as if it were a game, so be sure and take advantage of it. You will be able to do things like increase your stats, get cool abilities, and go on awesome quests as well as other amazing things because of your life being a game. You can manage your game from the menu and to access the menu just say menu and it will appear. This concludes your tutorial.**

"Son of a bitch that explained hardly anything. Fuck did a child come up with this bullshit" Naruto said angrily as the tutorial concluded.

"Dammit I might as well check out this menu" Naruto said before calling it out.

 **Status**

 **Perks**

 **Skills**

 **Equipment/Properties**

 **Relationships**

 **Quests**

 **Map**

 **Achievements**

 **Bestiary**

Deciding it would be best to just start from the top Naruto pressed status.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level : 1**

 **Exp.: 0/15**

 **HP: 500/500 [15 HP/s]**

 **MP: 1500/1500 [60 MP/s]**

 **Str.: 5**

 **Vit.: 20**

 **Int.: 30**

 **Wis.: 15**

 **Agl.: 10**

 **Luck: 75**

 **8000 ryo**

 **Status: None**

 **Str. is how strong you are, this directly affects how much physical damage you do.**

 **Vit. is how resistant you are to attack, this affects how much physical damage you take.**

 **Int. is how magically inclined you are, this directly affects how much magical damage you do.**

 **Wis. is how resistant you are to magical attack, this affects how much magical damage you take.**

 **Agl. this is a measure of your speed, accuracy, and evasion of attacks.**

 **Luck does not noticeably affect any stat, but is very important as it affects everything in the game from gambling to whether an errant kunai you don't hits you or not.**

 **Note: For the duration of this game chakra will known as mana and be represented as MP.**

Naruto quickly dismissed the message answering his question on what MP was. Were these suppose to be his stats. Why was he so weak? Why was his luck so high especially when his luck sucked so much? Dammit this was pissing him off. Deciding to move on before he got any madder Naruto pressed traits when a notification popped up.

 **Perks can be permanent boosts to your stats/skills or even new abilities entirely. Be careful though as some perks may give out negative consequences with them as well. Some perks you may purchase in the perks part of the menu with a perk point, while others you may acquire through quests/ or achievements. Either way though perks are rare so be careful when the chance to acquire a new one comes up.**

 **Note: You will get perk options as you progress**

Closing the window Naruto got a better look at his Perks

 **? ? ?**

 **You gain +100 HP**

 **You gain +500 MP**

 **You +10 HP/s**

 **You gain +50 MP/s**

 **You gain ? ? ? form**

 **You gain an initial massive negative reputation with Konoha**

 **You gain a 100% decr. In learning mana control**

 **Uzumaki blood**

 **You gain +50 HP**

 **You gain +200 MP**

 **You gain +5 HP/s**

 **You gain +10 MP/s**

 **You gain +2 to Enochian**

 **You gain a 100% incr. in learning Enochian**

 _ **Shikotsumyaku (2 perk points)**_

 _ **You gain +10 HP**_

 _ **You gain +5 HP/s**_

 _ **You gain +25 Str.**_

 _ **You gain +25 Vit.**_

 _ **You gain Shikotsumyaku bloodline**_

 _ **Be the Sparrow (1 perk point)**_

 _ **You gain the ability to see quests and important item locations on your map**_

 _ **Lions Charisma (1 perk point)**_

 _ **You gain +2 to speech**_

 _ **You gain +2 to barter**_

 _ **The Love Kami (1 perk point)**_

 _ **You gain+25 to all romanceable beings**_

 _ **You gain the ability to create a harem**_

" _Hmm I wonder what ? ? ? is? It seems like its the reason Konoha doesn't like me so what is it and why can't I see it? Most of these seem like they would be pretty useful especially Shikotsumyaku except it costs two perk points. The love Kami sounded pretty stupid to him he didn't liked being touched anyway like yomi he was going to start a harem."_ Naruto thought as he close out of the perk screen and took a look at his skills.

 **Your skills will be represented in four ways martial arts, weapon styles, spells, and other. Under these skill you will find abilities for which you can level up and under most abilities you will find techniques which if they can be, will increase in strength when you level up the ability its under. Some skills and techniques may have certain requirements before you can use them.**

 **Note: Jutsu will be considered spells in this game.**

Quickly taking in what he read Naruto dismissed the message to get his first look at his skills.

 **Martial arts**

 **Weapon styles**

 **Spells**

 **Other**

His martial arts and weapon styles were empty when he clicked on them which made sense, since he didn't know any. His spells on the other hand had one entry.

 **Enochian (3/10)**

 _ **You can understand the basics of the first language. This allows you to read and write basic seals which most know as fuinjutsu.**_

" What does it mean the first language" Naruto asked getting nothing in response from the game.

"Whatever might as well see what other is" Naruto said

 **Mana control (1/10)**

 _ **You can just barely control your mana and waste a lost of it. Spells cost 50% more mana as a result.**_

 **Speech (2/10)**

 _ **Well as least you can talk. You can maybe if your lucky get people to agree with you or tell you things.**_

 **Barter (1/10)**

 _ **You suck at shopping as a result things cost 50% and you sell then for 25% less.**_

"Well fuck" Naruto said as he realized the game had made people overcharging him for goods into part of the game and the fact he was going to have a hard time using jutsu as a result of his poor mana control.

"Lets see what's in equipment" Naruto said

 **Weapons**

 **Armor**

 **Accessories**

 **Items**

 **42 World breakers**

 **Properties**

His weapons and accessories were empty while his armor currently had one thing in it.

 **Street clothes -** **Well you're not naked, but these aren't going to protect anything.**

"The game has a sense of humor just what I needed" Naruto said as he clicked on items.

 **8000 ryo**

That was literally all that was in there, well at least he knew what his money was under.

"Let's see what the 42 world breakers" Naruto said

 **The 42 world breakers are objects with ridiculous power, enough even to kill a kami or alter existence itself.**

"Whoa" Naruto said as realized just how powerful he could become if he got his on one of these much less all of them before he checked inside to see he already had one.

 **Tet's piece -** **An item created by the powerful Kami of games Tet this piece turns the world into a video game for those it finds worthy.**

"I see so that shogi piece I saw when I was falling is the supposed cause of this, but what was it doing up there and who is this Tet I've never heard of any kami by that name" Naruto said as he wondered about his situation.

"I guess properties is it huh" Naruto said as he checked the last entry

 **Red light apartment ( worth 4 million ryo) -** **An apartment in the red light district its not really worth much but it has the basics.**

"I forgot I own this crapshack" Naruto said as he remembered the Hokage who had bought the place had put Naruto's name on the deed making him its owner as well as paying his bills, not that anyone, but him lived here anyway.

"Lets see relationships then" Naruto said as he clicked on it when another notification appeared.

 **Relationships is just what it sounds like it shows how people, group, or organizations view you as well as the romance status of any individual being that can be romanced.**

Dismissing it after reading Naruto took a good look at his current relationships.

 **Konoha- vilified (-100)**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi- respected (+75) [romance-not interest (0)]**

 **? ? ?- vilified (-100) [romance-not interest (0)]**

"Well I knew Konoha hated me, but a villain really? Well at least the old geezer likes me and what the shit is ? ? ? anyway?" Naruto spoke out loud before deciding to check out quests.

 **No game is complete without quests for the hero to do. Rather big or small, all quests will provide rewards for their completion. Be careful though some quests can be failed and some will have requirements before you can even start them.**

"So these quests will give me stuff if I do them, well lets check them out." Naruto said

 **main quest: Creeping shadow**

 **reward: 10000 exp**

 **complete the academy and become a ninja**

 **side quest: Rats**

 **rewards: 50 exp, +1000 ryo to property value**

 **you have rats in you apartment so get rid of them**

 **Side quest: I need a hero**

 **rewards: 25 exp, ? ? ?**

 **Help the old man**

 **requirements: must be done tomorrow**

 **side quest: ? ? ?  
**

 **rewards: ? ? ?**

 **see something unexpected**

 **requirements: can only be done at night**

"The crapshack has rats who would've guessed and why are none of these really specific. I mean how in yomi am I suppose to do some of these.." Naruto said as he looked at his current quests.

The map as it turned out was just a map though it was split between the world map and a local map. It also had a glowing dot on it which he took be him which freaked him out that someone/something could know where he was at all times.

"Motherfuckers keeping track of me" Naruto mumble angrily as he looked into what the achievements were.

 **Achievements are rewards you get for doing something of particular difficulty like defeating someone/something of a high level, or finishing a very hard quest, or even getting a very hard to come by item. Achievements aren't just for show though as completing them will give you awesome rewards.**

 ***achievement unlocked***

 **Its a start (completed)**

 **you found one world breaker**

 **reward: 1 perk point**

 **hobbyist**

 **you found 5 world breakers**

 **reward: 2 perk points**

 **Collector**

 **you found half of the world breakers**

 **reward: all world breaker locations revealed**

 **Gotta get them all**

 **you found all world breakers**

 **reward: ? ? ?**

 **The warrior**

 **kill five enemies**

 **reward: +10 to str.**

 **The adventurer**

 **Find One new place on your map**

 **reward: teleportation spell**

 **First one**

 **complete first quest**

 **reward: 1 perk point**

 **Student**

 **complete first bestiary entry**

 **reward: +10 to int.**

 **The spell**

 **learn first spell**

 **reward: +10 to wis.**

 **Fighter**

 **learn first martial arts**

 **reward: +10 to vit.**

 **Stick wielder**

 **learn first weapon style**

 **reward: + 10 to agl.**

 **Handsy spellsword**

 **learn first spell, martial arts, and weapon styles**

 **reward: 1 skill point**

There were many others but they were grayed out with ? ? ? representing them which Naruto was beginning to understand meant that he couldn't find out until later either when he knew something he didn't now or could do something he couldn't now.

"Still at least I already have one perk point to spend, but what's a skill point" Naruto asked before a message popped up.

 **A skill point allows you to automatically increase a skill one level without having to train for it.**

"That seems a little to convenient if you asked me" Naruto said not believing this game could just make him better at a certain skill without him having to train in it.

"Whatever lets just see what bestiary is" Naruto said before noticing it had no entries in it.

"Hmm I guess that's it. I guess for now I'll have to continue to play along with this game , but I don't believe for a second that I was so lucky that this, world breaking item just happened to be on the monument and just happened to fall when I did. There's definitely something or someone else at work here. I'll have to be careful in how I use this so it doesn't end up just like, like." Naruto said unable to even say out loud the incident last year, the memories being too painful for him.

"Still I think that's enough for tonight before turning end for bed" Naruto said as he thought perhaps this would all go over better in the morning when he had more sleep.

Done for the day Naruto went to sleep intent on dealing with all this in the morning.


	2. The journey begins

**Author's note: Well here it is guys the second chapter already. I really can't believe how popular this was in such a short time and to all of you who favorited, or followed, and especially reviewed thank you so much, you guy's really are the best! Now then a few people have asked me about the harem, now then the limit is 3-5 maybe one or two more if I get enough request but definitely no more than that. That being said I already have two positions filled one being a female version of the kyuubi ( it'll be a bit different then usual) and a female Tet (no game no life), other than that the spots are opened, but I tend to have a preference to older character's in this story given Naruto's personality, but that doesn't mean I can't or won't do someone close to his age if I can make it work. Well that's it for now enjoy and sorry for the sort of long author's note.**

 **p.s. if you wanna beta or know a good one let me know because while I double check everything I miss stuff so having one would be great. :)**

disclaimer: I own nothing except the thoughts inside my head. Any and all works used are the properties of their creators not mine.

Normal speech: "Whats up"

Demon/Divine speech: **"Nothing much"**

human thinking: _Damn I hope no one can hear me_

Demon/Divine thinking: _**Guess again mortal**_

 **Chapter 2: The Journey begins**

"Sigh, this really is my life now, huh" Naruto said as he was looking in the mirror only to see his name followed by a level and beneath that a green HP bar.

"Well I suppose for now at least, I should make the most for it" said Naruto as he opened up the menu again.

"Hmm well I do have one perk point I could use, but should I spend it now or save it for later." Naruto wondered as he stared at the available perks.

"Huh I really want the Shikotsumyaku perk, but for now I think the one that will let me see item and quest locations will be really useful" Naruto said while pondering his choices

"Hmm the be the sparrow perk it is then" Naruto said as he finally made his decision after looking for sometime.

Opening up the map Naruto saw that along with the yellow dot representing him there were now green, blue and red dots.

"Hmm I see, that green dot right next to me and on top of my apartment must be that side quest about killing rats since thats the only thing I know of thats around this shithole, which means the green dots must represent side quests. That red dot seems to be at the academy whihc I still have to go to today, I bet its the main quest, which means these blue dots must be items to collect or something." Naruto said as he figured out what each dot represented.

"Not exactly what I expected, but at least it gives me an area of where to go for things." Naruto said as he studied the map.

"Shit I'm going to be late" Naruto exclaimed as looked up to see what time it was.

Hurriedly rushing out the door to run to school, Naruto temporarily forgot all about his life being a video game and all that entailed.

"Dammit" Naruto said his eye twitching as he sat down in his classroom noticing all the other student had their name, levels, and HP bars above their heads.

"I forgot my life's a freaking game now" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Alright everyone settle down and lets begin" Haruto-sensei said as he walked into the classroom

 ***a few hours later***

"What a waste of my time" Naruto said as he walked out of another boring class. All they had done was basic six year old stuff reading, writing, math, and the like. Of course it was all still geared toward being a shinobi, but to Naruto it just felt like a waste of time.

"Now then lets see what this game can do" Naruto said as he opened up his map to see what was closest to him.

"There's a side quest not to far from here. Looks like its in the merchant district" Naruto said.

The merchant district was basically where all the various shops, stands, and various vendors sold their goods, it was also where many of them lived. Naruto had a complicated relationship with merchants, some outright hated him like everyone else, others sold to him, but at high prices, and still others treated him like everyone else figuring his money was just as good as everyone else's.

"Let's see according to the map the quest should be around here somewhere" Naruto said as he wandered around the living quarters of the merchant district to a few glares but not many as most were still at work.

"Errgh dammit" a voice cried out as Naruto rounded the corner only to see an old man covered in boxes.

"Sigh, I really don't like getting involved in these kinds of things" Naruto said as the old man got up, before going over.

"Here let me help" Naruto said before he started to pick up the boxes.

"Ah thank you young one; you get old and everything seems to stop working" the old man said as he picked up the remaining boxes.

"Where to" Naruto asked as he was holding the boxes

"Oh not far my house is just a little further from here" he said as he started to walk to a rather large house that looked much like the Hyuuga clan house across the street.

Falling in step behind him Naruto walked with the old man into the building asking where he should put the boxes down.

"Oh any where is fine, I'll get to them later, but thank you for the help young man" The old man said as he set his boxes down on the floor.

"K see ya later old man" Naruto said as he headed out the door.

"Just a second young one, why don't you stay and have tea with me as thanks for your help" The old man asked.

"I'd love to really, but I have to go train if I'm going to be a shinobi" Naruto said hesitant to accept an offer from a stranger, even one that appeared harmless, his paranoia from his rather harsh young life rearing up.

"I see so you're trying to become a shinobi are you" the old man asked.

"Hai" was Naruto's rather curt reply.

"I see, well then how about I train you instead" the old man offered.

"You were a shinobi?" Naruto questioned.

"A shinobi, oh my no, but once upon a time I was a practicing martial artist and I could teach you, if you like" the old man offered.

Martial arts are not something Naruto really wanted to do. He knew the practicality of it, but his extreme fear of being touched made him less than willing to learn the art, since by nature most martial arts required someone to practice with and correct your forms, both of which required he be touched. He also wasn't to keen on this old man, he seemed harmless enough, but he did just admit to knowing martial arts and he had no reason to trust him either. Especially since helping someone carry some boxes didn't really seem like a good enough reason to teach them martial arts for free, given how expensive lessons typically were for just familiar with the art. Of course he also knew he might just be being paranoid, but his paranoia had served him well in the past and he saw no reason not to trust it now.

"Thanks for the offer, but I really don't think martial arts is for me" Naruto said.

"Nonsense what shinobi doesn't learn martial arts" the old man said before disappearing from Naruto's sight only to reappear behind him with his hand on his shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naruto screamed jumping from the old mans grasp his eyes wide and his breath rapid and shallow.

"What is wrong young one" the old man asked knelling down and looking Naruto in the eyes.

"I don't like being touched" Naruto replied angrily.

" I see, gomen'nasai then young one" the old man said sincerely or at least appeared sincere to Naruto, though that didn't make Naruto any less wary, nor did it help at the moment, as being touched had brought back less than pleasant memories for him.

"If I may ask though how do you plan to be a shinobi without being touched" The old man asked.

"I'll become strong, strong enough that no one will ever be able to touch me" Naruto said

Let it be known that while more intelligent and articulate than most six year old's, that Naruto was still just that six year's old and did not always have the most well thought out reasoning on all matters.

"How will you become strong then without being touched, after all being touched is part of life and more importantly how will you be trained without it, how will you spar without it, how will you fight without it?" the old man questioned

"I-I-I don't know" Naruto admitted quietly.

"Hmm well you don't have to answer now, after all you are still young and it will most likely be a while until you spar at the academy anyway so need to rush. I can teach you without directly touching you anyway so it is of no concern to me" the old man said.

"What, How?" Naruto questioned because if could learn a martial arts without needing to touch someone that would be amazing.

"To simply learn a martial art, one never has to be touched, one must simply know how to move and when, nothing more. To accomplish that all you need is to copy forms many times which can be corrected without me touching you, at least directly anyway. To become great though one will need experience and for that there is no way around touching others whether in a spar or real combat being touched will be inevitable. However, you have no need to be great right now and no one becomes great overnight it takes an extreme amount of hard work for such things to occur, work that for the most part takes years to accomplish." the old man explained

" I see" Naruto said simply, wondering if what the old man said was true and if he could trust him.

"Fine" Naruto said after sometime of mulling it over. The offer was simply to good to dismiss even with his paranoia. Free lessons from someone who appeared to at least be an expert if not a master and all without being touched. Naruto would have to be a fool to just outright dismiss the offer. Besides if things got outta hand he could just stop going he reasoned, though he might have to make some plans, if he had to put up some sort of fight to escape if needed, given that despite being old the man was almost certainly much stronger than him.

This was it Naruto had decided just once more he would decide to trust someone hoping against all odds that this old man wouldn't let him down like everyone else did.

"Terrific then shall we begin" the old man said.

"Now?" Naruto questioned startled by how soon the old man wish to start.

"No time like the present as they say young one" the old man replied

"okay and the name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki not young one old man" Naruto said.

"Uzumaki you say, hmm I use to know a couple Uzumaki, one was the first hokage's wife of course, but there was another I seem to recall. Now what was her name?" the old man said pondering what the name of the little Uzumaki girl he use to know.

"Not really, the Hokage just gave me that name as a way of honoring the first" Naruto replied.

"No, no that can't be right, anyone who knew the first's wife Mito would know she would never be okay with that. That woman had far too much pride in her clan to allow someone not within it to bear its name. The third having met her many of time would know this. Of course being the second's student he could just be doing it to piss her off, those two never did get along. Still I can't see him naming you that just to piss her off which means you must be an Uzumaki at least in part." the old man said as he looked Naruto over.

"I see" was all Naruto said as he pondered over the fact that the third the only one he had any trust in might have lied to him too, and about his parentage of all things, which would mean he would know why he was so hated too. He would have to go over to the Hokage's office and demand answers from that old geezer no matter what, he might have a family after all.

"Well whatever old man its not like it matters right now" Naruto said deciding to put this new info to the back of his mind for now.

"Ah alright then Naruto and my names Ip Man not old man" Ip said in return.

"Alright let's get started" Ip said.

 ***another few hours later***

"huff, huff, shit that old man was a slave driver" Naruto said as he left Ip's home. As it turned out before he could learn anything he had to get in proper shape, which led to the worst five hours of Naruto's life. Training has consisted of all you standard exercises, running, push-ups, crunch's and the like, but it had also consisted of some martial arts exercise like stretching certain muscles and punching a tree over and over after he had wrapped his fists.

"Man all I wanna do is eat go to sleep" Naruto said having not realized how much hard work learning martial art would entail.

"I can't believe that old geezer, wants me over there tomorrow too, sigh, at least I'm getting stronger I suppose" Naruto said before an all to familiar ding went off.

 ***ding***

 **Side quest: I need a hero (completed)**

 **rewards: 25 exp, 9 heavens style**

 **Help the old man**

 **Ip Man-positive (10) [romance-not interested (0)]**

 **Fighter (completed)**

 **learn first martial arts**

 **reward: +10 to vit.**

 **First one (completed)**

 **complete first quest**

 **reward: 1 perk point**

 ***ding***

 **congratulations you leveled up!**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level : 2**

 **Exp.: 25/50**

 **HP: 550/550 [15 HP/s]**

 **MP: 1600/1600 [60 MP/s]**

 **Str.: 7**

 **Vit.: 33**

 **Int.: 32**

 **Wis.: 18**

 **Agl.: 12**

 **Luck: 77**

 **8000 ryo**

 **Status: None**

"Well my vitality seems to have gone up a lot which means I should take less damage and have more stamina, but what's 9 heaven's style". Naruto wondered

 **9 heavens style [martial art] (1/10)**

The 9 heavens style is a powerful martial arts style that was created to fight on par with the kami's. You know what this style is and and have learned some basic principals for it but that's all.

"Wow so the old man really is powerful huh" Naruto said as he looked over the martial arts style he was apparently learning.

"Hmm it's getting late, I should really head home now" Naruto said as he started to make his way home. Almost home Naruto saw a black blur run out in front of him.

"What the fuck was that" Naruto questioned as he looked toward where the blur had headed.

"Damn it I should just let it go" Naruto said his paranoia and curiosity competing with each other.

"Fuck it all this better not come back to bite me in the ass" Naruto said as his curiosity won out.

Following the blur as fast as he can through the streets of Konoha he ended up in one of Konoha's many forests with the blur no where in sight.

"Dammit where did it go" Naruto asked as he looked everywhere for where the blur could have gone. Eventually Naruto gave up and turned around to go home only to find himself face to face with the blur. Except is wasn't a blur but some sort of swirling black mist, which would explain why it had been so hard to see.

"Shit" Naruto said while backing up, how did he always manage to get himself into these situations, screw what the game said he had the worst luck of anyone he knew he thought before he took off running in the opposite direction from the mist.

The mist seem to have other ideas though as it chased Naruto out of the forest and back into Konoha's streets.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuckity, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" Naruto screamed out as he tried but failed to lose whatever this mist was. Unfortunately Naruto wasn't looking where he was going, being completely focused on losing whatever it was that was chasing him and ended up at a dead end in an alleyway.

"Crap I survive years of abuse, a 10 story fall, my life being made into a game, only to die in some back end alleyway, by some stupid mist. Why am I then only one that goes through this shit?" Naruto exclaimed angry and scared at his current situation.

The mist having caught up to him simply floated there and seem to be studying him. For a minute Naruto though he would actually come out of this unharmed. Then suddenly and without warning the mist charged. One horrific scream was all Naruto had time for before the world went black.

" **Izanami se jkollhom ruħ tiegħek"** a voice said.

"Erggh" Naruto said as he opened his eyes groggily.

"What the hell" Naruto said as he looked around only to see he was in his room again with a very real case of deja vu.

"I'd say it was all just a dream, but I know that's just not the kind of life I have" Naruto said as everything last night seemed far too real to dismiss.

 ***ding***

 **Student (completed)**

 **complete first bestiary entry**

 **reward: +10 to int.**

 **side quest: ? ? ?**

 **rewards: ? ? ?**

 **see something unexpected**

 **requirements: can only be done at night**

"What" Naruto question confused as to why a quest message would pop up only to see it change before his eyes.

 **side quest: I see death (complete)**

 **rewards: 100 exp, dead eyes perk, 1 skill point**

 **see a soul collector**

 ***ding***

 **congratulations you leveled up!**

 **Level : 4**

 **Exp.: 125/200**

 **HP: 650/650 [15 HP/s]**

 **MP: 1900/1900 [65 MP/s]**

 **Str.: 12**

 **Vit.: 38**

 **Int.: 54**

 **Wis.: 29**

 **Agl.: 19**

 **Luck: 88**

 **8000 ryo**

 **Status: None**

"Wait so that thing last night was a side quest, but there was no sign for it on the map" Naruto said.

"Was it because I looked at the map in the morning or was it because the information was hidden from me to begin with" Naruto pondered.

"Well whatever, according to the game I've gotten a lot stronger than before, but supposedly I can see the dead and life force for that matter" Naruto said as he looked on the bright side before it dawned on him what had happened last night.

"Shit was that thing last night and what were those words I heard when I was unconscious, and for that matter how did I end up back in my apartment" Naruto said as he spoke out loud.

 ***ding***

 **game updated**

"Game update what in the name of yomi is that" Naruto asked to no one in particular only for a message to pop up and answer his question.

 **Game updates are when a lot of new information appears in your menu and alerts you to this status. Game update notifications may be turned off in the settings without turning off normal notifications.**

"Well that answer's that doesn't it. Still these notifications could get annoying if I complete a lot of stuff like last night" Naruto said as he decided to turn game update notifications off. While he was in the menu though he saw a bunch of exclamation points next to things which he took to mean these things had been updated. The thing that peaked his interest most though was updated bestiary since, it had been empty before he had always wondered what it was, and now he could find out.

 **Soul collector (lvl 8-10)**

 **The servants of Izanami, these beings collect the wandering souls of the dead and carry them off to Yomi.**

 **Strengths: immune to physical damage, immune to most magical damage, immune to most psychological attacks**

 **Weakness:** **holy magic, soul magic, fire magic, pure mana manipulation, Enochian**

"Well that answer's what that thing was but not why it was after me" Naruto said before looking over everything else to see what had changed in only a single day since he had been using this gaming aspect of his life even the things he had already seen just to get a good grasp of his current situation.

 **Level : 4**

 **Exp.: 125/200**

 **HP: 650/650 [15 HP/s]**

 **MP: 1900/1900 [65 MP/s]**

 **Str.: 12**

 **Vit.: 38**

 **Int.: 54**

 **Wis.: 29**

 **Agl.: 19**

 **Luck: 88**

 **8000 ryo**

 **Status: None**

 **Perks**

 **? ? ?**

 **You gain +100 HP**

 **You gain +500 MP**

 **You gain+10 HP/s**

 **You gain +50 MP/s**

 **You gain ? ? ? form**

 **You gain an initial massive negative reputation with Konoha**

 **You gain a 100% decr. In learning mana control**

 **Uzumaki blood**

 **You gain +50 HP**

 **You gain +200 MP**

 **You gain +5 HP/s**

 **You gain +10 MP/s**

 **You gain +2 to Enochian**

 **You gain a 100% incr. in leaning Enochian**

 **Be the Sparrow**

 **You gain the ability to see quest and important item locations on your map**

 **Shikotsumyaku (2 perk points)**

 **You gain +10 HP**

 **You gain +5 HP/s**

 **You gain +25 Str.**

 **You gain +25 Vit.**

 **You gain Shikotsumyaku bloodline**

 **Lions Charisma (1 perk point)**

 **You gain +2 to speech**

 **You gain +2 to barter**

 **The Love Kami (1 perk point)**

 **You gain+25 to all romanceable beings**

 **You gain the ability to create a harem**

 **I am death ( 2 perk points)**

 **you gain +10 str.**

 **you gain +10 vit**

 **you gain undead body**

 **you gain immunity to death magic**

 **you gain + 100% incr to fire damage received**

 **you gain + 100% incr to holy damage received**

 **you gain + 100% incr to soul damage received**

 **martial arts**

 **9 heavens style [martial art] (1/10)**

The 9 heavens style is a powerful martial arts style that was created to fight on par with the kami's. You know what this style is and and have learned some basic principals for it but that's all.

 **Weapon stlyes**

 **Spells**

 **Other**

 **Enochian (3/10)**

You can understand the basics of the first language. This allows you to read and

and write basic seals which most know as fuinjutsu.

 **Mana control (1/10)**

You can just barely control your mana and waste a lost of it. Spells cost 50%

more mana as a result.

 **Speech (2/10)**

Well as least you can talk. You can maybe if your lucky get people to agree

with you or tell you things.

 **Barter (1/10)**

you suck at shopping as a result things cost 50% and you sell then for 25%

less.

 **42 world breakers**

 **1. Tet's piece\- An item created by the powerful Kami of games Tet this**

 **piece turns the world into a video game for those it finds worthy.**

 **Equipment**

 **Street clothes- Well you're not naked, but these aren't going to protect**

 **anything.**

 **Properties**

 **Red light apartment ( worth 4 million ryo)- An apartment in the red light**

 **district its not really worth much but it has the basics.**

 **Relationships**

 **Konoha- vilified (-100)**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi- respected (+75) [romance-not interest (0)]**

 **? ? ?- vilified (-100) [romance-not interest (0)]**

 **undead faction—neutral (0)**

 **Izanami-dislikes [romance-not interested (0)]**

 **Quests**

 **main quest: Creeping shadow**

 **reward: 10000 exp**

 **complete the academy and become a ninja**

 **side quest: Rats**

 **rewards: 50 exp, +1000 ryo to property value**

 **you have rats in you apartment so get rid of them**

 **main quest: The truth**

 **reward: 500 exp, reveal ? ? ? perk and relationship, +1 to speech**

 **get the hokage to reveal the truth**

 **requirements: level 3 speech skill**

 **main quest: The whole truth**

 **reward: 5000 exp, reveal parentage, reveal part of the plot, +3 to speech, 10 stat points**

 **get the hokage to tell you everything**

 **requirements: level 7 speech skill**

 **side quest: fist of heaven**

 **reward: 100 exp, +10 to str.**

 **get to level 3 in the 9 heavens style**

 **Achievements**

 **hobbyist**

 **you found 5 world breakers**

 **reward: 2 perk point**

 **Collector**

 **you found half of the world breakers**

 **reward: all world breaker locations revealed**

 **Gotta get them all**

 **you found all world breakers**

 **reward: ? ? ?**

 **scholar**

 **obtain 10 bestiary entries**

 **reward: scan spell**

 **The warrior**

 **kill five enemies**

 **reward: +10 to str.**

 **Smooth**

 **succeed at your first speech check**

 **reward: 1 skill point**

 **The adventurer**

 **Find One new place on your map**

 **reward: teleportation spell**

 **The spell**

 **learn first spell**

 **reward: +10 to wisdom**

 **Stick wielder**

 **learn first weapon style**

 **reward: + 10 to agl.**

 **Handsy spellsword**

 **learn first spell, martial arts, and weapon styles**

 **reward: 1 skill point**

 **bestiary**

 **Soul collector (lvl 8-10)**

 **The servants of Izanami, these beings collect the wandering souls of the dead and carry them off to Yomi.**

 **Strengths: immune to physical damage, immune to most magical damage, immune to most psychological attacks**

 **Weakness:** **holy magic, soul magic, fire magic, pure mana manipulation, Enochian**

"Damn maybe this video game life thing, isn't so bad after all. I mean its only been one day and my stats have improved so much and I have some cool abilities now, as well as some annoying ones. I mean does everything in my life have to be a game? Why is me finding out information from that old geezer a quest and why do I need to have such a high speech skill? I mean even if I use the skill point I got and take the Lion's charisma perk, I still won't have enough in speech." Naruto said as he was pacing around the floor.

"Shit well let's at least put the skill point into my speech" Naruto said

 **Speech (3/10)**

Hey would you look at that at least your articulate now. Even still getting people to tell you things will require a bit of luck.

"Now should I get the perk or not, dammit" Naruto pondered

"Fuck it. I'm going to find out everything from that old man no matter what some stupid game says" Naruto said deciding to save the point and heading to the hokage's office to get some answers, school be damned.

Making his way to the hokage's office and disregarding the objection from the hokage's secretary Naruto barged into the third's office.

"Listen old man we need to talk" Naruto said as the third was doing his paperwork.

"You can't just barge into the hokage's office Naruto-san" the third's secretary said.

"It's fine Omiko-chan, Naruto knows that my doors are always open to him, just close the doors on your way out." the third said.

"Hai Hokage-sama" the newly named Omiko chorused.

"Now what can I do for you?" the Hokage asked.

"Well you can start by not giving me any of your bullshit and telling me why everyone in this village seems to look at me like I'm a kishin in the flesh. Naruto exclaimed rather heatedly.

The hokage had been fearing this day. The day Naruto got fed up with the village and the lies he told him about just being born on the wrong day and demanded real answers. He had just hoped it wouldn't be this soon, still with the incident last year he really should have expected it sooner.

"Naruto-kun..." the hokage trailed off.

"Dammit old man tell me the truth" Naruto said.

 **Speech check (3/3) success**

"As you wish, Naruto-kun. As you know you were the only child born the day of the kyuubi attack, but the villagers hatred isn't simply because you were born on the day that caused many of them so much sadness. As you also know the fourth killed the kyuubi or so we told the younger generation anyway. The truth of the matter is no matter how strong he was the fourth was still human, and a human no matter how strong cannot kill a bijuu, at least not to my knowledge anyway. There is only one way to deal with a bijuu, you must seal it using fuinjutsu inside a container. Not any container will do however, the kyuubi is much to strong to be sealed in known object, no for a being of his strength a living human must be used. Just any human won't do either as an adult will have their chakra network destroyed, which of course will lead to death, which in turn will lead to the kyuubi being free all over again. The person used as a container must be young, the younger the better in fact. You being born that day with chakra coils that hadn't even developed yet were obviously the best choice as a container. The fourth entrusted you Naruto with the great burden and responsibility for being the container of the kyuubi." the third explained.

Naruto for his part simply remained quiet with his head to the floor and his hair covering his eyes.

"Naruto-kun the fourth wished you to be a hero for bearing such a thing. The villagers though are to blinded by their own grief to see that. I would not blame you if you were angry or even if you hated this village Naruto, you most of all have every right to, but I do hope that one day you might try to understand what the fourth did and that the villager are just fools blinded by grief." the third said.

"Understand, Understand!" Naruto screamed as he looked up startling the third.

"I understand that the villagers are idiotic assholes, who can't let go of the past. I understand that they think its all right to mentally and even physically abuse a child. I understand that the fourth was a stupid naive child who believed in the goodness of people. I understand that the kami's hate and seem to love to fuck with my life." Naruto screamed until his face was red and hot with his own tears.

"Naruto-kun" was all the third had time to say before Naruto interrupted him.

"No, just no old man, those, those animals they, th-th-they r-r-r.." Naruto said unable to even finish his sentence about the incident last year as he sank to his knees and just cried.

" _Dammit those stupid, idiotic fools can they not see what they've done to such an innocent child. Minato what were you thinking such and leaving him to the care of this village, we don't deserve someone as good as him."_ the thought in his mind before knelling down to touch Naruto before seeing him jerk away from him having momentarily forgotten that the incident had left Naruto fearful of human touch.

"you know..." Naruto muttered below his breath.

"What was that Naruto-kun" the third said unable to hear what Naruto said.

"I said you know who my parents are don't you!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto" the third said seemingly taken back by the question.

"Tell me old man, I know you know" Naruto said his face still red both from anger and from tears.

 **Speech check (4/7) fail**

 **luck check (88/250) fail**

 **relationship check (75/100) fail**

"Sigh, Naruto-kun I know you wish to know who your parents are like any orphan, but as I said before, your parents most likely died in the kyuubi attack" the third said.

"I don't believe you" Naruto said quietly.

"Naruto..." the third started before he was interrupted again.

"I hate you!" Naruto screamed before running out of the hokage's office with tears once again falling down his face.

"Naruto-kun" The third said sadly as he lamented and even regretted his decision not to tell him the truth.

To hear Naruto hated him had been like a hot knife through the heart. It was one the worst experiences he had ever had and living so long in the shinobi lifestyle he had, had many. He knew he had promised to not to tell him until he was chunin or 16, but hearing such painful words had almost made him run after him and tell him everything right then and there.

"Naruto-kun I know this old man doesn't deserve it, but I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me." the third muttered quietly to himself as he returned to his chair and looked out into the village.

 **Naruto's apartment**

"I cant believe the old man lied to me" Naruto said as sat on his bed.

 **main quest: The truth (completed)**

 **reward: 500 exp, reveal ? ? ? perk and relationship, +1 to speech**

 **get the hokage to reveal the truth**

 **requirements: level 3 speech skill**

 **main quest: The whole truth (fail)**

 **reward: 5000 exp, reveal parentage, reveal part of the plot, +3 to speech, 10 stat points**

 **get the hokage to tell you everything**

 **requirements: level 7 speech skill**

 **Smooth (completed)**

 **succeed at your first speech check**

 **reward: 1 skill point**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi- fractured**

 **Kyuubi- vilified (-100) [romance-not interest (0)]**

 **Kyuubi jinchuriki**

 **You gain +100 HP**

 **You gain +500 MP**

 **You gain+10 HP/s**

 **You gain +50 MP/s**

 **You gain jinchuriki form**

 **You gain an initial massive negative reputation with Konoha**

 **You gain a 100% decr. In learning mana control**

 ***ding***

 **congratulations you leveled up!**

 **Level : 6**

 **Exp.: 625/1000**

 **HP: 800/800 [15 HP/s]**

 **MP: 2200/2200 [65 MP/s]**

 **Str.: 17**

 **Vit.: 47**

 **Int.: 61**

 **Wis.: 35**

 **Agl.: 26**

 **Luck: 100**

 **8000 ryo**

 **Status: None**

"Dammit you stupid piece of shit I am in no mood to fucking deal with you right now!" Naruto yelled dismissing the notifications.

"I can't believe the old man lied to me"Naruto said sadly.

" _I really can't trust anyone in this stupid village can I"_ Naruto thought as he lay in bed

"Sigh, what am I'm going to do now" Naruto said as he lamented his situation tears forming in his eyes once again.

Tired and worn out from today's extremely emotional events Naruto silently cried himself to sleep.


	3. To become strong

**Author's note: You guy's really are the best, I can't believe how good of a response I've gotten for my first story. Just to let you guys know the next chapter will have a time skip of about 2 or 3 years to move story progression a little more forward and get more to the action.**

 **edit: 5/2/16**

disclaimer: I own nothing except the thoughts inside my head. Any and all works used are the properties of their creators not mine.

Normal speech: "Whats up"

Demon/Divine speech: **"Nothing much"**

human thinking: _Damn I hope no one can hear me_

Demon/Divine thinking: _**Guess again mortal**_

 **Chapter 3: To become strong**

"Sigh, what am I'm going to do now?" Naruto questioned in a defeated tone as he sat on his bed.

After the emotional turmoil yesterday Naruto didn't really feel like doing anything. Luckily for him it was the weekend, so it's not like he had the academy to go to. Still finding out the one person in your entire life you could trust had lied to you since the beginning and about something so important had been devastating. Honestly he wasn't sure what to do now, everything just seemed so meaningless.

*squeak* *squeak*

"Dammit I really do have rats in this shithole, just fucking perfect." Naruto said as he watched a rat scurry across his bedroom floor.

"I suppose I should get rid of the little furry bastards, huh." Naruto said as he made his way out the door to go and buy something to kill the rats with.

Heading back to the merchants district Naruto went to one of the only places he shopped in Konoha, Ren's emporium. The place sold pretty much everything from food to light bulbs to plant fertilizer and everything in between. The place was owned by Ren, hence the name, he was a rather wealthy first generation merchant. He had actually grown up in a regular middle class family before making it big. Now Ren himself, well he was an asshole, but that was fine with Naruto because that's just how he was. Ren believed in one thing, and one thing only, money and as long as you had it you were okay in his book which is probably why Naruto shopped there so often. Ren's was one of the few places that would let Naruto shop there and without even overcharging him, so in his opinion it was on of the better places in Konoha"

"Ohayou Gozaimasu" Naruto heard as he walked in the door to be greeted by a sales girl.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu" Naruto replied in kind as he went to find something that could solve his pest problem.

"Hmm poison or traps?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at his rat killing options, unable to decide what to do.

"So a rat problem huh?" a voice asked while Naruto was still looking around.

"Yeah" Naruto said as he looked up to see one of Ren's many employee's standing there.

"Let me guess you've never had to kill rats before now huh? The employee asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Naruto questioned.

"Hai, so would you like some help? The employee asked.

"Yes please." Naruto said being completely lost on how exactly to get rid of the rats.

"Well, first things first, you'll have to actually block where to rats are coming in at or there is no getting rid of them. Second you have three choices in actually getting rid of them. One you can use poison, the most popular option unfortunately, it acts slowly and is rather ineffective. You could also do it the really old fashion way and just kill them by hand, by which I mean something like a kunai or the like. Finally you can go the tried but true method of bait and a snap trap. Personally I would go with snap traps and some bait unless you have good aim and a lot of time on your hands to do it yourself." The employee explained helpfully.

"I see, in that case I think the snap traps will be best." Naruto said

"Alright great, I'll help you check out then" the employee said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" Naruto said as he left Ren's with about three dozen traps and a thousand ryo less in his pocket.

It wasn't until that he arrived at home that Naruto realized that he had actually paid more for the traps than what they worth.

"What in the name of yomi is this bullcrap! Why did I pay more for this crap, wait is this because of this stupid game and my barter skill being so low. Are you telling me that until I get my barter skill up I'm going to have to buy crap for more than its worth, that's bullshit." Naruto said as he lamented once again that his life had been turned into a video game.

"Whatever I've got enough going on right now, I'll just put this to the side for now and deal with my rat problem." Naruto said.

"Well first to find where the little fuckers are coming in at" Naruto said as he arrived at his apartment.

Walking around the building to inspect it Naruto eventually found a hole in the back which was just big enough to let rats in. Retrieving the excess supplies he had from the last time he had to fix something in his shithole of an apartment Naruto manage to plug the hole ensuring that no more rats would be getting in. He then set all of the traps he bought around his apartment where there were signs of activity and baited them with a little bit of peanut butter from his fridge.

"That should do it, but what do I do for the rest of the day?" Naruto questioned as he had finished laying the rat traps.

"Hmm I guess I can go out and try and find some of those items on the map, whatever they are." Naruto said as he stood up and left his apartment intent on keeping himself busy, to keep his mind off what happened.

"Lets see according to the map there should be something just a little ways from here." Naruto said as he started walking toward whatever the object was.

Arriving at where the map said the object was Naruto saw a floating red orb right in the middle of the street.

"How long has this been here and for that matter why can other people just walk through it." Naruto said with his eye twitching angrily at the strange rules this game seemed to operate at.

"Fuck it, I guess there's no time like the present." Naruto said as he walked through the red orb.

 ***ding***

 **500 exp obtained**

 **Level : 7**

 **Exp.:1125/2000**

 **HP: 900/900 [15 HP/s]**

 **MP: 2300/2300 [65 MP/s]**

 **Str.: 19**

 **Vit.: 50**

 **Int.: 64**

 **Wis.: 38**

 **Agl.: 29**

 **Luck: 110**

 **7000 ryo**

 **Status: None**

"Not that I don't mind the free experience, but what the hell was that?" Naruto asked before the all to familiar notification popped up.

 **You have absorbed one blood orb (s). Blood orbs are created when many people die in a single location and some of their left over life energy remains and coalesces into a blood red orb. Collecting them gives you some of the strength of the people who died there by absorbing the life energy contained in the orb. They come in three sizes (s), (m), and (l) and obviously the bigger the orb the more people who died, but as the size of the orb increase, so does the strength you get for absorbing it. In this game 500 exp., 1000 exp., and 5000 exp. are rewarded per orb of the appropriate size.**

" _I see so I'm absorbing the left over life energy from when a lot of people have died in one spot. Which means orbs around here are probably going to be from when the kyuubi attacked. In doing so though I'm rewarded with free experience to make me stronger. Hmmph it sounds almost too good to be true, still I'm not going to complain about getting stronger faster, but I should watch out for any catches to things of this nature after all I still know nothing about how this "game" works after all."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Well let's see what else is around" Naruto said as he took a look at the map seeing ten more item locations in Konoha.

"It's not like I have anything better to do I might as well check everything out" Naruto said as he took off for the closest item.

 ***A couple hours later***

"Phew, only two left" Naruto said after collecting eight of the ten items shown on the map.

Item collecting had turned out to be pretty profitable way to kill some time as he had learned that the some of the items the game highlighted were things like ryo and ninja equipment. He had found a total of 1500 ryo, 4x kunai, 7x, shuriken, 15x senbon, 2 small blood orbs, and one medium sized sized blood orb. The ryo he had found basically paid for the traps he bought this morning with a little extra on top of it. He was also extremely excited by the equipment he had found as it would let him practice early, on ninja techniques, letting him get a jump on most of his classmates not that he really needed it, plus ninja equipment was expensive on his limited budget with 5 kunai usually costing around 1500 ryo, so finding some for free had been a huge bonus to him. Finally the blood orbs and the experience they gave him, let him level up once again, which allowed him to get even stronger quickly.

 **Level : 8**

 **Exp.:3125/5000**

 **HP: 1000/1000 [15 HP/s]**

 **MP: 2500/2500 [65 MP/s]**

 **Str.: 22**

 **Vit.: 53**

 **Int.: 67**

 **Wis.: 40**

 **Agl.: 32**

 **Luck: 115**

 **8500 ryo**

 **Status: None**

Now there were only two items for Naruto to collect in all of Konoha, which was good because it was getting a little late and he was ready to be home. However upon arriving at the ninth item Naruto was taken back at what he saw.

"What in the name of fucking kami is that thing" Naruto said as he stared at what looked like some sort of person made of shadow with glowing yellow eyes moaning in what appeared to be pain, while chained to a shadowy spike coming out of the ground, before once again a notification popped up.

 ***Congratulations* You have found a trapped soul.**

 **Trapped souls are just what they sound like, souls who refused to leave this world for Yomi and have become trapped here, though only the eyes of the dead or some sort of higher being can see them. When found you have two well technically three choices, you can either free them getting a little experience and increased reputation with the undead or you can consume them getting a lot experience and decreased reputation with the undead, of course you could also just leave them where they are too.**

"I see so that's what that thing is, wait a minute though according to this thing you need the eyes of the undead or be a higher being to see this thing so how did I? Wait wasn't the eyes of the undead a perk I got for seeing that soul collector, but I don't remember seeing it listed under my perks even though for some reason I know what it does. I also don't remember there being a number by Izanami's relationship status only that she dislikes me for some reason. What is going on here?" Naruto said as he thought aloud pacing in the forest he was currently standing before deciding to look again at his perks to see if it was there. Only to once again see nothing before something hazy appeared and then disappeared again, when suddenly a new notification popped up.

 **Game interference detected! Game updating to correct interference.**

 ***Game updated***

"Wait game interference what the fuck is that? Is something interfering with the game my life has become, but how and why? Is that why I couldn't see the perk or relationship status? Naruto asked before checking to see if could see the perk and relationship number with Izanami now.

 **Eyes of the undead**

 **you can see the dead**

 **you can see life force**

 **Izanami-dislikes (-45) [romance-not interested (0)]**

"So I can see them now, but what was interfering with it before according to the game only higher beings can do that. The most likely suspect is Izanami obviously, but why would she do that and for that matter why does she dislike me so much. Arrgh! All this shit is so confusing, why does my life have to be so complicated." Naruto said while shaking his head.

"Fuck it, I've got to much going on right now to deal with this shit." Naruto said as he decided to just put the interference at the back of his mind for right now and just deal with the trapped soul.

"Well I'm sure as fuck not going to eat him so I might as well free him." Naruto said before pulling the chains trapping the soul when it eventually broke freeing it.

 **Congratulations you have earned 250 exp and +10 reputation with the undead.**

"Well that takes care of that, time to get the last item and go home for some well deserved rest. Naruto said before taking off for the last item.

"This shit is just weird" Naruto said as apparently when the game updated the other part of his eyes perk had kicked and he could see life forces now, which as it turned out were these blue auras around people of different sizes and intensities.

"Fuck it I'll just deal with this later too." Naruto said as he made his way toward the last item.

Coming upon where the last item was located Naruto saw what appeared to be a small chain with a snake head on it. Picking it up and examining the chain started to move startling him enough that he dropped it before the chained the chain leaped at him and burrowed its way into his arm. Naruto started to feel pain all over his body, it was like every single one of his nerves was on fire. Screaming in pain for what felt like forever, eventually the pain stopped and Naruto heard a voice speak to him.

It said "Ssss you are worthy"

"Fuck that hurt" Naruto said before weakly standing up when he saw yet another notification though this one at least seemed to have some very interesting information.

 **Congratulations you have obtained the world breaker Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros**

 **2\. Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros \- A powerful relic created by a man who sought to be more powerful than the gods. This item possess' some form of sentience and won't let anyone that is unworthy so much as touch it, but for those who are, it permanently binds to until there death. Appearing as a never ending chain attached to the head of a snake it is capable of many powerful feats such as, being indestructible even by the gods, able to drain away life energy, and contains a miasma poisonous enough to kill a god. **

"Shit I never would have expected to find another one of the world breakers in Konoha of all places. It almost makes up for the incredible amount of pain this thing put me through. Hmm I wonder how I use thing though?" Naruto said before trying to make the damn thing appear.

"Arrgh, kami dammit how do I get this damn thing to work. I mean it shouldn't be this fucking hard all I should have to do is think of the stupid thing and it should appear, but of course nothing could ever be that easy." Naruto said aloud before he nicked his palm on a rock in anger, which caused a chain like snake covered in a green aura to appear and crush the rock.

"What the fuck is that!" Naruto extremely surprised at what had just happened.

"Is this what I think it is?" Naruto questioned as he slowly examined the chain as it was just floating in air seemingly not moving.

"How the heck did I summon this thing though? I mean I wasn't doing anything...wait it appeared right when I cut my hand. Wait does that mean this thing is summoned by my pain? Well fuck there would be some sot of catch now wouldn't there. I guess I ought to see if I can at least control this thing." Naruto said before trying to control the chain.

"Hmm I see, it appears I can control the thing precisely with my mind, or give it commands and rely on its small form of sentience. Now the question is how do I get rid of it? Can I just will it away or do I have to cut myself again?" Naruto spoke aloud before trying to will the chain away only at his great surprise to see it worked.

"Well fuck I can't believe that actually worked. So I have to hurt myself to make it appear, but then I can just will it away what kind of bullshit is that. Whoever created this thing must have been some sort of masochist because that is just ridiculous. Well whatever I'm going home; I'll deal with this shit some other time." Naruto said before tiredly making his way home.

Upon arriving at his apartment Naruto was greeted with another message from the game.

 **side quest: Rats (complete)**

 **rewards: 50 exp, +1000 ryo to property value**

 **you have rats in you apartment so get rid of them**

 **The warrior (complete)**

 **kill five enemies**

 **reward: +10 to str.**

 **Rat (lvl 1)**

 **just a plain common rat found throughout the world. If you can't even beat one of these you might as well forget about being a hero.**

 **Strengths: none**

 **Weakness:** **everything**

"Finally something uncomplicated and good happens in my life. Naruto's shithole rat free since just this second. Now I think its time for a well deserved meal and a good night's rest.

Placing on some water to boil to make some instant ramen for dinner again, Naruto sat down and thought over what had happened since his life had been made into a game.

"My life's been made into a game, The academy is too slow, I've met an old man trying to teach me martial arts, I found out that I contain the Kyuubi, the one person I thought I could trust in my life has been lying to me since the beginning, and now I can cut myself and make a snake-like chain appear out of thin air. Why does my life have to be so complicated?" Naruto lamented to no one in particular.

The shrieking sound of the kettle on the stove let Naruto know that the water was ready and he could eat his meal. Many people would assume that Naruto loved ramen seeing how much he ate the stuff. The truth though was Naruto hated ramen, that wasn't to say it tasted bad or anything, but when you were forced to eat soemthing everyday because it was all you could afford, well needless to say he got tired of it very quickly.

After eating his meal Naruto made his way to take a warm bath then head to bed, only to find that the water was once again cold.

"Great just one more thing I need to fix." Naruto said exiting the bathroom into his bedroom.

"Arrgh! And what am I supposed to about this game. I still can't decide if this is a good thing or not. On the one the one hand I'm getting a lot stronger really fast, on the other hand though its made my life a lot more complicated and I still don't know who's behind all this." Naruto said as he though about all the changes in his life.

"I guess for the time being I should use whatever I can to make myself stronger, and on that note I should look and see what stat needs the most improvement." Naruto said as he pulled up his stat screen to see where he was weakest.

 **Level : 8**

 **Exp.:3425/5000**

 **HP: 1000/1000 [15 HP/s]**

 **MP: 2500/2500 [65 MP/s]**

 **Str.: 32**

 **Vit.: 53**

 **Int.: 67**

 **Wis.: 40**

 **Agl.: 32**

 **Luck: 115**

 **8500 ryo**

 **Status: None**

"Hmm, my strength and agility are a little low compared with my other stats, while my luck and mp are really high. My mp I get with my perks and all, but my luck why is that so high especially when nothing seems to go my way." Naruto said while looking over his stats.

"I also have one perk point and one skill point to use if I want maybe I should check my perks and see is there's anything I want." Naruto said before looking at all his available perks.

 **Shikotsumyaku (2 perk points)**

 **You gain +10 HP**

 **You gain +5 HP/s**

 **You gain +25 Str.**

 **You gain +25 Vit.**

 **You gain Shikotsumyaku bloodline**

 **Lions Charisma (1 perk point)**

 **You gain +2 to speech**

 **You gain +2 to barter**

 **The Love Kami (1 perk point)**

 **You gain+25 to all romanceable beings**

 **You gain the ability to create a harem**

 **I am death ( 2 perk points)**

 **you gain +10 str.**

 **you gain +10 vit**

 **you gain undead body**

 **you gain immunity to death magic**

 **you gain + 100% incr to fire damage received**

 **you gain + 100% incr to holy damage received**

 **you gain + 100% incr to soul damage received**

 **The ghost (1 perk point)**

 **you gain +100 int.**

 **you gain +100 wis.**

 **You gain +50 agl.**

 **You gain +500 mp**

 **you gain +15 mp/s**

 **you gain +3 to Enochian**

 **you gain +3 to speech**

 **you gain forbidden knowledge**

 **you gain max ability with Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros**

 **you gain +100% incr to bloodlust**

 **you gain another soul**

"Hmm the ghost is new and it looks like it would make me really powerful really quickly and it only costs one perk point, on the other hand though the new soul thing really worries me. Judging by the fact it increases my ability with that new world breaker and the description about it, I'm guessing that new soul is who ever created that item, which means he must be really strong and as strong as I've gotten I'm no where near challenging the kami's yet. Other than it though only shikotsumyaku seems worth my time right now and it needs two perk points. Well I guess at least for now I'll just hold on to my perk point for later." Naruto said as reasoned out what to do with the perk point he had.

"Now there's the matter of that skill point and if I should spend it or not. On the one hand my speech skill is why I couldn't find out about my parents, but on the other hand it won't really help me get stronger either nor will my barter skill for that matter. Besides those there's the 9-heavens style, Enochian and mana control and of those only the 9 heavens style will actually help me get stronger immediately, but Ip would probably notice if I just suddenly got better in martial arts. Shit I don't really see any point in using the skill point either right now at least not until I get some techniques under some of them." Naruto said reasoning to save his skill point also.

"^Yawn^ I guess it really is getting late, still at the very least I've gotten stronger than I was a few days ago so I guess the game isn't all bad. What am I'm going to do about my parents though, I mean who knows if that old bastard will ever tell me about them." Naruto said still angry about yesterday's events even after spending all day trying to keep his mind off it.

"Hmm, there might be other people who know who they are, but how do I find them and if I do how do I get them to tell me. I guess for now the best option is to just keep my ear to the ground for people who might know them and/or try to figure out who they could be by myself. Erggh! I just know life is going to get even more complicated from now on." Naruto exclaimed as he lay in his bed.

"Hmm well if nothing else its going to be a fun ride." Naruto said as he finally closed his eyes to go to sleep.


	4. my path

disclaimer: I own nothing except the thoughts inside my head. Any and all works used are the properties of their creators not mine.

Normal speech: "Whats up"

Demon/Divine speech: **"Nothing much"**

human thinking: _Damn I hope no one can hear me_

Demon/Divine thinking: _**Guess again mortal**_

 **AN: Sorry this took so long guy but between school and some health issues this just kept getting pushed back and being my first fanfic I totally spaced on letting you guys know. I am so sorry you guys and to make up for it thise chapter than first three chapters combined and most chapters after this will probably be around 10k but no promises. Now story wise I have the next few chapters map out so you should expect quicker updates. Finally the harem is still open though like I said I've already chosen two (fem. Tet and fem. kyuubi [will be diff than usual]) but the rest I need your help on and will be about 3-5 members but if someone makes a strong case I could possibly do one or two more but nothing bigger than that. Which brings me to the next point now most of these members can be chosen all the way until at least chapter 10 perhaps furthe depending on who it comes down to but I need at least one Konoha girl before chapter six it can be any from Konoha you want and it will probably be at least two weeks before I need that so vote for whoever until then. Well that's all I promise not to let it go that long between updates again guys. Until next time ;)**

 **Chapter 4: My path  
**

* * *

Two fucking years, it had been two fucking years since his life had become a video game and Naruto could honestly say he had made some progress in getting to his goal of getting stronger. Just looking over his progress the past two years brought a smile to his usually stoic face, which had become all the more common in the past two years unfortunately.

 **Level : 13**

 **Exp.:27550/50000**

 **HP: 2000/2000 [15 HP/s]**

 **MP: 4700/4700 [65 MP/s]**

 **Str.: 101**

 **Vit.: 127**

 **Int.: 147**

 **Wis.: 90**

 **Agl.: 112**

 **Luck: 185**

 **50000 ryo**

 **Status: None**

Naruto was particularly proud of his stats, as they were far superior to his classmates and even some genin which made him even happier. Thanks to this, there was even talk of him graduating early from the academy being one of the youngest in the entire history of Konoha to do so. His skills had also come a long way compared to two years prior, he had acquired a variety of new ones and improved old ones to become far stronger and more experienced than before.

 **martial arts**

 **9 heavens style (4/10)**

The 9 heavens style is a powerful martial arts style that was created to fight on par with the kami's. You have become proficient at this style of fighting and are good enough to have learned a few of its techniques.

 **Weapon styles**

 **Throwing (7/10)**

You are highly accurate at throwing weapons of almost any kind as well as most objects but unique/heavy weapons as well as some objects may miss their mark.

 **Spells**

 **mana (6/10)**

You are fairly good at using spells requiring only pure mana and control to work and you can cast high-mid level spells

 **Illusion (3/10)**

You have the ability to cast low level illusions, however, most trained beings will see them and those with certain abilities and/or perks can easily negate them.

 **Fire (4/10)**

The element of fire is starting to become natural to you and you can cast low-mid level fire spells now.

 **Other**

 **Enochian (6/10)**

You understand the advanced concepts of the first language. This allows you to read and write advanced seals which most know as fuinjutsu.

 **Mana control (7/10)**

You can just barely control your mana and waste a lost of it. Spells cost 20% less mana as a result.

 **Speech (7/10)**

You are extremely articulate and charm all but the most steadfast of people into telling them everything you want to know.

 **Barter (4/10)**

You are okay at shopping as a result things cost 10% more and you sell them for 5% less.

 **Stealth (8/10)**

You are almost impossible to detect by conventional means and only the very best could even try. Note some enemies may have certain spells/skills/perks that may negate this skill no matter how high it is unless the proper precautions (your own spells/skills/perks) are taken.

Needless to say he was really happy with his current list of skills especially given the fact he finally had some spells to use like even if they were just some low level ones. In fact there been another game update which had added techniques as an available option to choose from the game menu. Techniques were the abilities he learned under his skills and as well as the requirements to use them. He had learned this when he gotten a techniques scroll as a reward from a quest and used it. He had later found out that he couldn't use said technique because he hadn't meant the specific requirements to use it, in this case his fire skill had been to low. He had also learned that by surpassing those specific requirements he could do more with a spell for example when he had first learned the replacement technique he could only switch with objects that had roughly the same amount of matter as he did and they had to be no more than 5 m away and it took him awhile. Now though he he switch with almost any object from about 25m away and fairy quickly at that.

^Sigh^ it really was nice to finally get some techniques under his belt and not just have some powerful skills that meant nothing.

 _First heaven: false nirvana- [martial art]_

 _requirement: 9 heavens style lvl 4_

 _Temporarily gives a small boost to all stats_

 _duration:5 min_

 _cooldown:10 min_

 _Mana arrow- [spell]_

 _requirement: mana lvl 3, mana control lvl 4_

 _Fire a small concentrated blast of mana_

 _cost: 50 mp_

 _multi-mana arrow- [spell]_

 _requirement: mana lvl 4, mana control lvl 5_

 _fire five small mana arrows at once_

 _cost: 100 mp_

 _spiraling mana arrow- [spell]_

 _requirement: mana lvl 4, mana control lvl 6_

 _fires a rotating mana arrow for extra power_

 _cost: 75 mp_

 _light- [spell]_

 _requirement: mana lvl 1, mana control lvl 1_

 _create a small floating ball of light_

 _cost: 5 mp_

 _scan- [spell]_

 _requirement: mana lvl 1, mana control lvl 1_

 _get basic info (lvl, strengths, weaknesses) on most beings [higher beings may be immune]_

 _cost: 1 mp_

 _replacement- [spell]_

 _requirement: mana lvl 2, mana control lvl 2_

 _use mana to quickly switch yourself with another object to escape harm_

 _cost: 15 mp_

 _fireball- [spell]_

 _requirement: fire lvl 1, mana control lvl 2_

 _fire a small concentrated ball of fire at an enemy_

 _cost: 75 mp_

 _flamethrower- [spell]_

 _requirement: fire lvl 3, mana control lvl 5_

 _unleash a continuous torrent of flame from your hand_

 _cost: 25 mp/s_

 _transformation- [spell]_

 _requirement:illusion lvl 1, mana control lvl 2_

 _a spell that lets you change your appearance_

 _cost: 5 mp/s_

 _clones (illusionary)- [spell]_

 _requirement:illusion lvl 1, mana control level 1_

 _create a bunch of fake copies of yourself_

 _cost: 10 mp_

 _inverted world- [spell]_

 _requirement: illusion lvl 3, mana control lvl 4_

 _causes your opponent to see everything upside down_

 _cost: 30 mp_

 _storage- [enochian]_

 _requirement:enochian lvl 2_

 _create a rune on an object to store non-living things in_

explosive- [enochian]

 _requirement:enochian lvl 2_

 _create a rune on an object that will explode when activated_

 _note: power of explosion increases with enochian level_

 _barrier- [enochian]_

 _requirement: enochian lvl 3_

 _create a rune that will protect a small space when activated_

 _note: strength of barrier will increase with enochian level_

Though he would never admit it to anyone ever, despite being a paranoid, intelligent child with a rather bleak worldview, he still thought the fact he could throw balls of fire at people now was pretty cool. The best part for him though was the techniques he had learned, which finally showed that he was making at least some progress toward his goal of getting stronger. Of course the fact that by increasing his skills he could make certain techniques even stronger was extremely helpful in his quest to become powerful. Increasing the power of his techniques wasn't the only thing improving his skills to high level did though. He had also found out that some of his skills when they reached a certain level would reward him with rather helpful perks to help him become even stronger.

Which was another thing, he had acquired a few more perks in the last two years than he had, had previously. He still hadn't gotten Shikotsumyaku yet but that was because he still hadn't figured out a way to really explain to people how he had gotten that ability. The best he had come up with were that the kaguya where the Shikotsumyaku originated from were very, very distantly related to the Uzumaki from what he had found out, but since he didn't know for sure who his parents were he didn't exactly how plausible of an excuse that would be. After all if his Uzumaki parent had been well known and documented it could possibly tear his excuse to shreds and he couldn't have that at least not until he was least as strong as that old bastard. Still at least acquiring more perks got him closer to his ultimate goal even if a few of them would be hard to explain when he eventually acquired them.

 **Lions Charisma**

 **You gain +2 to speech**

 **You gain +2 to barter**

 **Shadow strike**

 **you gain 100% incr to damage when undetected**

 **night owl**

 **you gain 10% incr to exp at night**

 **muffled movement**

 **you make no noise when you move**

Most of the new perks he had acquired were related to his stealth skill which worked out great considering seeing as how he preferred to take his enemies out before they even knew he was there. Speaking of taking out his enemies when they were unaware, his new world breaker was perfect for it. Ouroboros indestructible nature and powerful poison made it the perfect silent killer especially since its infinite chain meant it could be used from any distance. Ouroboros really had become quite the boon to him in the past two years helping him out on quite a few of the quests he had taken. That being said he was far from mastering it, which was another thing he had found out when the game had updated again. Apparently world breakers had levels however they weren't about how strong the item itself was but how well he had mastered it. In fact according to the game he hadn't even begun to be a master of Ouroboros.

 **1. Tet's piece (lvl max)\- An item created by the powerful Kami of games Tet's ****piece turns the world into a video game for those it finds worthy.**

 **2. Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros (lvl 2/5)\- A powerful relic created by a man who sought to be more powerful than the gods. This item possess' some form of sentience and won't let anyone that is unworthy so much as touch it, but for those who are, it permanently binds to them until there death. Appearing as a never ending chain attached to the head of a snake it is capable of many powerful feats such as, being indestructible even by the gods, able to drain away life energy, and contains a miasma poisonous enough to kill a god. **

It was nice to know where he stood though when it came to mastering Ouroboros and that Tet's piece was already maxed out, which was nice since he had no idea how he would increase his mastery over that.

As a result of doing some quests, the academy, and a liberal use of the scan ability he also knew full well where he stood in the realms of power and why he was so proud of how strong he had become. As it turned out you average Konoha civilian was only about a lvl 3, the average academy graduate a lvl 8 your average genin was only a level 12 and the average chunin was lvl 18. This meant that despite not yet graduating from the academy Naruto was stronger than most genin, which meant he was well on his way to becoming stronger. Of course this didn't mean their weren't exceptions after all these were just the averages for example many of the citizens in the red light district where he lived, despite having no to little training were usually a few levels higher than their non-red light counterparts due to their lifestyle. One other thing he had found out though, was that anything beyond chunin, i.e. special jonin, jonin, and anbu didn't have an average level, largely due to massive variation of the people within those groups since the only thing above that was hokage and there could only be one of those. Still it was good knowledge to have, since it set the bars he needed to overcome and gave him some new entries in his bestiary for the groups he had beaten.

 **Academy student (lvl 1-10)**

 **Everyone has to start somewhere even ninja, that being said the majority of this group have very little to show in terms of strength.**

 **Strengths: various**

 **Weakness:** **various**

 **civilian (lvl 1-5)**

 **A normal simple person and the epitome of average. Honestly if you can't beat these guys you should just give up on being strong.**

 **Strengths: few**

 **Weakness:** **many**

 **Shambling corpse (lvl 5)**

 **The simplest and lowest form of the undead raised by necromancy. It had no strengths and is weak to pretty much everything and only provides a threat in large numbers. Seriously if you can't beat one of these you need to reevaluate what your doing with your life.**

 **Strengths: none**

 **Weakness:** **many**

The only new entry in his bestiary in the past two years that was unusual was the shambling corpse entry which he had got in doing a mission to figure out why Izanami didn't like him. In the end he hadn't found much out except it had to with the night the kyuubi was sealed into him, but other than that he got nothing, but his first real fight against something not human. In all honestly it had been easier than he had expected, but given the relatively low level of the corpses and having no paticular abilities or strengths to speak, that was to be expected.

As far as the game that was his life went that was pretty much all that had happened in the past two years except a few minor things. He was currently holding on to about 3 perk points, two skill points, and 20 stat points for just in case reasons. After all it was better to have and not need than need and not have.

His relationships hadn't really change except an increase in his relationship with the undead and Ip. He had made a few minor improvements to his apartment building that had increased its value to 4.5 million ryo and he had finally gotten his hands on a steady supply of ninja supplies like some kunai and real ninja clothes.

Actually his appearance was one of the few things that really had changed over the years. To begin with his eyes had become gold with slit like pupils much like a snake's so he would say that this change was most likely because of Ouroboros. No more was he the scrawny street rat in plain clothes. Thanks to his training with Ip he had more than bulked up from two years prior. This was not to say he was bulky by any means, in fact his physique was more like that of a runner or a gymnast, sleek and built for movement rather than heavy blows. His clothes had also changed drawing more than a few eyebrows he wore a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, brown steel-toed shoes. a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts and he completed the outfit with a black fedora hat.

As for Konoha itself not much had changed in two years not that he had expected it to, in such a short time or at all for that matter. In fact he never expected Konoha or its people to ever change for that matter. He had long since given up on ever finding someone out there that he could call friend much less love. Sure there was Ip, but Naruto held no illusions of the old man's health. He was positively ancient being even older than the current hokage and Naruto was sure that it would only be a matter of time before he was gone and he was left all alone in the world. Which was fine with him, he didn't want any sort of revenge on Konoha,he merely wanted to be left alone. That was the true and honest reason he wanted to be stronger, simply so everyone would leave him the fuck alone.

"Sigh, I guess I should stop reminiscing and go to school" Naruto said as he got up and left his apartment and headed to the academy.

Ah the academy yet another thing that hadn't changed in the two years since his life had become a game. The students and faculty alike still ignored him at best and hated him at worst. Still no one tried to actively sabotage his learning seeing as the hokage had made it perfectly clear that anyone who did would face immediate execution, no exceptions. The old bastard was probably trying to get back into his good graces, not that it had worked, but at least he could learn in peace. Which had been the big surprise for him, he had actually learned a few things at the academy. Sure it was mostly the basic academy jutsu and the proper way to throw some ninja weapons, but still it was something which was far more than he was expecting.

"Still I wish they would just let me graduate already, so that I can reach my goal sooner" Naruto said as he sat down in his desk just in time for the bell to ring and for class to begin.

"Errgh, what waste of time!" Naruto exclaimed as he left the academy.

Sure he had learned some stuff when they were first teaching them practical techniques, but now he was so far beyond that it wasn't even funny. The non-practical stuff was even worse going over how awesome the first hokage or fourth hokage were made him want to hurl. He did enjoy the lectures about the Nidame though, being his idol and all.

"Naruto-san" a voice exclaimed before an anbu appeared.

"Hai, anbu-san what do you need" Naruto said as he stood in the academy yard.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence in his office immediately" the anbu said

"I see, as you wish anbu-san" Naruto said before the anbu placed a hand on his shoulder causing Naruto to flinch and used the shunshin technique to take them to the hokage's office.

"Ah Naruto-kun you've arrived, you are dismissed anbu-san arigatou" the hokage said as they arrived in his office before the anbu disappeared.

"What do you want hokage-san" Naruto said in his all to familiar monotone voice that greatly saddened the hokage.

"Sigh, as you are no doubt aware you have far exceeded your fellow classmates at the academy to such a point that even the final years are behind you." the hokage said trying to gauge Naruto's reaction only to get nothing from his unchanging face.

"As it is the faculty of the academy are unsure of what to do as there is little left they can teach you. That being said the elders and I have talked it over and have decided that despite this it would be best for you to remain in the academy at least for a little while.: the hokage said carefully dreading Naruto's reaction.

"I see is that all hokage-san" Naruto said once again without emotion.

"H-hai" the hokage stammered in reply honestly no reaction was ironically the only reaction he hadn't prepared himself for.

"Excuse me then, there are still errands I must run before my day can be complete" Naruto said as he stood up and began to leave.

"Naruto-san, I hope you understand that the elders and I are only doing what we think is best." the hokage exclaimed hurriedly.

"As you say hokage-san" Naruto said simply before leaving the hokage alone in his office.

"Oh, Naruto-kun what have I and this village done to you." the hokage said sadly.

"Waste an enormous source of potential." a voice exclaimed from the darkness.

"Danzo" the hokage muttered to his oldest friend and rival

"You should have given me the boy when he was born Hiruzen, then you wouldn't be in this situation." Danzo said unabashedly.

"And have the boy turn into one of your emotionless little drones I don't think so!" the hokage exclaimed angrily.

"You always were a fool Hiruzen, but I never thought you stupid until now. I am not so foolish as to try and rid the boy of the only thing that keeps the beast in check. I would have merely guaranteed the boy's loyalty to Konoha and in turn its assured protection." Danzo said matter-of-factly.

" I-I know that, but you know as well as I do that your having him wasn't a part of the plan" the hokage said defeatedly.

"To Yomi with that foolish plan Hiruzen! I will not put Konoha's fate at risk for a gamble of all things." Danzo retorted angrily.

"We have to trust-" the hokage said before he was cut off.

"Fuck trusting that idiot boy and his Uzumaki wife, I will put my faith in the here and now versus what may come to pass Hiruzen" Danzo said frustrated at the hokage.

"We are far to along to stop now old friend. When Minato-kun and his family return then all of this will be over." the hokage said in response.

"You truly are an idiot Hiruzen. Do you really believe that the boy will understand. That his mother and father left him to train their daughter, his sister, because of some stupid prophecy given by an ancient toad. Do you think he will understand that he was left behind to be a seen deterrent of war while his sister got everything he could ever dream of. Do you think he will understand when they come to remove his half of the kyuubi to rejoin it in his sister putting his life at risk. Is this what you think Hiruzen? Or are you like me and see a ticking kyuubi sized bomb ready to go off and most likely will when he finds out his parents fucking left him and are only coming back to screw him over." Danzo said angrily without pause.

"That, that isn't true and you know it Danzo. The plan is for them to train Nagami-chan to stop whatever event that is coming that will threaten the world away from prying eyes while Naruto-kun stays behind so that the other nations won't attack us while they are away. Then when the Naruto and Nagami are fourteen they will return and with Tsunade-chan's help abstract Naruto's half of the kyuubi and combine it with Nagami's to give her the extra strength she needs to save the world. In the end Naruto-kun will be free and have the loving family he has always wanted" the hokage said in reply

"Surely even you cannot be so stupid as to believe that will be the outcome" Danzo said questioningly.

"I have to, or else what Naruto-kun has gone through all the these years will be for naught." the hokage said sadly.

"It is already for naught Hiruzen. The boy has become far to strong and far to fed up with both his situation and Konoha for that outcome to occur. You may continue to wallow in your pity and believe in a fool's plan but I will not gamble with Konoha's future." Danzo said exasperated by the hokage's inaction.

"What do you plan to do, Danzo?" the hokage asked threateningly.

"What I have always done, make sure Konoha stands above all others. I will help the boy from the shadows since you will not. You can make your fool's bet if you want, but don't expect me to do the same, especially when there's a sure thing right in front of us. Besides is the reports are to be believed then the boy's progress eclipse's the girl's own. Hmmph! ironically isn't it, they put everything into this plan and they choose the wrong child." Danzo said in reply before disappearing.

"Sigh, I really hope you know what you're doing Minato because your son is the one paying the price. Everyone is playing with his life you, me, Danzo, and without any say from him in the matter. It is times like these I wonder if it would be such a bad thing if the world ended." the hokage said tiredly as he looked out into his village.

 **Naruto's apartment**

"I wonder if the hokage really thinks I'm that stupid." Naruto said questioningly as he walked into his apartment.

"Making friends, yeah right! Even he must know how impossible that is." Naruto said to himself as he sat down on his couch.

"Still this poses a problem, if they are intent at keeping me at the academy then it could be four years before I am out of there and that will significantly slow down my progress of becoming stronger." Naruto said as he thought aloud.

"The question now becomes what can I do about it." Naruto said to himself as he tried to figure out what to do.

The diminishing returns he was getting from doing quests and training meant that wasn't a possible solution. He could quit the academy and try to get stronger with another non-shinobi faction, but the only ones that had the power he sought and the clout that being Konoha's jinchuriki wouldn't matter were the samurai and the monks. The only problem being that as ninja village samurai only showed up when the daimyo did, so that was a no go, and the life of a monk just wasn't very appealing to him, so that was also out. He supposed he could also just leave Konoha but he was under no illusion about his chances of surviving entirely on his own outside of Konoha's walls especially with his status as a jinchuriki. Not to metion the fact that he was sure Konoha wouldn't let him go without a fight.

"Dammit at this rate the only thing I can do is use that" Naruto said frustrated at his situation

He really, really didn't want to use that of all thing, but from the looks of things he might no have a choice. It was a plan that he come up with if ever his progress was forcibly stalled for an unacceptable period of time or that his very life was in danger, which in his world were basically the same thing. All in all it was a relatively simple plan he had named the ghost protocol, which as the name implied was just him acquiring the ghost perk from his list. It wasn't exactly the best plan, but it was about the best he could come up with, with his limited resources and should his life be at stake.

It was a last gambit to try and gain a lot of power quickly to make sure he could see through his ultimate goal of being left alone. It was risky seeing as how he would gain an extra soul inside of his body which was just what he needed seeing as he already had the kyuubi. Not only that, but this soul was most likely the one who had created Ouroboros, which meant the amount of power he had was ridiculous, which would make him extremely dangerous. That all being taken into consideration though desperate times did call for desperate measure.

"Fuck, there are so many things to consider here. On the one hand if I do nothing my progress will be significantly stalled and it will take that much longer to reach my goal, which is simply unacceptable. On the other if I do this, there is a serious chance I could die or worse. Dammit why does my life have to be so complicated." Naruto said as he paced around his apartment trying to figure out what to do.

"Sigh, well what would the Nidame do." Naruto said trying to think what his idol would do in this situation. The Nidame was never prone to rush into decisions and was a notable strategic planner, but as Naruto thought over what his hero would do he realized something. The Nidame despite being an extremely careful man like himself had more than once put his life on the line for the sake of his plans and if he could not do the same how could he ever reach his goal.

"To Yomi with it then!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly as acquired the ghost perk before he could regret it.

"Arrrrgh!" Naruto screamed before passing out.

"Errgh, my head. You know this whole passing out thing is getting really fucking old." Naruto said as he stood up and took a look at his surroundings.

He appeared to be in a dimly lit room of some sort with some kind of black ooze coming out of the walls. There were also three different glowing paintings around the room. The first was of an old man with two horns atop his head and glowed a subtle blue color. The second was of giant tree that bore only a single fruit it glowed an angry red color. The third and final picture was of a giant snake eating its own tail and it glowed a sickly yellow color. However by far the strangest thing in the room was the bed which was in the shape of a coffin and had some sort of mist that covered the entire room coming out from underneath it.

"Where in the name of the kami's am I" Naruto said in confusion at his surroundings.

" **ku ku ku, I thought that would be obvious you little idiot." a voice said, seeming to echo throughout the room.**

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked around the room for the source of the voice.

" **Woohoo up here brat" the voice said derisively as Naruto turned to look up.**

"What in the name of Amaterasu" Naruto said as he saw the source of the voice.

Up on the ceiling seemingly stuck in the black ooze was a man that looked remarkably similar to him except for the green hair and insane smile on his face.

"Who the fuck are you!" Naruto exclaimed rather heatedly at the man on the ceiling.

" **Your either incredibly stupid or plain insane. After all who asks a question they already know the answer to." The man said laughingly.**

" I-I, see you must be the extra soul that is suppose to inhabit my body. Which could only mean that this my soul, or a mental representation of it anyway." Naruto said as he put everything together.

" **Ding, Ding, Ding give this boy a prize he figured it out. I bet your parents are so proud. Oh wait that's right you don't even know who they are. Ku ku ku" the still unnamed man said seemingly trying his best to get a rise out of Naruto.**

"Hmm, now how do I get out of here" Naruto said ignoring the man.

" **You dare to ignore the great Yuki Terumi you little shit!" the man spat out angrily.**

"Yuki Terumi huh, I see so that's your name." Naruto said smugly to the now named Yuki.

" **Hmm, perhaps your smarter than I gave you credit for" Yuki said as he realized what Naruto had just done.**

" **Of course, that isn't exactly saying much considering I thought you were a complete idiot in the first place." Yuki said once again trying to get under Naruto's skin.**

"Perhaps, but I'm not the one stuck to a ceiling am I" Naruto said before wondering exactly why Yuki was stuck up there.

" **Hmmph, it would be just my luck to be reborn into someone with Izanami's power." Yuki muttered angrily to himself.**

"What, What did you say?" Naruto questioned, completely shocked at what he just heard.

" **Ah that's right you don't know do you. Well you see it happened on that night eight years ago when that giant plush doll was put into you. Well the ants of this world have become even weaker than when I was originally around and so they needed some help to put away that giant rat. To this end they called upon the power of Izanami, of course it wasn't really her, her mere presence in this world would throw everything to chaos, not to mention that everyone in this pathetic place you call home working together wouldn't be strong enough to call her down. No they called an envoy of hers instead with just enough power to put the rat inside you" Yuki explained.**

"But how does that give me Izanami's power?" Naruto questioned.

" **Oh that's right you don't know that either" Yuki said teasingly**

"Know what!, tell me" Naruto demanded

" **As you wish, you see on that night where you got fucked oh so good you only got half of the kyuubi, though you did end up with its soul lucky you." Yuki told Naruto**

"Half, I only got half of the kyuubi, but then where did the other half go" Naruto said as he pondered on what Yuki had told him.

" **That's simple, into your sister" Yuki said seeming to take some sick joy in this revelation to Naruto.**

"My sister! I have a sister!" Naruto exclaimed with a tornado of emotions

"Where is she? Tell me now!" Naruto screamed at Yuki.

" **Sorry I hate to tell you this but I have no fucking idea." Yuki said not the least bit sorry.**

"Bullshit! You seem to know everything else about my life how can you not know that." Naruto demanded of Yuki.

" **I only know what you know plus my own knowledge. How the fuck would I know where she is? I've been dead for millenniums and you didn't even know you had one until now" Yuki said looking at Naruto like he was stupid again.**

"Then how the fuck do you what happen the night the kyuubi was sealed into me." Naruto asked of Yuki

" **Simple your memories" Yuki said.**

"My memories?" Naruto said confused.

" **Duh, in case you forgot you were there that night. You may not remember it, but the information is still there, just buried so deep you can't access it, but lucky for you I can. In fact I know everything about you, even things you don't know about yourself." Yuki said haughtily.**

"Like I care" Naruto said dismissively of Yuki's last statement

"That old fuck is going to pay for this though I swear it." Naruto said angrily

" **ku ku ku, why so serious brat" Yuki said laughingly.**

"None of your fucking business! Now then finish explaining about why your stuck on my ceiling." Naruto said in retort.

" **Hmmph as you wish. Now where was I. Oh yes, you see they used Izanami's envoy to split the kyuubi in two with you getting its yin and soul while you sister got its yang. The thing is the envoy they summoned wasn't meant to be used like this. The envoy they summoned was meant only to seal something within its own stomach at the cost of the users life. They though used it to seal the doll into not one but two different little brats and because of this, things did not go according to plan. You see you just so happened to** **get totally fucked. The envoy's hand entered you first and left you last meaning you were exposed to its power the longest" Yuki explained**

" **Human beings are not meant to be exposed to the power of death until they are, well dead especially not as potent as Izanami's. You and your sister though got exposed to it for an extended period of time. Your sister however lucked out and by going through her last and exiting her first she had just little enough exposure to come out okay. You though, you were fundamentally changed that day. Thanks to that day you contain the power of death, Izanami's power inside you and without any of the responsibilities or obligations that normally brings." Yuki continue to explain**

" **You see normally to have the power belonging of god inside you basically have to be that god's pet or their child which basically equate to the same thing when it comes to the gods. You though got all the power with none of the hassle, which consequently is why Izanami is pissed at you and why I'm stuck on this ceiling. You see you only have a little of her power but it's her most basic yet useful one, the power to consume souls. This basically means that oh so slowly your absorbing me into your own soul. Of course there are consequences to this given that my soul and power are so much greater then your own, that the more of my soul you absorb the more like me you become to the point I might as well just be reborn in the flesh" Yuki said to Naruto's worry**

"Wait, if I only have a little of Izanami's power and its not even my fault why the fuck is she so mad at me." Naruto asked confused at why Izanami would be so mad at me.

" **By the various gods you really are an idiot. It doesn't matter how much of her power you have, the point is you have it and you aren't in anyway under her control. Of course don't think she's just mad at you she's pretty pissed at the people who performed the sealing to. For one she knows its really their fault and by using the envoy the way they did, they cheated its price and Izanami's of her souls. Believe me she's pretty mad at them. The only problem is there are rules in place that even she must obey. You see she's stuck in Yomi and can only influence this world by sending the undead loyal to her and her envoy's to do her bidding, Not only that, but the gods are forbidden from letting humans know they exist so she has to be incredibly subtle in her attempts to kill you and reclaim her power." Yuki explained.**

"I see, I guess I can understand that, but why do the gods not want humans to know they exist" Naruto asked.

" **Simple really, you see a long time ago on another planet, everyone in the world new gods existed and so most sought out there power. Well as you can imagine with so many people having godly power, wars took a very ugly turn and to make a long story short, that planet didn't last very long, so the gods decided for various reason that it would be better if humans didn't know of their existence." Yuki explained**

"I guess that makes sense, but if I understand you right there other worlds out there. Naruto said slightly surprised to find out about the existence of other worlds.

" **Duh, you didn't really think this little marble was it did you?" Yuki questioned.**

"No, not really but I never really had proof to the contrary either." Naruto explained.

"Now then I have to ask why the fuck have you been answering all of my questions. You seem more like the type to take immense joy in others suffering then to give a damn so why?" Naruto questioned earnestly, unable to figure why he would help him.

" **You really should pick up a book sometime, it might have that vastly under powered intelligence of yours. Since if you'd been listening you'd remember that I'm slowly becoming with you so whatever happens to you and while I do enjoy others pain I like my own survival more. Plus I just got away from the bitch Izanami and if you die, well let's just say my little reunion with her will be most unpleasant. The biggest reason though is because by telling you all of this I will cause far more chaos than if I didn't and as much as I would enjoy your suffering I will enjoy the chaos you will cause oh so much more." Yuki said as he explained his reasons for helping Naruto.**

"I see, I really should have expected as much" Naruto said before he realized there was one more question he wish to ask Yuki.

"Yuki-san you must know that my life has been turned into a game correct?" Naruto asked

" **Sigh, I thought we just went over me knowing everything you know" Yuki said exasperated.**

"Quite, then I must ask , who in the name of Yomi is Tet?" Naruto asked trying to find out anything about the kami who had made his life into a game.

" **I see, now that is a good question. To start with there are far more gods out there then jut the ones you know as the kamis and they are far more like us humans than they like to think they are. One of these gods is known as Tet the god of games. Truth be told I don't really know much about her, except she's stronger than the one you call Amaterasu but weaker the Izanami and as her title suggests she's always playing games. She's also suppose to be one of the nicer gods as least as far gods go anyway." Yuki informed Naruto**

"It isn't much, but it's better than nothing I suppose" Naruto said a little disappointed on how little information Yuki had on Tet.

The only thing he had really learned was that Tet was a girl. Sure he had a rough idea on how strong she was but seeing as how he had no real idea on how strong Izanami and Amaterasu were except a lot stronger than him that information was useless to him.

"Now then how the fuck do I get out of here" Naruto asked.

" **Seriously it's like you say one stupid thing for every smart thing you say. Its your soul you idiot just thing you want out of here and you will be." Yuki said**

"Tch, whatever" Naruto said as he took Yuki's advice and disappeared from the representation of his soul.

" **Now then whatever will we do with you" Yuki said to a closet that had gone unnoticed to Naruto, but not him as a pair of scared glowing red eyes could be seen.**

 **Real world**

"Well that was different" Naruto said standing up

"Now besides another unwanted guest taking up residence in my body what else did that perk give me" Naruto said before opening up the menu to see exactly what the perk had gave him, since it had been so long since he had looked at it, hoping to never have to use though you could see where that got him.

 **The ghost**

 **you gain +100 int.**

 **you gain +100 wis.**

 **You gain +50 agl.**

 **You gain +500 mp**

 **you gain +15 mp/s**

 **you gain +3 to Enochian**

 **you gain +3 to speech**

 **you gain forbidden knowledge**

 **you gain max ability with Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros**

 **you gain +100% incr to bloodlust**

 **you gain another soul**

"It looks like mainly the stats that affect my magic and my speed were effected as well as a boost in my speech and enochian skill. Hmm judging by that, that asshole was most likely a mage of some sort and a powerful one at that." Naruto said as he deduced a bit about Yuki's history from the perk.

"Well lets take a look at my new stats, shall we." Naruto said to himself with the smallest hint of arrogance and as he looked at his new stats

 **Stats**

 **Level : 13**

 **Exp.:27550/50000**

 **HP: 2000/2000 [15 HP/s]**

 **MP: 5200/5200 [80 MP/s]**

 **Str.: 101**

 **Vit.: 127**

 **Int.: 247**

 **Wis.: 190**

 **Agl.: 212**

 **Luck: 185**

 **50000 ryo**

 **Status: None**

 **Enochian (9/10)**

You know more about the first language than any human should. You are now able to speak almost all Enochian words out loud and only have to write the most complicated things down.

 **Speech (max)**

Your a real snake charmer now and could sell water to a drowning man. If you ask, people will now tell you their deepest darkest secrets that most wouldn't even say out loud much less to someone else.

 **2\. Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros (lvl max) \- A powerful relic created by a man who sought to be more powerful than the gods. This item possess' some form of sentience and won't let anyone that is unworthy so much as touch it, but for those who are, it permanently binds to them until there death. Appearing as a never ending chain attached to the head of a snake it is capable of many powerful feats such as, being indestructible even by the gods, able to drain away life energy, and contains a miasma poisonous enough to kill a god. **

Damn not only were his magic capabilities ridiculously high now, but now he could make most seals work by just saying words instead of having to prepare things before hand which was an incredibly useful ability. The max ability with Ouroboros was also nice since thanks to the game or Yuki he wasn't sure which, he knew exactly what it was capable of, which had to admit was pretty fucking badass. The forbidden knowledge he took to basically mean Yuki's knowledge which he hated to admit far surpassed his own. The only worrisome things were the increase in blood lust and the most worrisome thing that he didn't feel any different from usual. Perhaps it wasn't until he fought that it would show itself or perhaps his total indifference to the world meant that even doubling his bloodlust meant nothing.

"Now what to do though" Naruto said since while power problem was mostly solved there were still four years to kill before he could get of the academy.

"Hmm, what's this" Naruto said noticing a piece of paper on his table that had not been there this morning.

"It's a map of Konoha with a spot circled on it. Did the game put this here?" Naruto wondered before checking all his available quests only to find nothing.

"Well if the game didn't put this here than who did?" Naruto said paranoid that someone had been in his apartment.

"Should I follow this or not especially since this is most likely a trap" Naruto said knowing his terrible luck and that were people in Konoha stupid enough to do something like this.

"Fuck it, if worse comes to worse, I can just try some of my new abilities out on whoever set this up." Naruto said as he headed to the place marked on the map.

 **Streets of Konoha**

"This is the right place, right?" Naruto questioned himself as he once again looked at the map

"Yep, this is where I'm suppose to be." Naruto said as he looked over where he was at.

He was standing on one of Konoha's many backstreets in the civilian district. There was little there not even a building in fact the only thing there that wasn't dirt was a manhole cover in middle of the street.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Naruto said as he stared at the manhole cover.

"This better fucking be worth it one way or another." Naruto said as he moved the cover and and made his way down while also moving the cover back into place, just in case someone wandered over this way.

"Now what" Naruto said casting a light spell to see his surroundings.

There were only two paths from the ladder north and south and the south path had caved in leaving only the north path available.

"Well I guess that solves that." Naruto said as he made his way down the sewer before eventually coming to a dead end.

"Are you serious" Naruto said as he looked over the dead end

"Dammit I come all this way for this, I swear whoever fucking this will pay." Naruto said before kicking the wall.

Naruto's kick though had pushed a brick in the wall inward which caused the whole wall to start shifting before it sank into the ground.

"A secret passage, maybe there is a reason for my high luck skill" Naruto said as he entered the newly revealed passage.

"Now what in the fuck is this." Naruto said as he came to a decent sized room filled with books and scrolls, and even a few test tubes laying about.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say that this was someone's secret lab." Naruto said as he started to look around before his eyes landed on a book sitting upon a small desk.

"Now what do we have here." Naruto said as he opened the book to read

 _April 15, 4000 a.s._

 _I am close, only a few more experiments and I will have done it. It will not be long now and I will have found a way to cheat death itself. I admit the process was far more difficult than I originally would have thought, despite knowing it wouldn't be easy to begin with, but soon, soon I shall have results. The only thing left now is to find a way to extend the suppression of the host's souls so that mine may enter it unopposed and assume control. I would just destroy the soul if I could but previous experiments have shown that without a soul the host body will rapidly decay and finding a solution to that problem has proven beyond even me. Still I must accomplish this as I fear my old sensei is catching on and it will only be a matter of time before Sarutobi-sensei comes for me. With this though I will be that much closer to reaching my goal and then not even that brat Minato can stop me._

"A student of the old fuck's huh. There's only one student of the old geezer who could have done all this, Orochimaru. Which would mean this is one of his rumored secret labs perhaps even his inner sanctum. Naruto said deducing where he was and who it previously belonged to.

Unlike most of the people in his class Naruto more than knew who Orochimaru was. In the academy all they said about him was that he was one of the sanin, a student of the current hokage and that he was active during both the second and third shinobi wars. Naruto however knew far more like the fact he was considered a traitor to Konoha for inhumane experiments performed on its population and along with the most recent traitor Itachi Uchiha was one of the most dangerous missing-nins in Konoha's history.

"The question now is, why would someone lead me hear and who that someone is." Naruto said both curious and cautious at who would not only know where one of Orochimaru's labs were but also lead him to it.

The only person he could think of was Orochimaru himself since if the hokage or anyone else knew this probably would have been "cleaned up" a long time ago, but that wouldn't make any sense. I mean why would he just lead him to one of his labs with what appeared to be no catch.

"Sigh, and just when I thought my life couldn't get anymore complicated" Naruto said exasperated at his current situation.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to look around." Naruto said as he started to what all was in the room.

Okay it was official he had hit a fucking gold mine of material. The various books and scrolls scattered around had a plethora of information from various jutsu, to advanced chakra control and natures, to different experiments ranging from jutsu to weapons and everything in between. It would seem Orochimaru was doing more than just trying to find a way to cheat death down here. He could almost kiss whoever led him, you know if they weren't doing this in order to fuck him over or he didn't have an extreme hatred of being touched.

"I think I may have just found my home away from home" Naruto declared before he settled in and started pouring over what Orochimaru had so graciously left behind.

 **Secret location**

"Did he find it" a voice said from the dark.

"Hai, Danzo-sama" replied a man wearing a black cloak and a mask that resembled a bear.

"good arigatou kuma-san you are dismissed" Danzo said upon receiving the news.

"Hai" Kuma said before disappearing into the shadows

"Hmm is these something that troubles you Fu" Danzo asked out into the darkness

"Nothing Danzo-sama" A now named Fu replied stepping out from the shadows.

"Hmph, you are a good agent Fu, but you never were the best liar" Danzo said noticing the ever so slight hesitance in Fu's reply.

"gomen Danzo-sama" Fu said sadly at his imperfection

"It is fine Fu, now then what troubles you and speak freely." Danzo told Fu

"I know it is not my place Danzo-sama, but may I ask why we lead the kyuubi jinchuriki to one of Orochimaru's old labs?" Fu asked earnestly

"Simple to grant him the power he craves in exchange for his loyalty" Danzo said in return.

"I can understand that Danzo-sama, but is it not dangerous to give the jinchuriki more power and it was my impression that he has little to no loyalty to Konoha and its people, so would it not be difficult to get him to be loyal?" Fu questioned.

"You are right it is dangerous and he has no loyalty to anyone but himself and perhaps that martial artist in the merchant district. However I do not expect him to be loyal to Konoha and its people, no I expect him to be like all people though and be selfish" Danzo said trying to answer Fu's concerns.

"Forgive me Danzo-sama but I do not understand." Fu said confused at how the jinchuriki's selfishness would lead to his loyalty to Konoha.

"It is simple the jinchuriki will get stronger with or without us that much I have seen. I wish to give him the power he wants from the shadows before eventually revealing himself as his benefactor and act like I was doing it solely for his benefit. This is only the first part of the plan however, as I won't just give him the means to physical strength, but political as well, not enough that he can really change anything, but enough he'll feel like he can. Finally Hiruzen did have something right the boy needs living connections to this place to keep him here. After all without its people Konoha is just a bunch rocks and trees. We will subtly influence events to bring the boy in connection with people he might get along with and then help things along shall we say and finally perhaps the most important part and the farthest away from we will find the boy a lover who is loyal to Konoha. One thing I have found over my many years is few men fight harder than those in love. Now then do you understand Fu?" Danzo said as he explained the brunt of his plan to Fu.

"I think so Danzo-sama. You wish to indirectly influence the boy to become slowly invested in Konoha over a long period of time without his knowing. Then because few people would simply throw away something they have invested most of their time in let alone most of their life. He will selfishly protect Konoha not because he cares for it or most of its people but because he see's it as his. Finally to mitigate some of the risk of if he is willing to throw away something he has spent so much time on you wish to give him friends and eventually a lover to tie him down. It is a rather brilliant plan Danzo-sama but not without its risks." Fu said as he deduced his superiors thinking.

"True, but there is nothing in this world that doesn't come without some sort of risk. Besides that it's a fuck of lot better than Hiruzen's and that brat's idiotic plan." Danzo said uttering a rare curse from his mouth.

"Hai Danzo-sama" Fu replied before slipping back into the shadows.

"You can have your foolish plan Hiruzen, but it is I who will make sure that Konoha is still standing for years to come" Danzo said aloud before he too slipped into the shadows

 **The next morning**

"Errgh" Naruto said as he woke up and stretched.

He had gotten carried away last night and stayed up late into the night reading Orochimaru's old material and making his own plans to continue some of Orochimaru's old experiments and inventions. Particularly his dolls experiment really interested Naruto. Back when Orochimaru was first trying to find away to cheat death he thought about making these superior non-living bodies without a soul that he could just stick his in whenever he needed to. He had quickly abandoned the project though when it became apparent that the human soul constantly rejected a non-organic body. The closest Orochimaru had come was a mix of organic and non-organic material to form a body that he had called a doll. The only problem was that while the soul wouldn't reject it all the subjects he had put in a doll body always ended up uncontrollably insane, so he had eventually abandoned the project in favor of other experiments.

The experiment seemed promising to Naruto though as besides cheating death if he fine tuned it enough he could have an immortal army at his disposal which well who wouldn't find that appealing. Not to mention the draw of doing something even Orochimaru himself couldn't, elicited a certain response that Naruto couldn't identify but he knew that he liked it.

"What time is it" Naruto said before pulling out a pocket watch only to see it was well past time to be at the academy.

"Well I might as forget about that, but what should I do instead. I could always start on trying to figure out how to make the dolls work or read some more or I could do a quests. Naruto before figuring he would at least look at what quests were available.

 **side quest:Slum lord**

 **rewards: 100 exp, income**

 **get someone to move into your apartment and pay rent**

 **side quest:a friendly guy**

 **rewards: 300 exp. +5 relationship with undead, necromancy skill**

 **An undead at the graveyard needs your help**

 **requirements: eyes of the undead, + relationship with the undead, night**

"Not much to choose from and one of them I have to wait until night for, still necromancy could be useful and I could use a steady source of income." Naruto said as he looked at the quests.

"Hmm I heard aniki was looking for a new place maybe I should ask him" Naruto said as he set out to find aniki.

Aniki wasn't his actually brother by any means that's just what everyone in the red light district called him in fact he wasn't sure if anyone knew his actual name or not. He had come to Konoha only a couple years after the kyuubi attack and had started working for Konoha's local yakuza boss Kaito slowly climbing his way up in the organization until he was second only to the boss.

Kaito wasn't a bad man himself having a sense of pride and honor you wouldn't find in a common street thug. He preferred to keep yakuza business, yakuza business and as long as you didn't interfere with that you were alright in his book. Plus he also gave back to the community donating to the local orphanage and providing protection for all the nee-chans.

Aniki wasn't like most thugs though in fact he hated thugs beating the crap out of any that crossed his path. However what had really won him his spot in the red light district was his attitude. Aniki was actually one of the nicest guys you'd probably ever meet. He treated everyone there like they were his own family from his yakuza brothers, to the nee-chans that worked the streets, to lowly urchins like him. Aniki never let any of his yakuza brothers get out of hand especially with the nee-chans and even had them help whenever he could. What had really won Naruto over was that he hated child abuse of any form and when he seen a couple of drunks harassing him on his way home he had intervened and had the yakuza take the pair away and well lets just say he had never heard from them again. Yep Aniki was a great guy which is exactly why Naruto was going to offer him a place to stay.

From what he had heard though there had been an incident with a drunk shinobi come looking for a woman he had been seeing at the apartment building Aniki lived at. Needless to say Aniki had stepped in and tried to solve things peacefully, but the shinobi wouldn't have it and started a fight. Everyone was okay well except the shinobi he had to be hospitalized, which really made him wonder exactly who Aniki was, but the building had been destroyed. Konoha was of course paying to have it fixed and for the people to have a place to stay, but with the limited housing options in the red light district that didn't really help anyone. Of course Aniki being Aniki found everyone else a place to stay but himself and was now staying at one of the nee-chan establishments until he could find a new place to stay. The only reason no one asked to stay in his place was two fold, one even by red light standards his place was kind of a dump, but it was his dammit, two out of respect for him. Everyone in the red light district knew that Naruto had problems with people and out of respect for that they hadn't asked to stay at his apartment even though he had plenty of space. This was why he loved the red light district, everyone else in Konoha may consider them scum but to Naruto they were best people you would probably ever find.

While he did have problems with people he was actually kind of excited to have Aniki live at his place. For one not that he would admit even on his dying breath but the man made Naruto feel safe and when so little things did, that was a commodity Naruto could appreciate. Also Aniki would be pretty much the perfect tenant, never causing any problems, not one to complain, would always pay his rent on time, it would be paradise.

"well I guess there's no time like the present" Naruto said as he arrived at the crimson leaf inn.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun" said the nee-chan at the door.

"Ohayo, nee-chan is aniki here?" Naruto asked

"Hai he's in the very back on the left side in the very last door" Naruto-kun

"Arigatou nee-chan" Naruto said as he went to where the nee-chan entered and knocked on the door.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Aniki asked after he opened the door.

"I came to see you Aniki" Naruto replied

"I see, well then come on in and lets talk." Aniki said as Naruto entered his room.

Aniki looked much the same as the last time he had seen him. He was tall muscular man who wore a black suit with no shirt and a pair of sunglasses he was never seen without.

"Now what did you need Naruto-kun?" Aniki asked as he picked up a saucer of sake and took a sip.

"Well to be brief I would like to rent you one my apartments" Naruto said which caused Aniki to choke on his sake and drop his saucer.

"What did you say Naruto-kun?" Aniki asked not believing what he heard.

"You heard me Aniki, is it really so hard to believe that I would rent you an apartment." Naruto said.

N-No, No that isn't what-" Aniki started before Naruto started chuckling.

"Aniki relax I know you didn't mean anything by it, and I am well aware that everyone knows how I feel about people. That being said I owe you more than one and before you say anything, you would also be doing me a favor paying rent and all so don't think I'm doing this just to pay you back." Naruto said knowing that if he just tried to repay all that Aniki had done for him he would never accept it.

"Besides that it might be nice having someone else around" Naruto muttered quietly to himself unaware that Aniki had heard.

" I-I see well then I shall have to give it some serious thought Naruto-kun. If I do decide to move in how much is this rent you'll be charging me?" Aniki asked with a soft smile.

"8000 ryo a month and that includes utilities" Naruto stated firmly

"8000 that's pretty cheap Naruto-kun are you sure?" Aniki asked questioningly of the rather cheap rent and not wanting to take advantage of Naruto

"Hai being in the center of the red light district, being an old place, and only having the basics, it is the fairest price I could come up with." Naruto replied honestly.

"Well in that case I accept" Aniki said to Naruto's not so secret delight.

"Good, I will make preparations immediately" Naruto said as he stood up to go.

"Wait a second Naruto-kun if you do not mind I will go with you." Aniki said

"I do not, but don't you have to pack." Naruto questioned

"Nope got everything I own right here" Aniki said that was attached to his hip.

"A storage scroll I see, very well then come on" Naruto said as he began to head back to his apartment.

"Aniki-san, Naruto-kun are you leaving?" the nee-chan who had let Naruto in and told him where Aniki was asked.

"Hai Naruto-kun is going to let me rent an apartment" at his place Aniki said much to woman's shock

"Sigh, must everyone be so surprised that I would let someone rent from me" Naruto said aloud.

"Hai" the nee-chan replied without thinking, much to Aniki's amusement.

"I see" Naruto said plainly

"Gasp, Naruto-kun I didn't mean-" the nee-chan started before Naruto reassured her.

"I take no offense nee-chan I understand very well why people would be surprised, I was just teasing you." Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

"Well how be damned the great Naruto can joke around when he wants to" Aniki said barely containing his laughter.

"Hmph, you two are big meanies." the nee-chan said as she spun around not looking them.

"gomenasai nee-chan I did not mean to upset you" Naruto said in the most innocent and sad voice he could muster.

"Ohhh, I just can't stay mad at you Naruto-kun" she said as she spun back around and gave him a huge smile.

"You on the other hand are still a meanie Anikii-san" she said

"Me, what did I do." Aniki asked indignantly

"Hmmph! Aniki no baka." the nee-chan said as she frowned at Aniki before Naruto started laughing

"You guys are complete and utter idiots" Naruto said between fits of laughter.

"Hey!" both Aniki and the nee-chan shouted indignantly which only caused Naruto to laugh harder which in turn caused them to start laughing as well happy that at least for this singular moment Naruto was acting his age.

"We really should be going Aniki" Naruto said after he calmed down.

"Hai I guess we should, shouldn't we" Aniki said in reply

"Sayanora nee-chan" Naruto said as he and Aniki headed toward his apartment.

"Sayanora Naruto-kun" the nee-chan shouted at their retreating figures.

 **Naruto's apartment**

This is where you will be stay Aniki." Naruto said showing Aniki to his room.

After they had arrived back at the apartment Naruto had Aniki sign a lease which had actually impressed and saddened Aniki that someone Naruto's age could do all of this. He had then let Aniki pick any room he had wanted and Aniki had chosen an apartment right below Naruto, as to be close but still give him the space he needed. After that he grabbed the key and took Aniki to his apartment.

"Its perfect Naruto-kun, arigatou and here the first month's rent in advance" Aniki said giving Naruto the money.

"Aniki you don't-" Naruto tried to say.

"I know Naruto-kun but I want to, think of it as a thank you for letting me stay here despite how hard it must be for you." Aniki said in response

"As you wish. Well then I shall leave you to get settle in" Naruto said as he quietly excused himself to give Aniki some privacy.

 **side quest:Slum lord (complete)**

 **rewards: 100 exp, income**

 **get someone to move into your apartment and pay rent**

"I guess that's that then" Naruto said dismissing the message.

"Now then seeing as I still have time before nightfall I suppose I'll get a bite to eat before going to train some" Naruto said before heading up to his own apartment to get a quick bite.

 **Several hours later**

"Hmm I guess I should start heading to the graveyard now" Naruto said as he stopped training and noticed how dark it had become.

"Now then just where could this undead I'm suppose to help be?" Naruto asked as he arrived at the graveyard.

He began to walk around in search of the undead he was suppose to help but found nothing. After over an hour of searching Naruto was just about ready to give up before a bumbling skeleton came crashing though some bushes chasing after what appeared to be a crow.

Now most people would have probably freaked out at seeing a walking talking skeleton appear before them, but to Naruto and his crazy life it was just par for the course

"Now you give that back" the skeleton shouted at the bird that had perched upon a high branch on a tree.

"Excuse me but what seems to be the problem" Naruto asked the skeleton that was still yelling at the bird.

"That mongrel has stolen my eye and won't give it back" the skeleton said without turning around.

"I see" Naruto said as he looked at the bird to see it did indeed have and eye in its beak.

"Perhaps I may be of some assistance then" Naruto said before using Ouroboros to retrieve the eye from the bird and handing it back to its owner.

"Oh my thank you ever so much" the skeleton before popping its eye back into place.

"You wouldn't believe the wild-" the skeleton started before see exactly who had helped him.

"You're, you're a human!" the skeleton said startled

"Yes, yes I am" Naruto said in reply

"But how humans can't see me, unless...your some sort of mage aren't you" the skeleton asked of him

"Hai, I suppose in a way I am" Naruto said after some thought.

"Hmm, never thought I'd meet a mage, names Reina" the newly named Reina said also letting Naruto know that the skeleton was female.

"Naruto" he responded

"So what's a fleshy like you doing in a place like this?" Reina asked.

"Oh you know, helping damsels in distress retrieve their eyes, the usual" Naruto said with a straight face.

Actually now that he thought about it, things like this really were becoming common place Amaterasu help him.

"The usual huh." Reina said not believing him for a second.

"And for your information I am not a damsel in distress" She said poking him the chest much to his discomfort.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Errgh you, you, you, jerk!" Reina retorted just a lone howl could be heard.

"Strange there aren't any wolves this close to Konoha" Naruto said as heard the noise.

"T-that's because it not a wolf, but a death hound" Reina said obviously frightened.

"Death hound?" Naruto said before he heard some rustling coming from the bushes

"What was that?!" Reina said latching on to him which was rather awkward seeing as how she was twice his size as well as an animated skeleton.

"I don't know" Naruto replied as he materialized Ouroboros in preparation.

Springing from the bushes was, was, a squirrel. To think he had been ready to fight a squirrel of all things he really was paranoid wasn't he. Just as he was about to dematerialize Ouroboros he heard a loud thump behind him followed by a growling noise. Spinning around Naruto came face to fact with the ugliest dog he had ever seen. It was about as tall as he was, had rotting flesh with most of it ribs showing, only one eye, drooling saliva from a rather impressive set of teeth, smelled like shit, and had an aura of death around it.

"Run!" Reina yelled as she grabbed his hand and took off sprinting.

They ran as fast as they could before Reina tripped over an upturned tomb stone and round up a jumbled mess.

"Go forget about me" she yelled as Naruto came to a stop.

"Yea, right Naruto said as he once again materialized Ouroboros and prepared to face the death hound that had caught up.

He quickly used a scan spell to see exactly what he was dealing with.

 **Death hound (lvl 12)**

 **Strengths: speed, immune to death magic, immune to poison, highly resistant to physically attacks**

 **Weakness:** **fire, holy spells, not very intelligent**

Fuck Ouroboros wouldn't really be useful here, this must be another one of Izanami's attempts on his life and she had sent something that took away one of his greatest strengths. It was no surprise really, he did tend to use Ouroboros a lot but with its ability to be used silently, strike from all ranges, poison strong enough to kill most gods and indestructibility it was hard not use. Here though it looked like he was going to have to rely more on his wit and limited fire magic to win.

"Crap" Naruto yelled as he dodged out of the way of the lunging hound before trying to use Ouroboros to try and bind the creature to make the fight so much easier, but it quickly moved out of the way of his attack before lunging at him again.

Rolling out of the way Naruto quickly launched a fire ball at while simultaneously sending Ouroboros at it again. The beast proved to fast though and dodged both of his attacks.

" _Dammit this thing is fast, its agility stat must be ridiculous if even I can't keep up with it" Naruto as he tried to figure out a way to deal with the beast while doing his best to dodge its attacks and keep it occupied long enough for him to think._

" _Well at least the thing isn't that smart" as Naruto once again used a combination of Ouroboros and a fireball to force the hound to retreat for what had to be the tenth time and yet the hound never seem to learn or change its tactics._

" _Wait that might work" Naruto thought as he began to develop a plan he hoped might work_

After once again dodging the beasts attack he ready his spell however this time instead of being a fireball more than dozen copies of himself appeared.

The hound hesitated at the sudden appearance of what seemed to be so many new foes, which was all the opening Naruto needed.

He quick sent Ouroboros after the beast which all his copies imitated so that it appeared as if more than dozen were coming after the hound.

The beast tried to dodge but after seeing it dodge so many times Naruto had quickly figured out how it tended to dodge and using this knowledge along with his illusions he managed to catch the beast.

"Burn to ash" Naruto said as he greatly overcharged a fireball and fired it at the beast.

The resulting explosion lit up the night sky and left nothing of the beast behind.

"Phew that was close" Naruto said as he fell down on his backside.

"That was, so fucking cool" a voice said

Turning around he saw that it was Reina trying her best to unjumble herself.

"We should be going no doubt there are people headed this way to investigate as we speak" Naruto said as he walked over to where Reina still to put herself back together.

"Nah, we were pulled into purgatory the moment the death hound appeared, didn't you notice?" Reina questioned.

"Purgatory?" Naruto questioned

"Yeah you know the place that lies between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead. Why do you think there's no damage from your battle." She said.

"What" Naruto said before looking around and true to her word there was no damage what so ever to the surrounding area.

"Why didn't I notice this?" Naruto asked.

"Probably because you were too distracted by the big dog trying to kill you. Plus being in a graveyard Purgatory wouldn't look too different from the normal world." Reina explained helpfully.

"I see" was Naruto's simple response before he focused on Reina pathetically still trying to put herself back together.

"So not a damsel in distress huh." Naruto said as bent down to help

"Fuck you, I'm perfectly alright by myself!" she exclaimed trying to stand up falling down before she even got half way.

"Yes because its so apparent. I mean you could have totally got your eye back all by yourself, and you could have easily gotten away from that hound, just like you can easily put yourself back together now and take care of anymore of those dogs that show up." Naruto said as he turned around and acted like he was just going to leave her there.

Of course the hound being there at all was his fault, but she didn't need to know that. Actually now that he thought about it why was he messing with her in the first place, that was totally unlike him. Honestly he didn't know what it was about the woman that made him want to act like this. He barely knew her and she a fucking living skeleton of all things, if it wasn't for her name and voice you wouldn't even know she was a girl. Beyond that he hadn't even minded it when she had touched him which was really, really strange. Well whatever it had been a hectic couple of days and he wasn't going to worry about it right now.

"More! You think more death hounds might show up" Reina said trying her hardest not to sound scared.

"Maybe, but being the capable person you are I'm sure you can handle it" Naruto drawled out.

"Now lets not be to hasty" Reina said slightly panicking.

"Now, now I'm sure you'll be fine" Naruto said as he started to walk off.

"Hey, Hey! Don't leave me here. Naruto!" she yelled really starting to freak out a tear even starting to form in the corner of her eye not that he fucking knew how that was possible.

Well he supposed he had enough fun and turned around to go help her out.

"Yes" he said startling her at his sudden closeness, having been freaking out to much to notice him come back.

"Help" she said meekly

"As you wish" Naruto said before he started to help her pull herself together, pun intended.

"Thanks" Reina said once she was back together.

"Anytime" Naruto said in reply.

"Well then I best be going" Naruto said as he started to take off.

"Wait" Reina said just as he was about to leave.

"Hmm, what is it Reain-san?" Naruto asked

"Well you see, that is to say, I um, I'm here just about every night if you know you ever want to uh hangout maybe?" was the incredibly jumble and meek sentence that left Reina's mouth as she she stared at the ground unable to look him the eyes.

"Hmm, sure I would like that" Naruto replied

"What" Reina said as her head shot up.

"I said yes, you idiot" Naruto responded

"Yes, he said yes" Reina said as she jumped up and down so excited by Naruto's answer that she was lost in her own little world.

"After all you might need rescuing again damsel-chan" Naruto teased before running off.

"Huh, wait a minute Naruto get back her you JERK!" Reina shouted at his retreating back.

 **Naruto's apartment**

"Well Reina-san was certainly different than what I was expecting from my first friendly undead, but not in a bad way I suppose. If nothing else she certainly is energetic." Naruto said as he returned home.

 **side quest:a friendly guy (complete)**

 **rewards: 300 exp. +5 relationship with undead, necromancy skill**

 **An undead at the graveyard needs your help**

 **requirements: eyes of the undead, + relationship with the undead, night**

 **Necromancy (lvl 1/10)**

 **The art of raising the dead to your bidding from destroying your enemies to doing your laundry they'll do it all. You just barely know what necromancy and can only call wandering souls to your aid.**

 **undead faction—well liked (40)**

 **Death hound (lvl 12)**

 **A beast created for the soul purpose of hunting down its master's enemies no matter how far they may flee. They are extremely perseverant and hardy creature but they aren't too bright, so if you need something with a bit more brain power these aren't your guys.**

 **Strengths: speed, immune to death magic, immune to poison, highly resistant to physically attacks**

 **Weakness:** **fire, holy spells, not very intelligent**

Dismissing all of the notices Naruto got ready for bed. After doing everything he needed to and laying down in bed Naruto began think over all that had happened in the last two days.

He had been denied graduating early, used the soul perk to mitigate this, met the newest asshole in his body, found out he had a sister and why Izanami hated him, discovered an old lab of Orochimaru's thanks to some still unknown help, been amazed at the amount of knowledge in the lab, got a steady source of income in Aniki, and met his first friendly undead and saved her from a beast sent after him by Izanami.

Man a lot of shit had happened in two fucking days, but then again he really should come to expect this sort of thing by this point in his life. Now though he had to think about what he was going to do in the long term. He still wasn't graduating early which meant he would do very little shinobi-wise in the next few years and the time he would have to spend at the academy would hamper all of his other efforts at getting stronger. At this point it was looking like it might be better to stop trying be a shinobi and drop out of the academy all together.

Now that he had various means to get stronger and a way to support himself financially which is why he was going to academy in the first place he really didn't needn't anymore. Of course he doubted the old shit would let him drop easy, but there was nothing he could actually do to stop him even if he was a jinchuriki. Since he was emancipated he was under no one's authority but his own and they wouldn't do anything shady like try to kidnap since he was a high profile figure in red light district, the rest of the village wouldn't care if he disappeared but they would and most importantly it would defeat the whole purpose of keeping him visible to deter Konoha's enemies.

Of course once he stopped going to the academy he would stop getting a stipend from Konoha but he had a steady source of income now and though it would be a little tight it could be done. Then again he didn't have to anything right away and he could always get a few more tenants for money not that he would exactly be happy about that but it was an option. Well if nothing else he had plenty of time to think about it for now anyway he was going to fucking bed.


	5. things in motion

disclaimer: I own nothing except the thoughts inside my head. Any and all works used are the properties of their creators not mine.

Normal speech: "Whats up"

Demon/Divine speech: **"Nothing much"**

human thinking: _Damn I hope no one can hear me_

Demon/Divine thinking: _**Guess again mortal**_

 **AN: So its really been a while hasn't sorry. Life was really hectic there for a while and then I rewrote this entire thing like five times and I'm still not happy with it but I figured after all this time you guy's deserved an update so here it is, on the bright side though it is my longest chapter so far. I promise to try and be better about updating guys, but it takes a lot more time than I first thoought it would when I first started this story, not that, that's a bad thing just an underestimation on my part and I apologize to you guys for that. Also I tried my best to edit this, but I could still really use a beta reader so if anyone knows one run or wants to themselves please Pm me. PS. I'm still taking sugesstions for the harem. Again sorry for the wait and with out further ado heres the fifth chaptes of Naruto's game.**

 **Chapter 5: Things in motion  
**

* * *

Four years it had been four years since Naruto had quit the academy and started working on his own ways of getting stronger. Yes he had decided to quit the academy as there was little for him there and his time could best be used elsewhere. Much had changed in fours years though besides just quitting the academy, for one he had gotten much stronger in these short four years to the point he could take out the average jonin. That wasn't all though, Naruto had found he was getting tired of seeming to be the only one in the dark and had used his ever increasing resources to start an information network. Oh the things he could tell you now. Thanks to his street connections, supernatural forces, and his own ingenuity he had found out quite a bit about things he hadn't been told including his parents' and sister's little training escapades around the continent. Oh that information hadn't exactly made his day but he had long since come to accept things like that in his life. Still he couldn't complain too much I mean with all the strength and power he had obtained not to mention he would have remained in the dark if his life hadn't suddenly became a game.

 **Level : 22**

 **Exp.:420670/500000**

 **HP: 3500/3500 [20 HP/s]**

 **MP: 6700/6700 [100 MP/s]**

 **Str.: 173**

 **Vit.: 201**

 **Int.: 333**

 **Wis.: 275**

 **Agl.: 279**

 **Luck: 284**

 **10000000 ryo**

 **Status: None**

His stats had become absolutely incredible especially when you consider where he was at before his life had become a game. That wasn't all though, he had found out that whenever a stat reached at least 250 he could choose between two separate perks that were related to that stat for free. Speaking of perks he had gotten more than a few of them over the years including finally getting Shikotsumyaku. He used a hat to hide the dots that appeared on his forehead when he had acquired it and then kept the fact he could use it a secret from any non-supernatural being, so he could avoid any unwanted questions. Of course this simplistic plan only worked because he had stopped trying to be a shinobi and that he had started to get his own checkups from a doctor that the yakuza provided him.

 **Shikotsumyaku**

 **You gain +10 HP**

 **You gain +5 HP/s**

 **You gain +25 Str.**

 **You gain +25 Vit.**

 **You gain Shikotsumyaku bloodline**

 **Forever student**

 **You gain a 25% incr to quest exp.**

 **You learn all skills 25% faster**

 **Mana sage**

 **Your spells use 10% less mana**

 **you gain +20 MP/s**

 **Quick draw**

 **You can pull out your weapons 100% faster**

 **God of gambling**

 **You can never lose at gambling**

 **Early bird**

 **you gain 10% incr to exp in the morning**

 **Nightingale**

 **At night you will be invisible to most beings**

 **All of your attacks are silent**

As you could see he tended to favor perks that helped with his stealth or his spell casting. He had found stealth combined with powerful magic to be a particularly deadly combination especially given the improvements to his skills he had made and all the new techniques he had learned. Truth be told the amount of spells he had learned surprised even him sometimes.

 **martial arts**

 **9 heavens style (7/10)**

The 9 heavens style is a powerful martial arts style that was created to fight on par with the kami's. You have become an expert at this style and all but its most intricate complexities are known to you.

 **Weapon styles**

 **Throwing (9/10)**

You are ridiculously accurate at throwing weapons of almost any kind as well as most objects under all but the most extreme conditions

 **Spells**

 **mana (7/10)**

You are fairly good at using spells requiring only pure mana and control to work and you can cast high level spells

 **Illusion (5/10)**

You have the ability to cast mid level illusions, however, those versed in illusions will see through them and those with certain abilities and/or perks can negate them.

 **Fire (8/10)**

Its like you and fire are one and only the most extreme spells are out of your reach now.

 **Earth (2/10)**

You can move dirt so only low level spells are available for you usage.

 **Necromancy (lvl 1/10)**

The art of raising the dead to your bidding from destroying your enemies to doing your laundry they'll do it all. You just barely know what necromancy is and can only call wandering souls to your aid.

 **Other**

 **Enochian (9/10)**

You know more about the first language than any human should. You are now able to almost all Enochian words out loud and only have to write the most complicated things down.

 **Mana control (8/10)**

You can control your mana extremely well and actually conserve it as a result. Spells cost 25% less mana as a result.

 **Speech (max)**

Your a snake charmer now and could sell water to a drowning man. If you ask, people will tell you their deepest darkest secrets, that most wouldn't even say out loud much less to someone else.

 **Barter (6/10)**

You are good at getting a deal as a result things cost 10% less and you sell them for 5%

more.

 **Stealth (9/10)**

You are impossible to detect by conventional means and even the very best can't find you. Note: some enemies may have certain spells/skills/perks that may negate this skill no matter how high it is unless the proper precautions (your own spells/skills/perks) are taken.

 _Second heaven: internal disharmony- [martial art]_

 _requirement: 9 heavens style lvl 5_

 _A gentle strike that will disrupt your opponents internal synchronization_

 _Third heaven: fist of two layers- [martial art]_

 _requirement: 9 heavens style lvl 5_

 _An extremely quick two strike punch with the first destroying the opponents resistance and the second doing maximum damage_

 _fourth heaven: fist of an angry god- [martial art]_

 _requirement: 9 heavens style lvl 6_

 _A single punch with the force of a god behind it_

 _fifth heaven: internal harmony- [martial art]_

 _requirement: 9 heavens style lvl 6_

 _use your inner chi to heal your body_

 _heals 1000 HP_

 _cooldown:10 min_

 _sixth heaven: omni-sweep- [martial art]_

 _requirement: 9 heavens style lvl 7_

 _use extreme physical speed to attack from every direction_

 _mana spear- [spell]_

 _requirement: mana lvl 6, mana control lvl 7_

 _fire a large concentrated form mana_

 _cost: 250 mp_

 _mana vortex- [spell]_

 _requirement: mana lvl 7, mana control lvl 8_

 _a swirling vortex of pure mana that does a lot of damage over time_

 _cost: 400 mp_

 _rain of fire- [spell]_

 _requirement: fire lvl 5, mana control lvl 6_

 _send a barrage of small fireballs at your opponent_

 _cost: 100 mp_

 _fire wall- [spell]_

 _requirement: fire lvl 6 mana control lvl 7_

 _create a wall of fire to halt your enemy_

 _cost: 125 mp_

 _fire dragon- [spell]_

 _requirement: fire lvl 7 mana control lvl 7_

 _attack an opponent with a dragon made of fire_

 _cost: 200 mp_

 _fire storm- [spell]_

 _requirement: fire lvl 7 mana control lvl 8_

 _a swirling storm of fire in every direction_

 _cost: 250 mp_

 _fire golem- [spell]_

 _requirement: fire lvl 8 mana control lvl 9_

 _form a human size golem made of fire to attack your foes_

 _cost: 100 mp/s_

 _earth bullet- [spell]_

 _requirement: earth lvl 1 mana control lvl 2_

 _fire a ball of hardened earth at your opponent_

 _cost: 25 mp_

 _earth spikes- [spell]_

 _requirement: earth lvl 2 mana control lvl 3_

 _fire a ball of hardened earth at your opponent_

 _cost: 50 mp_

 _flower petal escape- [spell]_

 _requirement: illusion lvl 1 mana control lvl 2_

 _vanish in a whirlwind of sakura petals_

 _cost: 15 mp_

 _sly mind affect- [spell]_

 _requirement: illusion lvl 2 mana control lvl 2_

 _an illusion that causes your foe to wander around in circles_

 _cost: 25 mp_

 _false surroundings- [spell]_

 _requirement: illusion lvl 3 mana control lvl 3_

 _change the appearance of your surroundings_

 _cost: 50 mp_

 _hell viewing- [spell]_

 _requirement: illusion lvl 4 mana control lvl 3_

 _cause your opponent to see a horrifying vision_

 _cost: 50 mp_

 _tree binding death- [spell]_

 _requirement: illusion lvl 5 mana control lvl 5_

 _make a foe believe they are being bound by a tree_

 _cost: 100 mp_

 _elemental seal- [enochian]_

 _requirement:enochian lvl 4_

store elemental spells (your own or someone else's) within a seal

 _trap- [enochian]_

 _requirement: enochian lvl 6_

 _a complicated set of runes that will activate when certain conditions are met, and release certain effects that you have decided on like an explosion or an electrical shock for example._

 _Blood storage- [enochian]_

 _requirement: enochian lvl 7_

 _a long term storage rune that uses your blood as an ingredient so only your blood may open it._

Despite all the new techniques he had gained though he hadn't been able to get even one for necromancy which given that it had been four years was rather disheartening. He had gotten so desperate that he had even asked Reina, but unfortunately she had known even less than he did. Though he really should have figured this given that she knew less than nothing when it came to magic. He had just been so desperate to learn anything about necromancy, still he guessed it wasn't the end of the world it's not like he didn't have a lot of other techniques to use. He just hated a skill he couldn't use because he had no techniques for it, it just made the whole thing seem so pointless.

Speaking of Reina though that was perhaps one of the biggest developments in the past four years over anything else. To begin with she had started staying with him in his apartment and he meant his apartment too not just in his apartment building but in his, his apartment and without even asking either! Who does that? Of course that wasn't to say he minded overly bad, in fact not that he would admit it to anyone but he actually kind of liked having her around. She was someone to talk to and as he had found out she was around his age being only a few years older than him which only made her easier to talk to. The only problem at all was he didn't know exactly why he liked her so much, after all it isn't like she was without faults in fact she had many, it was just whenever he was around her they didn't seem so bad. In fact much the opposite she seemed perfect whenever he was around her and not only that but he always felt weird when he was close to her and he didn't know why. This scared Naruto a lot, because since his life had become a game he had learned quite a lot about himself and to find something new occurring, involving himself and not having any knowledge of it scared the shit out of him.

Perhaps the most interesting thing with his relationship with Reina though was he didn't particularly mind her touching him, it still made him uncomfortable but not violently like it would if anyone else did it. His best theory as to why this was, is that since she was just a living skeleton so it didn't bother him as much as when other humans did it. Of course that didn't explain why, when she touched him that same feeling he didn't understand would happen when, except with even stronger intensity. By the kami's he would go crazy if he kept thinking about his relationship with her, well even crazier than he already was. It didn't help that she was the first person in his relationship stats to have points in the romance section which also freaked him out.

Fuck he had to think of something else or he'd never get anything done. Besides Reina there had only been two major changes in his relationship status. The first was just another tragic event in his incredibly shitty life. Ip his mentor, and he would even go so far as to say friend had died. It had just happened so suddenly one day while he was training with him, he had been meditating under a bodhi tree or so Naruto had thought when he had gone to check on him, nothing would stir him and eventually he had checked his pulse only to discover there was none. The old man who had been his first and truthfully only teacher on far more than just fighting had died. It had been the saddest day for Naruto since he had found out the old fuck that was the hokage had been lying to him for all of his life, in fact it was the first time in years that he cried which had surprised even him.

What had really surprised him was that the old man had left everything he owned to him. Apparently the old man didn't have any surviving relatives which made Naruto his sole heir both to his things and to his martial arts style. This had led to Naruto diving into the 9 heavens martial arts style with such unhealthy vigor that at one point he hadn't slept or ate for four days straight doing nothing but training. Finally Reina had come and knocked some sense into him telling him that it wasn't what Ip would have wanted which had led to a small breakdown and him crying in front of her, which looking back had been pretty embarrassing especially given his normally reserved behavior.

Even with all the other terrible shit that had gone on in his life this had been a particular low point for him. Still eventually he gotten over it, of course it still hurt every time he thought of him, but not as much, now it was more of a dull ache in his chest like an old scar would, instead of the incredibly sharp pain it had been.

^Sigh^ just like Reina if he kept thinking about him, he'd never get anything done. Well he supposed on a more positive note someone else had moved into his apartment building and unlike Reina she paid rent. Her name was Anko and she was, she was, well, she was different to say the least. She was only four years older than him but she was crazier than a bag of coked out foxes.

He had met Anko two years ago on his way to buy groceries seeing her being harassed by a vendor she had been trying to buy dango from. Normally he wouldn't have gotten involved what with his already hated status, his still extreme paranoia, and the fact that he'd get nothing out of it, not even a reward from a quest. Something had made him though, as he had watched the scene play out he had saw it. The same look in their eyes as when they saw him walking down the street, the same muttered whispers whenever he walked by. The scene had been all to familiar to Naruto for him to simply let it go. Needless to say Naruto had intervened in the matter telling the vendor to sell her dango or that he'd eat his and his family's souls for dinner. Of course the vendor knowing who he was as well as his reputation, had in fear just given her dango for free, before hurriedly packing up his cart and running like a bat out of hell away from him.

Now you would think that most people would be happy, even grateful for what he did, maybe not the way he went about it, but at least for the intention behind the act. Not Anko though she had been livid that he had intervened yelling that she didn't need some little gaki's help and that she could of handle it herself. Of course Naruto handled her animosity the same way he would handle most others by ignoring it. She had been in the middle of continuing her tirade when he just started to walk away and continue on about his business. Of course that had just made madder and she had tried to grab the back of his collar. Naruto being who he was dodged such an attempt, before using his flower petal escape technique to disappear down a nearby alley much to her surprise. Now this had really pissed her off as the word gaki could be heard all across the village.

She then proceed to tear the village apart searching for him, while he used his high stealth skill to avoid her and go on about his business. She had eventually managed to find him by finding out where he lived and then preceded to chase him around the village. Of course his high stamina and recovery rate had allowed him to outlast her. After she had tired herself out and given up on her chase they had started to talk. One thing led to another and he had found out that her life wasn't so different from his own, with the bad reputation she had inherited for being Orichimaru's student. Of course he told her nothing about the fact he was using one of Orochimaru's own labs or continuing some of his experiments for obvious reasons. He had also found out that she had been struggling with her living situation as her landlord was vastly overcharging her for rent and as a chunin their was a limit on the amount of money she could realistically obtain from missions.

Perhaps it was the fact that their lives were similar at least in part that is, or that he could always use some more money, but he had told her that he would rent her one of his apartments. This had led to a conversation on how he could own an apartment building, which had been an ordeal to explain in an of itself. In the end though she had agreed to at least check the place especially with the relatively cheap prices he was offering it at.

To make a long story short Anko had moved in and his already complicated life had gotten even more so, not that he minded. Actually between Reina, Anko, a few nee-chans and yakuza that had moved in and of course Aniki-san his apartment had actually become a pretty lively place. With the exception of Anko and Reina though no one in his building caused much of a fuss and it was in part, thanks to all these new residents that Naruto could afford to quit the academy and live on his own in the first place, so he really couldn't complain, though at times he did miss the quietness that he had grown so accustomed to.

New tenets and more money had also let Naruto upgrade his apartment rooms with Aniki-san's unasked for and unneeded (but still very welcomed) help. Which after everything was said and done after four years had increased the value of his building by over a million ryo. Of course that wasn't the only changed that had occurred to his properties in four years and he did mean properties as in plural. Thanks to Aniki-san's and the yakuza's help as well as the house Naruto had inherited from Ip Naruto now had several properties to his name. Besides his apartment Naruto owned 2 out of Konoha's seven gambling houses, a couple restaurants, a tea shop that Anko and her recently made friend Kurenai frequented, and an antiques shop that he ran himself. All of this had led to Naruto having a very steady source income as well as using his antiques shop as a cover to go out of the village to explore under the guise of finding some rarity or other oddity to add to his shop. Of course in exchange for all this Naruto also helped the Yakuza with his business' in various ways after all nothing in this world was free after all.

 ** **Properties****

 ** **upgraded Red light apartment ( worth 5 million ryo)- An apartment in the red light district its still not worth that much but its a lot better than before.****

 ** **Large gambling house (2x) (worth 1.2 billion ryo)- Major gambling houses in Konoha and worth a hefty sum because of it.****

 ** **Average restaurant (2x) (worth 6 million ryo)- just your average restaurant nothing special about it including its worth.****

 ** **Fancy restaurant (worth 4 million ryo)- an upper class dining experience and its worth reflects that.****

 ** **Clan house ( worth 15 million ryo) – a house meant to hold an entire clans worth of people and with that price it better.****

 ** **Tea shop (worth 2 million ryo)- A simple shop to sell tea and basic snacks to its customers so its not worth a lot.****

 ** **Antiques shop ( worth 3 million ryo)- A large shop meant to sell priceless and rare antiques to people who enjoy old crap.****

 **Thanks to all of this Naruto was making around 65 million ryo a year which made him the sixth richest person in all of Konoha and all the power that entitled. Of course that power wasn't exactly as much as you would imagine with Konoha technically being a military dictatorship with a strong emphasis on its clans. Not to mention while he was one of the wealthiest singular people in Konoha, many of the clans had a literal shit-ton more money than he did. Still his money alone did afford him some influence and more importantly allowed him freedom for various other activities, maintaining an information network wasn't cheap after all.**

The only other thing that had really changed with him personally and related to the game was that he had failed the main quest about being a ninja when he quit the academy but as soon as he did a whole new main quest had popped up.

 **Main quest: creeping shadow (failed)**

 **reward: 10000 exp**

 **complete the academy and become a ninja**

 **Main quest: Show them all**

 **reward: 1 mil. exp**

 **Reach kage level (27) before your family returns**

The new quest wanted him to reach the level of a kage before his family returned to Konoha which thanks to a few acquaintances he had made among the undead he knew would be in two years and while you wouldn't think five levels would be that big of a deal given the increasing amounts needed betweenhe estimated that it would take at least another 400k exp. to that level. Also just to be clear level 27 was just the minimum level you had to be to be considered kage or S-rank. It was by no means an actual indicator of how strong an actual kage was, as he had just recently been able to see the old bastard's level which was 32. On the other hand levels could also be deceptive as with the old bastard despite being such a high level (at least as far as he had seen at the moment) his stats were sort of low compared to his level and when he had subtly used scan on him he had found out why. He had a rather negative perk known as old age (yep that was actually what the perk was called, he guessed the creator of this game was getting lazy and hadn't put a lot of thought into the name) which greatly tanked his stats, and was a perk that all humans got at age 35 and got progressively worse as time went on. It was just yet another thing that he would have to overcome because like fuck he'd put all this hard work only for it to start to become meaningless in 23 years. Of course levels and stats weren't everything though sometimes an ability/technique could make all the difference, like the technique used to seal half of the kyuubi into him, I mean how in the fuck were you suppose to defend against the power of death itself.

Of course no matter how hard it seemed to complete this quest in just two years he was more than motivated to do it, if for no other reason to see the looks on everyone's face when he did, especially his asshole family's. Of course he was way ahead of his sister if reports were to be believed as she had just reached the level of a chunin which was so far below his own it wasn't even funny. Still he wanted all of Konoha to know just what a foolish decision they had all made in treating them the way they had.

Speaking of Konoha nothing had changed at all as far as the village itself was concerned. That was to be expected though as there were in a time of peace and no one of any importance had died, so very little in the village had changed. As far as Konoha's view of him though that had actually changed a little thanks to his much more visible presence in the village. His status on the relationship portion of his stats showed that he had actually improved his relation with Konoha a little some how, going from vilified to hated and while it didn't seem like a big step it did mean that most people were okay going to the places he owned as long as he wasn't visibly there. Of course individually people for the most part still despised him, with the exception being now they did it not only because he contained the kyuubi but because he was so much better off than they were, well whatever he didn't care what they thought of him when he was little and he certainly didn't care what they thought of him now.

Speaking of the kyuubi though he had finally met it 3 years ago while seeking out information from Terumi on how to possibly solve the problems with the dolls, which at the time he had made very little progress on. He had quickly learned that the beast was exceedingly scared of Terumi, of course, he could understand that, as the man scared Naruto too and he was the one absorbing the man and slowly gaining more of his traits. The beast hadn't really been in a talking mood to begin with but once he threaten to let Terumi do what he would with it, the beast had become a real chatterbox, telling whatever he wanted to know in exchange for keeping it as far away from Terumi as he could. He had no idea what Terumi had been doing to the fox while he was away, but if it had the beast this scared saying it was unpleasant was probably the understatement of the century. He was grateful at how much simpler it had made the process of getting information from the bijuu though especially since it was such a wealth of information. He had found out that the beast had, had two previous containers one being his mother, and the other being the first's wife Mito. Surprisingly the information on Mito had been far more interesting than that of his mother's.

His mother had simply been the girl chosen to be the next host after Mito died. She had started out with some potential and even some grand plans of being the first female kage ever. Unfortunately according to the beast she fell in love with his father early on because of an incident with Kumo a while after they had both become shinobi's. While she went on to be a highly successful shinobi the fox felt she might of had a real shot at being kage if she and his father never met and she had devoted more her time to training instead of spending time with him.

Mito though, had been on a whole other level than his mother. For one, even among the Uzumaki clan she was considered exceptional, having power and knowledge that few could say they had. It was one of the main reasons that she was given to the first to be his wife. That's right, their marriage had been a political one, and contrary to popular belief it had stayed one as well, according to the fox at least. Unlike how the majority of people thought they had fallen in love despite the marriage being for political reasons, the truth was, love had never once entered their marriage. While the Shodaime may have at least attempted to love Mito, she did not return the favor however. To her it was just one of the important duties she had to her clan, which unlike her husband she truly did love.

Of course Mito's love life hadn't been what really interested Naruto about the woman, though it was nice to know his life wasn't the only one Konoha lied about. The thing that had interested Naruto most was her power. The woman's strength was far beyond what any kunoichi was capable of today. The best example of this was when she had sealed the kyuubi into herself. The woman had, done what none had ever consider to do and successfully sealed a bijuu into herself on her first attempt. Not only that but somehow she had managed to almost totally dominate the kyuubi's power to the point she could even use on of its unique abilities, a fact that still royally pissed the fox off. This was in contrast to his mother of course who could only wield 7 tails worth of chakra. This in no way was a remark on his mother being weak by any means, in fact it went more to illustrate just how exceptional Mito was.

His mother and Mito did have one fatal flaw however, and that was human arrogance and foolishness. The two had wanted nothing to do with the fox with his baka mother even pinning the fox down like some sort of monster, like it was at fault for all the suffering in the world and Mito was little better then his mother. They never even considered the fact that beast had only historically attacked cities with which just say a bad reputation, or the fact that being mind-fucked by Madara, only to wake up sealed within someone so far below you in the food chain they didn't even know where the top was would piss anybody off. The thing that truly got Naruto though about not just his mother and Mito, but all jinchuriki was that they all treated their beasts like giant chakra batteries. It wasn't just the treatment that pissed him off as Naruto could relate to being treated like a prisoner. No the thing that got him most was the foolish thinking that beasts true power lied in their chakra. It was just complete and utter human foolishness, to think the beasts' only value was in the raw chakra. It was Mito though that had really surprised him though, the woman who prided herself in her great knowledge over many things, hadn't even thought to try to get the fox to talk about its own knowledge proving that even someone as exceptional as Mito was still just a human.

That's right the true power of the bijuu wasn't in their massive raw chakra, but in the various amount ofknowledge they held. The beasts were older than the shinobi world itself, and if the fox was telling the truth, were alive when humans were just beginning to understand how to use chakra. The secrets they held over the past and chakra were immense and not one jinchuriki to his or the fox's knowledge had ever tried to pick their bijuu's brain., despite unlike most, knowing that they were sentient creatures and could talk like any human could.

Picking the fox's brain was actually one of the most enjoyable things Naruto had done over the past four years. In fact he probably knew more about the ancient shinobi world then most scholars did. Not to mention that the fox also seemed to enjoy talking to him, not that you would ever guess that if you ever watched them converse. The fox seemed even more paranoid and done with the world then he was. Then again he was sure centuries worth of putting up with most humans would make anyone that way, and lets not forget being locked up inside of humans against your will for something that wasn't your fault either. This all being said though it wasn't like the fox and he were friends either. While they did enjoy the occasional conversation with each other they weren't exactly buddies either. After all he was still the fox's jailer, and it his prisoner, not to mentioned the fox's own pride and arrogance really rubbed Naruto the wrong way, especially since the fox actually had the strength to back it up. That being said anytime the fox brought it up, Naruto would mention that, that just made its defeat and control by humans even more embarrassing, which really set the fox off. If the fox ever got really out of control though he would just threaten to sick Terumi on it and it would quickly become docile and submissive. He really would have to find out what Terumi had done to the thing to make it this way, and while he would never use it on the fox, he could think of more than a few people he would use such knowledge on.

It was also thanks to Terumi that he had made significant process on the creation of dolls as well as a few other experiments he had been working on. The man had been exceedingly useful in the last few years with his knowledge on long forgotten subjects. That being said he had also finally felt the effects of his slow fusion with the man. It had been while on a quest fighting a beast in Konoha's forest of death. The beast hadn't been a huge challenge, he couldn't just bulldoze through it, but it didn't present a huge threat either. No, the thing that got him was he hadn't just been defeating , no he had been playing with it. He had actually slightly enjoyed watching the beast suffer, which given his childhood, had actually made sick afterwards. The worst part was he knew this was happening and their was little he could do to stop it. This was his decision though and now he was just bearing the consequences of his actions. For the most part it didn't really affect anything outside of fighting, so that was nice at least, every once in a while had to fight down the urge to toy with people, but all in all it wasn't terribly bad. The worrisome part was that this was just the beginning and things were only going to go downhill from here. Oh well, he'd just have to deal with it, just like everything else in his life.

Sigh, looking back so much had changed since his life had been made into a video game. He had become strong, given up on being a shinobi, had the one relationship he had cherished most destroyed, got in with the yakuza, discovered he contained the kyuubi and that his parents were still alive with his sister, and had people, actual people living in his apartment. Yes, a lot had definitely changed in the last few years, but in other ways they had also remained remarkably the same. The people of Konoha for example had stayed exactly the same. They were still to secure in Konoha's safety and dominance and they still hated him with every fiber of their being. Though to be truthful he had actually took some solace that with so much changing in his life, he could count on some things to always remain the same.

He had spent enough time reminiscing about the past though, after all if he kept that up he'd probably be here all day. Which he simply could not allow, he had far too much to do today to be distracted by events that were outside his control. Most Notably he had closed his antique shop today, so he could work on his experiments in Orochimaru's old lab. Thanks to Terumi's help as he said earlier he had made significant progress on the creation of his dolls, in fact today might actually be the day he finished he damn things. That was his hope anyway as he took off out the door to the hideout, all the while thinking about how far he had come in his experiments over the years.

He had greatly overestimated what it took to semi-control life itself. For one just gathering the "organic" parts of the doll was a pain, requiring a few trips outside of Konoha to small bandit camps to collect the necessary parts, which wasn't even mentioning the pain of sneaking them back into Konoha. Then he had to figure out how to collect wandering souls and put them into bodies. Luckily he hadn't needed to figure out out to put the bodies together and jump start them or he'd be a lot farther behind. If nothing else doing all this had made him really appreciate just how much of a genius Orochimaru was to figure this all out by himself. After he had figured out how to collect souls and put them in bodies though he ran into the same problem Orochimaru had, that is the souls didn't seem to accept the mixture of organic and non-organic material which would then lead to them becoming uncontrollably insane and having to be put down . The crux of the problem was that most souls had, well he wouldn't say memories, but faint impressions of their past life and unfortunately all wandering souls he had come across so far were mostly human with a few animals mixed in. Now the reason this was problem was these souls were, you could say ingrained to want to be in a purely organic body. Of course this wouldn't work for a multitude of reasons, partly because trying to revive an already dead body, insert a soul, chain it to yourself, but still make sure it had enough freewill to be better than just a simple machine, was so far outside his capabilities it wasn't even funny. If that wasn't bad enough though, those impressions the souls had, meant it would only accept a particular body type without problems arising. The reason non-organic parts were used though, was so that he wouldn't have to figure out a way to somehow revive an already dead body to the state it was before death and without it having to be maintained in someway. Plus the non-organic parts along with some magic allowed the body to become the perfect form for any particular soul he used. Unfortunately his problem now was the non-organic materials themselves since while they solved most of the problems it also created his current and Orochimaru's previous problem of the souls not being able to accept the non-organic material in the body.

His failed solution had been to simply use stronger souls to overcome the problem of using non-organic materials which should work in theory. You see unlike what most religions and such would say, all men were certainly not created equal. You see some souls were simply stronger than the other souls. These were the kind of people most would say are destined to be somebody great. There was a caveat though a soul could technically become stronger or weaker than it was originally. This was usually do to extreme circumstances though like going through a war, which could tear even the strongest of men down making their soul weaker, or make a weaker man a hero making his soul stronger. Basically how a person reacted under an extreme circumstance could make their soul stronger or weaker, how he didn't know just that it did. The more uncommon way took far longer and was usually only for strengthening a soul and involved self-reflection, figuring out life's mysteries, etc., etc. Basically the life of a monk was the way to go if you were seeking this route, which as you could guess was why it took so long, on the other hand souls that were strengthened this way were far more resistant to being weakened then ones that became strong the other way. Now the problem when it came to the dolls, was that the stronger souls he could get his hands on were too strong for his current method of producing dolls but not strong enough to where it wouldn't matter, leading to the bodies degrading. Unfortunately he was unable to find any stronger wandering souls around Konoha or around fire country to use, which made sense since most souls of that power would probably have moved on, or were from something not human that he wasn't prepared to handle yet. In the end he hadn't found any available way to make his solution to the problem work, as disappointing as that was to admit.

This was where Terumi came in though, as the man had suggested he tried molding the souls to forget its impressions of life before inserting it into the doll's body. It would have been a perfect solution if not for the new problems it created. To start with he now had to learn how to tamper with a soul which in itself was one of the most complicated and dangerous things you could do. The complicated nature of tampering with souls was obvious, after all if he knew the inner workings of a soul he could just make his own, then again if he could do that he'd probably be a lot stronger than he was now. The dangerous part came from the fact that even the average human soul had enough energy to blow up Konoha and everything in a 150 Km radius of it. Luckily Terumi had solved this problem by teaching Naruto how to use magic to mess with the inner workings of a soul. On a side note this had a) scared Naruto that Terumi just knew how to do this, b) made him curious as to how he knew how to do this, and c) curious as to why this didn't show up as one of his available skills. Of course since he wasn't going anywhere, Naruto had simply asked Terumi about b) and c). Terumi's answer to b) had been a simply that he had figured it out when he was still alive and one of if not the most powerful and intelligent magicians of all time, at least according to him anyway not Naruto had any reason to doubt him so far. His answer to c) though was what surprised him most though. Now it was just Terumi's conjecture at this point, but given the man's brilliance as well as the logic behind it, he was inclined to agree with him. Terumi hypothesized that the reason his ability to mess with souls wasn't in his skill's list was because it was an ability that Tet him/herself didn't have, which also meant that any skills or techniques derived from them wouldn't be in the game and that he wouldn't be able to increase them like he could everything else. While being slightly disappointing that he couldn't learn soul magic faster, it also gave him hope that one day he'd be able to find and beat the shit out of Tet for fucking with his kami damned life. Then he'd probably thank the shit out of him/her too, since without his life being made into a game not only would he not be nearly as strong as he was, but he wouldn't have found out about being lied to about his entire fucking life, including his shithole family still being alive.

Back to the dolls though, the final problem he had was fine tuning the erasing of the souls impressions of a fleshy body. When he first tried he had ended up completely erasing the soul he was using of everything, which ended up being a real pain in the ass, because as it turned out a completely blank soul was magnificently useless, since it meant the dolls weren't even capable of the simplest tasks. Unfortunately Terumi couldn't help him with this part since the method he used was currently outside of Naruto's reach, meaning the only solution to this problem was trial and error. This had led to a variety of failed creations, from beings little better than monsters good for nothing but destroying all in their path, to those who were little better then machines only good for keeping the lab clean and everything in between. Of course that wasn't to say he had no use for these failures though, the monstrous ones which he had named abyssal feeders for their tendency to eat all living things, including themselves if they got hungry enough, he enhanced and kept them contained in space he had created even further underground, just in case he had to shall we say "erase" Konoha if worst came to worst. He used the ones on the opposite side of the spectrum for relatively simple tasks like cleaning and maintaining the lab and some of the smarter ones for prepping and even performing some of the more basic parts of his experiment. A few of his more recent attempts he had even assigned to more complicated tasks like guarding the base and acquiring ingredients for his various experiments. Not for the creations of more dolls of course as that would be far too risky not to mention that most of them weren't even close to battle ready, as he hadn't enhanced them like he did the abyssal feeders. He did have other experiments he was running though, mostly in line to somehow get Izanami off his back so he wasn't constantly having to fend off various supernatural forces from her. Unfortunately he hadn't had much luck on that front, but at least at moment anyways it wasn't a pressing concern, since for now anyways her attacks were more annoying than anything else.

"Sigh, I've come so far and yet I still have so far to go" Naruto said as he lamented just how much work he had left to do, to accomplish his goals as he arrived at his lab.

"Kami, I really hope it works this time, It really is becoming a pain in the ass to keep getting fresh parts after every failure, not to mention I think Konoha is finally starting to get curious to the decrease in bandit activity in fire country." Naruto said hoping this would be the last time he'd have to do this.

"Is everything ready number 7?" Naruto asked his latest failed creation.

Naruto had taken to calling all his latest failed dolls by their order of creation hence number 7. Not a very creative name he knew, but he really didn't care all that much either. Still number 7 had been his greatest success so far, being capable of performing some of his more complicated experiments by himself and of some basic free thought as well, even suggesting some ideas for some of his other experiments that had panned out. He was almost perfect, the only problem was while he was capable of complex thought and could even make decisions on his own he still needed direction, that is to say he wouldn't just get inspired one day and start an experiment on his own, no Naruto still had to give him some basic direction before he would apply himself.

"Hai, Naruto-sama" number 7 replied indicating to a body underneath a sheet.

"Good, then lets begin" Naruto said as he started the process of inserting a soul into the body while number 7 handled bringing the body to life as he inserted the soul into it.

"By Amaterasu's bouncing tits please let this work" Naruto yelled as he finished inserting the soul and began the necessary binding as well as the magic to adjust the body to fit to this particular soul.

"Well?" Naruto questioned as he finished the binding and the adjustment magic just as the body began to stir.

"Argh my head!" exclaimed a distinctive feminine voice from the doll's body.

"Hmm, well that's definitely different" Naruto said as all other dolls to this point had simply woken up and asked how they could serve him, even number 7, so something unordinary like that, even an exclamation of pain was promising.

"Who's there?" the doll questioned as she slowly sat up and opened her eyes.

"Konichiwa number 8" Naruto said softly to his newly created doll.

"Huh" was the now named number 8's brilliant reply, as she blinked in confusion.

"Who are you" was her rather simple follow-up question.

"Ah, a simple question with a rather complicated answer I'm afraid. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but you may know me as your creator and master." Naruto said in reply.

"Creator?, master? Yeah right, as if I'm suppose to believe some brat I just met created me. Listen I don't know what game your playing kid but I'm leaving!" Number 8 exclaimed as she suddenly stood up (completely nude by the way, much to Naruto's embarrassment) almost falling as she did so and started to stumble away from him.

"Wha, What?!" Naruto exclaimed at the dolls completely abnormal behavior not once in their creation had any of them ever denied anything he told them, but this one suddenly decides he's lying and is trying to leave. What the fuck did this mean, did he screw up, or did he finally succeed and this was the unexpected result of this. Kami he hated not knowing things more than anything else in stupid ass world.

"Dammit, why the fuck can't anything ever be simple in my life" Naruto muttered angrily to himself as he took of after the still stumbling doll.

"Hey wait a minute" Naruto said as he caught up to the doll and grabbed her wrist.

"Erggh, let go of me brat" Number 8 said as she struggled to get out of Naruto's surprisingly strong grip.

"No, now come with me" Naruto said losing his patience with the current situation and started to drag the doll of so he could talk to her.

"I said let me go!" the doll yelled as she slapped Naruto as hard as she could before falling down and screaming in pain.

"Wha-?!" Naruto said absolutely stunned that his latest creation had actually slapped him.

"Urggh, Urr-" was all number 8 managed to get out as number 7 had suddenly appeared on top of her and began choking her.

"Number 7 that's enough" Naruto commanded

"But Naruto-sama she-" was all number 7 got out before Naruto interrupted him.

"I said that's enough number 7" Naruto said sternly

"Hai Naruto-sama " number 7 replied submissively as he got off of number 8's naked form.

"Now then, what to do about you?" as he stared down at number 8's trembling and scared form.

"I admit, this isn't quite what I imagined, when I envisioned finally perfecting a doll, but I guess life is full of surprises. Then again I should have guessed this is what true free will meant, after all if your free to think for yourself then you are certainly free to not believe me or even rebel against me." Naruto said as he ordered number 7 to pick her up off the ground and carry her back to the table.

"Well then let's try this again, shall we?" Naruto said as number 7 placed her back on table.

"My name is Naruto and you are what is known as a doll; basically a reanimated corpse altered through magic and having a soul still wandering the mortal plane placed into it after having its memories removed. All dolls are then magically bound to me, as some of my previous failures have been how shall we say, problematic." Naruto explained to number 8's circumstances as best he could.

"^Cough, cough, cough^ I don't believe you" number 8 said in response

"It is the truth, whether you believe me or not is irrelevant, but if you need convincing try and think of a memory, any memory at all and you will find you cannot." Naruto said in reply to number 8's continued denial.

"You could have ^cough^ just wiped my memories clean, if your that powerful it would sure be a lot simple than reviving a corpse and altering a soul to put in it." Number 8 contritely replied to Naruto.

"Yes it would if my only goal was to have servants completely loyal to me, but if that was my goal why would I bother trying to give free will to you at all, would not unquestioning soldiers be better." Naruto said calmly

"Perhaps, maybe, I don't know" Number 8 said somberly in mild defeat.

"So you believe me then" Naruto said

"Let's say that I do, s- ^cough^ so you created me by robbing me of my previous life against my will to serve you also against my will, for some purpose that you still have yet to tell me, does that just about sum it up." Number 8 said angrily to Naruto

"Yes, yes I suppose it does, but that was not my intent. None of my other dolls so far have reacted at all like you have, in fact they all simply wake up and are basically ready to help me in any way they can. Of course they are all technically failures, in that unlike you none of them have fully had free will. As for your purpose well that is twofold, number one is the practical development of trying to cheat death and number two is a powerful army for which to protect myself with." Naruto explained to number 8

"And that's suppose to make feel better?! That you erased my memories of my friends, my family, my life! That I now have to serve you for the rest of my existence just so that you wouldn't have to die like a coward!" Number 8 shouted angrily as tears flowed down her face.

"No, no it's not, but you wanted an explanation and now you have one. As for erasing your memories of life I did no such thing, The truth is, you did that all on your own by not letting go of your attachments to this world. Wandering souls are those who could not let go of their previous lives and have decided to stay in the mortal realm instead of moving on. The problem is as soul or ghost if you prefer you cannot interact with the mortal world and eventually this leads to insanity, that only worsens the longer a ghost remains in our realm, until they forget everything. If they stay too long they can even become what is known as a rogue ghost and hurt the ones they love." Naruto said in explanation

"And that just gives you the right to play with their, my life" Number 8 angrily retorted

"Perhaps not, but I have precious little options available to me. I mean look at me I'm twelve years old resurrecting corpses to cheat death, can you even fathom how shitty my fucking life is to have to fucking do that" Naruto responded a little angry himself though more at his shitty life than number 8.

" Hmmph, pretty shitty I guess" chuckled despondently

"But that still doesn't give you the right to make me your slave either." said heatedly

"No, no it does not and if you wish you are free to leave" Naruto replied earnestly

"Naruto-" Number 7 started before held up his hand to silence him

"Just like that huh" number 8 said almost disbelievingly after all they had just gone through.

"Just like that. Though I wish you would stay, at the very least until you learn more about the incredibly shitty world we live in, but I will not force you. After all the main reason my life is so shitty and by extension your creation is because of circumstances forced on me before I was even born, by others who think they know what is best for the world." Naruto replied.

"I see, and say I did stay what then" Number 8 hesitantly questioned.

"Well that is up to you. If you merely wish to learn more of this world before you set out on your own I can more than provide you with the knowledge to do so. If you wish to stay and help me however, you could assist me as well as number 7 in the plethora of other experiments we have going and before you ask none of them are quite as morally questionable as this one. You could also be a maid of sorts and just keep the place tidy or you could gather information for me though this would be on the more dangerous end of things and require rigorous training before I actually sent you out into the world. In truth its actually becoming a bit of a problem; I have a lot of different jobs that need to be done and no one to do them, so you could do pretty much anything."

"Do I need to decide now?" number 8 questioned after all while she wasn't wasn't exactly thrilled with the circumstances behind her creation, there was nothing she could do to change it. Not to mention she knew absolutely nothing about the world beyond the lab and hall she had seen and her creator and uh, brother she guessed so working for him may be her best option she just didn't know at the moment.

"No, you may take all the time you need. When you are ready number 7 will show you to your room and if you need anything just ask him as well." Naruto said in reply.

"Thanks" was her simple quiet reply before she went silent obviously deep in thought over her current situation.

Well with the current situation handled for now anyway, Naruto left the lab followed closely by number 7 as he still had a great many other things to do today.

"Are you sure that was wise Naruto-sama" Number 7 asked as they walked down the hallway.

"No, however I refuse to subject someone else to my life if I can help it." Naruto replied

"I understand Naruto-sama" number 7 said knowing just how much his master valued choice even in matters such as these where it could have negative consequences upon him much to his worry.

"Just so you know number 7 you or any of the others for that matter are free to leave if wish it" Naruto said startling number 7

"I cannot speak for the others Naruto-sama, but I for one will never leave you" Number 7 replied quickly and honestly causing Naruto to stop walking.

"Thank you number 7" Naruto said quietly before he resumed walking.

"Anytime Naruto-sama" Number 7 said as they arrived at the entrance back to the sewer.

"Take care of her while I'm away from her number 7 and try and be patient with her for my sake." Naruto said as he was leaving.

"Hai Naruto-sama" number 7 said a bit begrudgingly.

"^Sigh^ sometimes I wonder why nothing in my life can ever be simple" Naruto said as he walked down the sewer to return outside.

 **Main quest: Frank N. Stein (complete)**

 **reward: 100000 exp, 1 skill point, 1 perk point, +20 int., +10 wis.**

 **Create true life from death**

 **Level : 23**

 **Exp.:520670/625000**

 **HP: 3650/3650 [20 HP/s]**

 **MP: 6800/6800 [100 MP/s]**

 **Str.: 184**

 **Vit.: 212**

 **Int.: 359**

 **Wis.: 293**

 **Agl.: 291**

 **Luck: 294**

 **10000000 ryo**

 **Status: None**

By the kami's he had actually forgotten successfully making a true doll was a quest. Not that he was complaining mine you as the level boost as well skill/perk points and stat boosts were readily appreciated, he just couldn't believe he'd forgotten a main quest like that. It be one thing if had been one of the thousands of side quests that pop up but this had been a main one and he usually kept better track of those. Things really had been busy lately though, by the kami's he needed to rest more, that is if he could afford too. With only two more years to work with he still had a lot more that he wanted to accomplish.

"Fuck it all, there's too fuckin much to do." Naruto said as he held his head in his hands.

"You really should try and curse less, Naru-tan or else you'll get wrinkles" said a mysterious voice from the shadows.

"Wrinkles are the very least of my problems. Now then, did you come just to criticize me on my appearance or did you actually have something useful to tell me? Eh Brook-san" Naruto said to now named Brook.

"So cold, Naru-tan you make my skin shiver, but wait I don't have any skin because I'm a skeleton, YOHOHOHOHO" Brook said laughing at his own joke.

"^Sigh^" was Naruto's only reply to Brook's joke, as he was all to use to them unfortunately.

He met Brook around two years ago through Reina as he was an acquaintance of hers from Yomi and had followed her to the human world as he was curious as to why she kept leaving for the human world (this was before she moved in mind you). Their first meeting had been interesting to say the least as Brook was..., well he was Brook for lack of a better description. Despite his uh, eccentricities lets say, he was actually supposedly famous among the undead for his power, wisdom and his terrible jokes. He could see why too as despite how strong he had become he still couldn't see what Brook's level was which meant the man was theoretically at least stronger than the kages which was pretty damn impressive all things considered. More impressive than that however, was his intelligence and perception, while not say as book smart as Naruto was, the man was still a genius in his own way, able to deduce almost everything about a person just by interacting with them for a short time. He also contained quite an amount of obscure information thanks to both his age and connections through his popularity among his fellow undead. All in all an incredible person to know and even better one to have on your side even if you did have to put up with his lame jokes all the time. Naruto really was glad to have met him, though on a side note he still had no idea how Reina and him had come to know each other. Naruto had asked her once, only for her to start acting strange and completely dodge the question and upon asking Brook the man had just laughed saying it wasn't his tale to tell no matter how amusing it was. Of course having known Reina for quite some time now his most likely guess was that she had somehow gotten herself into trouble almost certainly in a comical manner and Brook had been nearby and gotten her out of it. ^Sigh* sometimes that girl could really be handful, but at least it had all worked out in the end and because of that he gotten to meet Brook and through him come to know a lot more useful information about not only the undead, but about the kami's and most importantly Izanami.

He had learned quite a lot from Brook like the fact he was actually becoming slightly popular among the undead that knew about him for his various positive deeds for them which had been surprising news to Naruto as Reina had never mentioned anything about it. Of course this was when Brook mentioned part of his popularity was because of Reina talking about him to everyone she knew, which in turn had embarrassed her greatly much to Naruto's amusement. More importantly though Brook had given him a wealth of information about the various denizens of Yomi, the kami's and especially Izanami. From what Brook had told him their were a great many different kinds of beings that inhabited Yomi not all of them undead, which itself had a great amount of variation within it. Brook had also told him that the power within these groups also varied greatly with some of them being as strong or stronger than some of the tailed beasts (a frightening thought) while some of them were weak enough even a regular civilian could probably defeat them. Of course Brook had also cautioned that these evaluations were based on the average single individual within a species and that obviously certain individuals could be stronger or weaker than the average just like with humans. More important than the info on Yomi was his information on kami's which Brook characterized as usually very powerful and very vain creatures as even those who usually helped humans and other various species did so out of pity rather than actually compassion. It seemed most kami's saw almost anything that wasn't a kami with few exceptions as beneath them. This hadn't been all that surprising given all the stories involving kami's seem to support this, what had interested him though were the exceptions Brook had mention. Upon questioning Brook told him for the most part these were strong individuals not entire species as there were few species that could inspire respect in the kami's and even fewer that they would fear, but they did exist. Dragons for example were among the few species they respected, also on that small list were rakshasa's (known to humans as devils) though this was a much more begrudging respect as they directly opposed the kami's and were constantly at war with them. As for those they feared now that was a very small number in fact he could only think of only one, they had many names including but not limited to, behemoths, leviathans, bahamuts, pretas, those who devour all, basically they were a groups of beings distinct from gods, monsters, undead, fae, dragons, elementals, humans or devils and that while small in number were basically indestructible in nature and quite literally devoured all they came across. Luckily though they slept for long periods at a time and only one would ever wake up at one time, meaning there had never been two active during the same period of time or even within a few centuries of each other for that matter. They also all lived/slept under large bodies of water in purgatory which Brook had expanded upon what Reina had already told him. Apparently it was a dimension that connected various worlds, to that of Yomi, Tama-ga-hara, and the place the rakshasa live (it didn't have a name according to Brook, though most called it Yami because supposedly the entire place was covered in eternal darkness). This information while interesting also scared Naruto, after all anything that terrified the kamis and killed everything it saw was not to be trifled with and Naruto vowed to stay well away from anything remotely to them, until he was much much stronger, if could even attain that level of strength that is.

While all this new knowledge had been interesting and a little terrifying the most interesting thing had been what Brook had told him about Izanami. According to him she was very powerful, very smart, and quick to anger. She also had little to no contact with other kami's, as most feared her and those that didn't simply didn't want to be around her. Basically while powerful she had very few people by her side as even most undead avoided her like the plague for fear of her incurring her wrath. This loneliness and anger coupled with her husband's betrayal and the death of her only child kagu-tsuchi had made for a very unstable individual. Naruto would even have felt bad for her if she wasn't trying to kill him. Also according to Brook she usually took the appearance of a small girl with with silver hair and gold eyes, but this was just a facade she used to hide her true appearance as her time in Yomi had left her deformed looking more like a female corpse than a goddess not that, that really mattered to the undead but like most kami's she was exceedingly vain especially about her appearance in fact that was one of the things she got angry about the quickest. Finally Brook told him about her power which was as expected massive. Physically she was beyond almost all others kami's even those who specialized in those area, with only Susano and Izanagi being able to match her physically. She was also fairly smart and a brilliant tactician with only Tsukuyomi surpassing her in this area. As far as fighting went she tended to use death magic and poison as her main form of combat, though she was also known to use a magical sword on rare occasions, she also knew various other forms of magic and was competent in taijutsu though this was her weakest area. While it wasn't as exhaustive as he would have liked it was far more than Naruto had before and at least let him get some working ideas on how to face her if worst came to worst. It also made him wonder just how Brook knew all this as he couldn't imagine it was something Izanami wanted others to know especially about her true appearance and when asked Brook had merely made one of his lame jokes, so Naruto had just let the subject die, for now anyway. He had also asked Brook about Tet, but that had been rather disappointing as all he knew, was that she was a rather old and powerful goddess that most of the other kami's couldn't stand for some reason.

In the end he had learned quite a lot from Brook and even more than that in the days since. It was the knowledge and power that Brook had as well as the fact that it was him who had found out when his family would be returning, that had led Naruto to ask him if Brook could look into finding extremely powerful as in kami level or beyond magical artifacts for him (the world breakers) and luckily enough Brook agreed which was great because the two he had gotten so far were extremely useful, but were stumbled upon by chance and he had no idea how to find the others, which made sense he guessed since, if they were easy to find everyone would be after them including the kamis. He had also asked Brook to try and gather more information about Izanami and to tell him about any other things that might be interesting. Unfortunately that last one had gotten him a bunch of useless information as he had found out Brook thought a great many stupid things to be interesting.

"Ara, Ara Naru-tan, no need to be so down especially when I've got something really interesting to tell you." Brook said in his normal upbeat voice.

"And what pray tell would that be?" Naruto said cautiously having been burnt far too many times before.

"Hmm, I'd have thought you'd be more excited hear I found out about a powerful magical artifact and it could even be one of the ones you're looking for." Brook said teasingly.

"Brook-san I don't have tim-, wait what did you say?" Naruto asked unable to believe what he had heard.

"I said, I think I found the location of one of the artifacts you're looking for Naru-tan, honestly you aught to listen better." Brook replied in a teasing manner.

"Where?" Naruto said genuinely excited at the prospect of another world breaker to use.

"In some ruins located in the area you call the Land of Rivers, here I marked it on a map for you" Brook replied as he handed Naruto a map.

"I see, arigatou Brook-san, you have no idea how much I appreciate this." Naruto told Brook earnestly.

"Oh Stop, you're goin make me blush Naru-tan, Oh but wait I don't have any skin YOHOHOHOHO!." Brook said making another one of his stupid jokes.

"Hai, Hai" Naruto said exasperated by Brook's jokes.

"Well then I'll be on my way, sayanora Naru-tan." Brook said as he turned to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Naruto asked at Brook's quick departure.

"Hai, places to go people to see" Brook replied.

"I see then I shall let you go, and thanks again for your help" Naruto knowing of Brook's rather busy lifestyle.

"It was my pleasure Naru-tan. Oh and before I forget, Do be careful! Naru-tan! I could fell a dangerous presence from the artifact's location." Brook said in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Hai" was Naruto's simple but serious reply after all anything that could make Brook turn serious was not to be taken lightly.

"Then I shall take my leave" Brook said as he once again disappeared into the shadows much to Naruto's chagrin at not being able to detect him.

"Hmm if Brook-san thinks it dangerous I should probably take a team with me, but I doubt the yakuza I usually take will cut it in this case. Dammit! ^Sigh^ I guess I have to hire a team of shinobi from the old bastard." Naruto thought aloud.

That really was the last thing Naruto had wanted to do as the old fuck always try to get him to join the academy again and become a shinobi. The geezer had actually gotten so desperate at one point he had had him tailed by anbu 24/7 including when he went out of the village on trips to find valuable antiques among other things, to try and find anything that could get him to want to be a shinobi again. Luckily the village could only afford to keep anbu on him for so long, after all anbu were expensive and days on end full surveillance was exceedingly so, even for a wealthy village like Konoha no matter who the target was even one as important as the resident jinchuriki, after all bankrupting the village would kind of defeat the purpose of wanting him to be a shinobi. Of course he could have probably forced Naruto to join if he really wanted to, but as a great many people had found out throughout the years forcing people to do something they don't want never ended well, especially when you were training that person how to kill, not to mention being a jinchuriki to one-half of the strongest bijuu with very little in the way of ties to your home. While he may hate the geezer if nothing else the asshole was smart enough to realize how much of a bad idea it would be to force him to do anything, and since he had a bijuu and a completely untested seal (since no one had ever been desperate enough to sell their soul to call upon an avatar of death) trying to modify his mind by either ninjutsu, genjutsu, or fuinjutsu was completely out of the question. Huh he guessed sometimes things did go his way in a weird fucked up kind of way that is. Still there was no putting it off, if the place was dangerous enough to warrant a warning from Brook he was going to have to suck it up, see the bastard, and hire some shinobi.

"Well there's no time like the present" Naruto said as he left the sewers and took off towards the hokage's tower.

 ***A few minutes later***

"I really am doing this huh?" Naruto questioned to himself softly as he entered the hokage's office.

"Ah, Naruto-kun what can I do for you today? Have you finally reconsidered on being a shinobi?" the hokage said asking the same stupid question he asked every time he saw Naruto since he dropped out.

"Not even if Amaterasu herself appeared and sucked me dry would I reconsider being a shinobi so stop asking you old fuck. Geez! I mean really every fucking time, its the some old shit. Just give it up already and get through your ridiculously thick head I am never and I mean never going to reconsider." Naruto replied exasperated by going through the same old routine with no results.

"I, I am sorry you feel that way Naruto-kun, but you real-" was all the hokage could get out before Naruto cut him off.

"I said no alright. Look can we just drop it. That's not why I'm here." Naruto said just wanting to get out of there as quick as possible.

"I see, and why did you come here then." the hokage replied dropping the subject for now anyway.

"I want to hire some of your shinobi" Naruto said simply

"Oh, to do what" the hokage replied genuinely curious as to what Naruto wanted with a team of shinobi.

"I got a tip on a priceless artifact in some old ruins in the land of rivers and I want it. Problem is the ruins are also suppose to be particularly dangerous not to mentioned the trip itself and I don't think my usual security is going to cut it, ergo here I am" Naruto explained.

"I see, so potentially lethal traps at the ruins, any bandits on the way with the odd shinobi or two possible and the usual unforeseen circumstances. The mission your asking for if we choose to accept it would be around the lines of a mid A-ranked mission." the hokage said thinking aloud as he stroked his beard.

"I'm aware and have the funds for it and I plan to leave tomorrow with or without them." Naruto said making sure the hokage knew not to try and weasel him in to going to the academy and being a ninja just so they would accept the mission.

"Oh so soon, you know that such short notice will greatly increase the fee." the hokage replied.

"Hai, I'm aware" Naruto said

"Well then if you have the money now I can begin the process of gathering a team for you. Let's see the cost of a shinobi team for a mid A-rank, the villages fee and the cost of expediting it, your total comes to 3.5 million ryo" the hokage said.

"That's, no problem" Naruto replied as he handed over the money to the hokage.

"Well then if that's all you can meet your team at the west gate tomorrow at 10." the hokage said.

"That's all" Naruto said simply before hurriedly leaving the office wanting out of there as soon as possible.

"Hmm that was almost painless, too painless in fact. The old goat hates when I go out of the village to a nearby town much less an entire different land, I expected a lot more resistance, which must mean the bastard's planning something, but what. ^Sigh^ I guess I'll just have to be on the lookout then for whatever he's planning, there's no way I'm going back to that stupid academy." Naruto said to himself as he left the hokage's tower wary of any plans the geezer might be hatching.

 ***back with the hokage***

"Omiko-chan have someone fetch Kakashi for me will you. Oh and have them tell him that he better be on time, or so help me he'll be finding the daimyo's cat for a month." the hokage told his secretary.

"^Sigh^ I hope this works or else Kushina and Minato will kill me." the hokage said to himself as he thought over his plan to get Naruto to reconsider being a shinobi in his head.

 ***Back with Naruto***

"Hmm it's still early, I might as well get some other things done while I'm out" Naruto said to himself as he stared up at the sky.

For one he had to find someone among the yakuza to watch his shop for while and tell the boss he'd be gone for a while. The problem was most of the low level members were idiots and he'd never let those bafoons watch his shop, but the high level members were far too busy to do it. Well he supposed he'd just have to get Arizawa to do it. While a relative new member to yakuza she held a lot of promise, so much so that she'd been made an underling to Aniki, the first to ever hold that position. In fact it had been Aniki who offered the position in the first place surprising the fuck out of everyone which spoke volumes of the girls potential. Of course at the moment potential was all it was, but with Aniki's guidance he was sure the young woman would get there. Not to mention if Aniki trusted the girl enough to make her his underling then Naruto would trust her as well, such was his respect for Aniki. And asking her to watch the shop while informing Aniki that he was leaving would be a great way to kill two birds with one stone.

After that well it probably be time for a quick bite to eat. Then he'd probably train his skill in earth magic and maybe practice his taijutsu a little not to mention he still had to test the fruits of his other scientific projects over the years. Finally time permitting he might see if there were any small quests that could be done quickly, then he probably stop and get some dinner for him and the giant mooch that was currently living with him.

"To see Aniki then" Naruto said as he made his way to one of the gambling houses he owned.

 ***The Golden Leaf***

The golden leaf casino was located right in the center of the merchant's district and as you would expect was where all the wealthy merchants went to gamble away their money. In that vain it was a rather upscale place with pristine tile floors, giant stone pillars decorated in gold trim, and a never ending supply of booze for its patrons. In summation it was just your typical place of debauchery dressed up a little to accommodate the "fine" and, he used that term very loosely, merchants of Konoha. It was also a hotspot for yakuza activity in the leaf village after all merchants and back alley deals with certain less than reputable parties went together like two peas in a pod. In this case though, they mostly acted as security for some of the more, shall we say rowdy customers. It was also where Aniki was most of time along with his underling Arizawa, managing the place in his stead.

"Hmmph, and the village thinks the red light district is where all the less than reputable activities in the village take place." Naruto said as he entered his gambling house to be welcomed by the sight of a bunch of drunk merchants making fools of themselves and losing their money.

"Now then Aniki should be upstairs right now I think" Naruto said as he made his way to his private room where he oversaw things when he was actually here as rare as that was.

"Konnichiwa, Aniki-san, Arizawa-san" Naruto said as he found Aniki.

"Konnichiwa Naruto-kun, Naruto-sama" Aniki and Arizawa both replied respectively.

"What brings you here Naruto-kun" Aniki asked knowing that Naruto rarely came to the casino himself, entrusting the oversight of its day to day operations to him.

"I need to borrow Arizawa-san from for a few weeks starting tomorrow, if that's alright" Naruto replied getting straight to the point.

" Of course Naruto-kun, I'm sure Arizawa-chan will be more than happy to assist you. Right Arizawa-chan?" Aniki told Naruto.

"Hai" Arizawa replied quickly and sharply knowing of Naruto's high standing within the yakuza.

"If I may ask though why do you need her for so long and on such short notice Naruto-kun" Aniki asked curious about what Naruto could've been up to.

"I'll be leaving Konoha for a while on a trip to acquire another artifact for my shop. Unfortunately its location is quite far away and the danger high so unfortunately the normal yakuza squad simply won't do it, meaning I've had to hire shinobi. While this is fine it does mean that I'll have to be away from my shop for an extended period of time and while I do trust the majority of the Yakuza with a great many things, a great many things in my shop are irreplaceable and well the lower members of the yakuza tend to be …excitable let's say and I can't and don't expect a higher member to drop what their doing and babysit my shop no matter how important it is to me. This left me one viable option your apprentice Arizawa, as despite being fairly low in the ranks she has more than proven herself as both a reliable and capable person, and so here I am." Naruto explained.

"Ah well that is a rather good reason I suppose, but a rare Naruto compliment, you wouldn't be trying to steal Arizawa-chan from me would you Naruto-kun." Aniki teased.

"Aniki-sama I would never ..." Arizawa started to yell only to remember where she was and blushed in embarrassment.

"^snort^ there's no need to worry Aniki-san I'm not sure Izanagi himself could tear Arizawa from your side." Naruto replied in a teasing manner much to Arizawa's further embarrassment.

"Hmm, well that's a relief, I'm not sure what I'd ever do without her." Aniki said

"Indeed, well then back to my original reason for coming here. Arizawa-san here is the key to my shop, DO NOT LOSE IT!" Naruto said as he handed Arizawa the key to his shop.

"I promise to not let anything happen to it or your shop Naruto-sama." Arizawa replied

"I'm sure you won't, because if you do nothing in all of creation will save you from me" Naruto said menacingly.

"H-H-Hai" was Arizawa's meek reply.

"Good be there tomorrow morning 8 am sharp" Naruto said sternly.

"Hai Naruto-sama" Arizawa replied.

"Well then that concludes my business here so unless you have something you need...(seeing Aniki shake his head no) I shall take my leave. Sayanora then Aniki, Arizawa." Naruto said as he took his leave.

"^Sigh^ it really is sad that a boy his age would be the way he is. He should be playing with other kids his age, with dreams of being a hero, not making trips to dangerous ruins and managing several businesses. Sometimes I really do hate this world we live in." Aniki said mostly to himself saddened by the fate Naruto had endured and would continued to endure.

"But isn't that why we all do our best to help him whenever we can?" Arizawa asked.

"Indeed and we will continue to do so for as long as Naruto-kun has need of us. After all its the least we can do given the burden he bears." Aniki said

"Indeed" was Arizawa's simple reply.

 ***back with Naruto***

"Given the time I suppose I should stop and get a quick bite to eat." Naruto said as he left the golden leaf and made his way to the blue koi one of the average restaurants he owned and the one he most favored.

It was a quaint little establishment located towards the tail end of the merchants district that served some of the best seafood in all of Konoha if not the entire elemental nations (in Naruto's opinion anyway). It was just a small little mom and pop shop that did a steady business mostly consisting of a small but extremely loyal customer base. Unfortunately it hadn't been enough to save the place a year ago when it almost went under until Naruto found out and saved it, after all it was one of the very few places he ate out in the village so he'd be damned if he let it disappear. He loved the place enough he'd keep it going even if it was in the red, luckily enough though, once the yakuza found out that the little boss as they called him, actually deigned to eat out somewhere, well they had to see for themselves just how good the food there was, which led to a small boon in the restaurants income allowing him to make a tiny profit from the place, not that he cared about that. Of course he had also made it very clear that if any of the yakuza caused any trouble there well he'd be less then pleased at them, which caused even the less restrained members to be on there very best behavior in fear of angering him and thus angering Aniki-san and the boss.

^sigh^ It was really kind of fucked up that a bunch of gangsters and thugs were a better family than his actual family was. Oh well its not like he could change the past, and he wouldn't even if he could, despite it all he did actually, maybe, sorta, kinda, like them after all, even if most of them were a bunch of morons, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ah Naruto-kun, how are you today" Araki-san the old man who ran the place greeted as Naruto walked through the door.

"Just fine jii-san and you." Naruto replied.

"As well as a man my age can be expected to do, so then your usual table in the back corner is open and are we having the usual today Naruto-kun." Araki-san replied

"Hai, arigatou Araki-san" Naruto responded.

"No problem, Naruto-kun" Araki said as Naruto walked towards his favorite table, while he went to put in his order.

There were very few things in this world that Naruto could say he cared about but eating at his favorite restaurant, while in his favorite seat, and having his favorite meal was one of them. It was one of the few simple pleasures that he allowed himself, which given his current situation were relatively few.

One of the things that made this place so special, besides the great food of course, was that it gave Naruto a place to think away from everything else and think he did. He supposed after lunch he'd go and train for a little while taijutsu not that much progress would be made since the only thing left to master it, was basically a shit-ton of actual experience and time, unless he used a skill point of course that is, now his earth style magic now there he could make some progress at least when it came to learning a new technique anyway. More importantly though he had to test a few experiments he had come up with over the years, mostly to see if he could make Izanami's presence in his life less annoying than it currently was, as well as one other completely unrelated experiment. Looking at his available quests their didn't seem to be any he could do quickly, so he'd probably just stop somewhere quick to pick up dinner for him and Reina.

"Naruto-kun" a voice gently called out to him.

"Hmm, wha?" Naruto questioned before shaking himself from his thoughts and seeing Araki standing before him with his meal.

"Ah! Sorry Araki-san I was lost in thought" Naruto said a bit sheepishly as this wasn't the first time this had happened.

"It's no problem Naruto-kun, enjoy your meal" Araki replied knowingly.

"^Sigh^ I really should stop doing that so often when I'm here" Naruto said all before eating his meal.

 ***Some time later***

Naruto had finished his meal in peace and quiet and then left after paying and thanking Araki-san for the meal. He had then quickly made his way to one of his favorite places in the village to secretly train, the forest of death.

The forest of death as it had been named was a strange and dangerous place that had apparently existed long before Konoha had been built around it. The Shodaime, his brother and their clansmen were responsible for containing it in a 10km radius.. It was the Nidaime though who had turned it into a training ground for those of jonin rank or higher and had pleasant named it training ground 44, honestly not one but two fours, geez he guessed even someone as serious and practical as the Nidaime had a sense of humor, even if it was a little fucked up. Then the Sandaime had taken it one step further and made it apart of Konoha's chunin exams when they came around. Which had been some of the more useful info he had found out over the years. The exams were always different even when they were held in Konoha, but the Sandaime always made sure that the forest was used in some way and he had to admit it was a great place to weed out those who couldn't cut it if not a little cruel. Of course it was made as safe as possible for the contestants, jonin always watched each team both to make sure the foreign teams were plotting something against Konoha, you never could be too careful after all, and to keep the more dangerous creatures away from the contestants. The less and dangerous ones and the various flora withing the forest were all fair game, which is why their were always fatalities withing the forest when the exams took place.

Of course the real dangerous creatures were actually beneath the forest living in a theorized underground network of caves and tree roots. He said theorized because from what he could find anyway no one who had gone down there had very returned. Fuck the only reason they knew anything was down their at all was because the Shodaime had witnessed a creature leaving from of the caves the littered the forest at night, easily killing what was considered to be one the more dangerous creatures of the forest and dragging it back down the cave. After that he scouted at other caves at night and found other kinds of creatures doing the same, then one night he himself challenged one of these creatures to battle to evaluate they posed to other ninja, and while he had obviously defeated the beast, it had apparently not come easily, not on the level of his battle Madara, but challenging none the less, which given his level of power was really saying something.

Unfortunately none of the scouting parties he sent into the caves afterwards returned and the Shodaime, his brother, and Madara were all to busy building the village, and then fighting a war to devote any more time to it so they had simply contained the forest and made sure all the ninja under their command knew to avoid the caves in the forest at night. In fact the only other information he had to go on was from the Shodaime and that was simply that the trees in the forest felt weird, whatever the fuck that meant. Actually it was even a side quest for him to find the truth about the forest, except when he had clicked on the quest it had told him that quest was too far above his level and that he is chose to accept it now he would almost certainly die. Seeing as how the forest wasn't going anywhere and he was no where near as strong as the Shodaime who had been challenged by the creatures underneath the forest, he chose to let the quest be, for now that is.

Instead he mostly used the place to train his more exotic skills and to test out his dangerous experiments away from the prying eyes of the village. Since the place was almost a literal death trap with absolutely no value other than a place for high ranking shinobi to test their skills, it was hardly if ever patrolled and its size made the possibility of running into someone else very slim, which made it the perfect place for his needs.

To get started he began practicing his taijutsu mostly going through his katas, and fighting some of the creatures in the forest with nothing but his taijutsu, he also worked on learning the seventh heaven technique, but as of now it was still out his reach. After about an hour and half of taijutsu he decided to move on to trying to learn the earth clone technique. It was rather simple technique as far as skill requirements went, needing only a two in his earth skill and a four in his mana control skill to be used what was interesting though was that it used a lot of chakra compared to other techniques of a similar level. This was because unlike many other clone techniques which would disperse in one good hit, the earth clones could take a lot more damage, in fact in most cases they were even more durable than their creator, though he was a rather huge exception to that, he had a lot of mitigating circumstances that most other humans would not. There were many reasons Naruto wanted to learn this technique other then obvious combat ones though, for one it would allow him to test out dangerous situations without putting himself in harms way as long as he could see or in some other way know the results, he could also use them as distractions for a variety of non-combat situations as well, especially if he combined it with the transformation technique, and finally it would also give him easier access to sparring partners for taijutsu though he was aware of the limitations that sparring with oneself would bring.

Thankfully between the simplicity of the technique, his high mana control, and his almost limitless stamina, and mana supply, he had managed to learn the technique in only an hour which left just enough time to test out two of the experiments he had been working on over the years. The first was was a mostly mechanical contraption based on some of Orochimaru's old work he had found. Basically the idea had been to contain miniature senbon within a round metal container about the size of a baseball and have them shoot out of the container after a slight delay with enough force to penetrate the human body. The advantage of such a device being that it could be easily concealed give off no chakra signature, and be relatively silent. Unfortunately Orochimaru hadn't been able to keep the senbon intact while still having the force to penetrate a body, well to be more precise he had moved on to other projects and simply never got back around to fixing it. Naruto though had or at least he hoped he had anyway as this would be his 58th attempt in four years. His current hopeful solution was change the senbon in to little metal balls, increase the size of the spherical container by roughly twenty percent, and weakening certain spots on the container while strengthening it overall, so that the container itself wouldn't explode and the projects would be more focused. All that was left was to dial in the right amount of black powder to use, or so he hoped anyway.

Well there was no time, like the present he supposed, so he made a few earth clones arranging them in various ways so that he could test the spread of the shots, and how distance would affect penetrating power. Once he had them arranged the way he wanted them to be he pushed on the concealed button of the container, rolled it into the relative center of the clones before taking cover behind a tree, and waited for the projectiles to fire. Which thankfully it did and relatively silently too, which was a good sign so far, but now he had to inspect the damage, to assess whether this current design was actually viable or not. After inspect the damage to his clones he found there was both good news and bad news to his new design. The good news was that it worked, and it penetrated pretty well going all the way through clones at up to 10 meters away from the device and had even managed to penetrate half way through a clone that he placed directly behind another clone and given an earth clone's resistance to physical damage this was fairly impressive. The bad news was because of the intended design, of having the projectiles be slightly focused so as to make sure your targets were hit, the device had limited range as the more spread out your enemies were, the less likely they were to get hit. This meant the device was rather limited in scope only viable in crowded areas and of little use in the large outside areas that most shinobi typically fought in. While disappointing he supposed it would still come in use if he was fighting inside a building, or in large crowds. Well that was one experiment done anyway, so time to move on to the second one, though he might try to revisit his first experiment later and see if he could improve on it at a later date, though as to how he would do that he had no idea.

Now he just had to test his second experiment, though for that he'd have to find some wandering souls to do luckily, since this was the forest of death after all it wouldn't be that much of a problem and sure enough within only a few minutes of searching he found a few congregating together, probably a genin team that had died during the exams. The reason he need the souls for his experiment though was because he was testing a new seal he had created to banish low level undead to Yomi and since wandering souls were technically undead and usually only a level 1 they made the perfect test subjects. To be honest Naruto was actually extremely nervous in testing this seal more so than anything else he had done in his life. This was partly do to the fact, that this was the first experiment/technique Naruto had come up with completely on his own with absolutely no guidance from the game, Orochimaru's notes, or even Terumi, this was completely him and so he was a little nervous if it would work or not. The other reason he was nervous was because seals were by nature extremely complicated and while his enochian skill was high this was a brand new seal that had never been tested before, which was also why he had written the seal out instead of speaking it, well that and the fact that if you mess up a seal the results could be catastrophic to say the least. He knew this from first hand experience too as this certainly wasn't his first attempt as using the seal, in fact it was his eleventh, the worst have been number eight when he had nearly blown his arm clean off. He had never been more thankful he was a jinchuriki in all his life than that moment, still hurt like a fuckin bitch though.

This all being said he made a singular earth clone, hid behind a tree and had it walkover to the wandering souls and activate the seal. There was a bright flash of yellow light and then nothing, so assuming that whatever the results were, were finished Naruto decided to peek out from behind the tree with limited expectations. To his surprise though not only was his clone in perfect condition but the wandering souls were also gone.

"It work, IT WORKED!, hahahahaha, I can't believe it worked. Actually now that I think about it, today has been an exceedingly lucky day, I mean I finished the dolls, Brook found the location of a possible world breaker, and both of my experiments have worked. The only bad spot was having to deal with the old fuck and knowing he's going to try and use my trip to try and get me to be a shinobi again. Still today was almost too perfect like a lazily contrived plot device used to move a story along in some terrible novel. Well whatever, I guess even I'm due a good day once every twelve years." Naruto said aloud as he celebrated his success while also reflect on how good of a day today had been.

"Well I suppose I should go and pick up some food and go home so I can prepare for tomorrow" Naruto said as he saw that it was beginning to get dark.

"Hmm, now then what should I get is the only question. It has been a while since Reina and I ate dango, not to mention its on my way home. Hmm, the more I think about it the more I want it, well then I guess its dango for dinner tonight." Naruto thought aloud as he took off headed toward the dango stand closest to his apartment.

 ***some time later***

"Its good to be home" Naruto said as he entered his apartment carrying the food for Reina and him to eat.

On a separate note he still had no idea how Reina ate, I mean she was literally just a bunch of bones but every time she ate or drink for that matter the substance just seemed to disappear. He had asked about it once, but strangely enough she had gotten rather embarrassed, shouted it was personal and had run off. He still had no idea what that meant either, how was it personal, well whatever he just chalked it up to just another one of the strange things in his life and had moved on.

"Reina, I'm home and I brought dinner" Naruto shouted as he put the food on his kitchen table and put on some tea.

"Coming, Naruto-kun" was Reina's reply from their shared room.

"Yeah, coming Naruto-chan" came another reply from their shared room.

"I see that Anko-san has decided to drop by again" Naruto said as he saw both Reina and Anko walking her into the kitchen.

This was really becoming an all to common occurrence unfortunately, as Anko just seemed to come and go as she pleased from his apartment. Of course it didn't hurt that Reina always let her in as the two had gotten along from the moment they had first met. Which was probably good for the both of them as neither of them had that many people besides himself to talk to and he was a guy, and a emotionally distant fucked up guy at that. On a side note Anko had no idea what Reina actually was, as thanks to magic Reina appeared as a normal girl with black hair and green eyes to everyone else. Of course this led her to endlessly trying to tease the two about some sort of romantic relationship going on between them since Reina had JUST decided to move in with him. He just ignored her as he had quickly learned that this more than anything was the easiest way to get under her skin. Reina on the other hand always seem to let it get to her and tried to deny it, which only led to Anko teasing her more. Oh well, as long as she remembered not to touch him, and didn't cause him too much trouble he was relatively fine with her coming over.

"Hmmph, I guess its a good thing I bought extra dango then, huh" Naruto said coyly.

"DANGO!?" Anko shouted elatedly seeming to teleport to the table and looked at him excitingly.

"Hai" Naruto chuckled a little at her behavior having found out long ago about Anko's rather strong addiction to dango.

" ^giggle^ you should probably give her some before she explodes Naruto-kun, you know how she gets when dango's involved." Reina said bemusedly at her friend's behavior as she walked into the room.

"Indeed I still don't think the village has recovered from her war with the sparrow that stole one from her." Naruto said actually laughing a little when he saw Anko blush.

"You guys are both meanies!" Anko replied putting childishly.

"Oh don't be that way Anko-chan we were just te-as-ing" Reina said in her best seductive voice while grabbing Anko's rather impressive chest for a fourteen year old anyway making her jump and blush furiously. This was Reina's own special way of getting back at her for teasing her so much, sometimes Naruto swore that Anko really was a bad influence.

"Y-y-you know Reina-chan if you keep doing things like that _Naru-kun_ might get jealous" Anko said embarrassing Reina causing her to release her and sputter denials.

"Well if you both don't shut up, then I'll just have to eat all the dango myself" Naruto said as he poured them all some tea.

"We'll be good" they both chorused since well, you just never knew when Naruto was serious or not.

"Good then lets eat" Naruto replied as he sat at the table.

" Hai, arigato Naruto-kun" they both chorused again before digging in.

They ate in relative peace with Anko and Reina occasionally making idle chatter.

"^sigh^ that was wonderful" Reina said

"Hmmm" was Anko's only reply, to full and tired to say much else.

"Indeed" was Naruto's own simple reply as he cleaned up.

"So what did you today Naruto-kun" Reina replied.

"Hmm, mostly just the usual trained a little, worked on a few projects, oh and hired a shinobi team for a trip tomorrow." Naruto said calmly knowing what was about to happen.

"Well that's goo-...wait WHAT?" Reina shouted surprised and a little mad that Naruto had planned a trip outside the village and was just now telling her.

"^Sigh^ I know your mad, but I just got the information about the artifact today, and its suppose to be really rare one this time, so I went ahead and made plans. I am sorry its on such notice though, I'll make it up to you when I return, I promise." Naruto said in a pacifying manner.

"I-I see, well I guess that's okay then." Reina said slightly mollified now that Naruto had explained himself.

"So, why did you hire a team of shinobi?" Anko asked knowing Naruto usually took regular people as his security and was curious and slightly worried at hearing he had hire a team of shinobi.

"I'd like to know that as well, Naruto-kun" Reina said now also curious as to Naruto's actions.

Naruto cursed under his breath having hoped he could get away without mentioning that little tidbit, but alas it seemed it was not to be.

"The source that gave me the information about the artifact's location also mentioned that the location is likely a bit more dangerous than the usual places I go, nottomentionitsinRivercounty. Naruto explained while hoping he had said the last part fast enough that they hadn't heard them.

"Nani?" they both shouted at him.

"^Sigh^ listen I already know what your going to say, but I'm still going, and nothing you do can change that. Also I did spend an assload of money on a great shinobi team, besides its not like I'm exactly defenseless myself you know. That being said if it makes you feel any better I promise, to give up and run if I feel like the situation is getting out of hand or my shinobi advise me to." Naruto said an attempt to pacify them.

"O-Okay I guess" Reina said aware of both how stubborn Naruto could be when he decided he was going to something, as well as how seriously he took his promises.

"Well I still don't like it" Anko replied

"I know, but this is simply to good of a chance to miss, Ank...Anko-chan" Naruto said doing one of the few things he knew would bring this conversation to an end.

"Aa-a-a-alright" Anko stammered while blushing still reeling from the fact he had finally added -chan to her name something she had been trying to get him to do for forever.

" Well now that that's settled its late and I still have to prepare for tomorrow, so I'm heading to bed, good night, Anko-chan" Naruto said as he made his way to his and Reina's share bedroom to pack for tommorrow.

"Good night, Naruto-kun, Reina-chan" Anko replied standing up to leave herself.

"Good night Anko-chan" Reina replied as she let her out the door before making her way to the bedroom herself to see Naruto had already finished packing for tomorrow. Of course there wasn't much to pack since Naruto always kept some storage scrolls as he called them ready for the various trips he took outside the village walls.

"Will, will you really be okay Naruto-kun" Reina asked knowing exactly who Naruto's source and far more about his actual activities as well as the potential danger than Anko did.

"I should be, yes, knowing the old geezer he won't want anything to happen to me, so I imagine the team he'll be sending to guard me will actually be even stronger than what I paid for, and I paid for really good protection. Besides I always have Ouroboros and the Kyuubi if things get really hairy besides I did already promise if things went to far south I'd run, didn't I?" Naruto replied trying to ease her concerns.

"Hai, I know, I just worry every time you leave that's all" she replied while hugging him from behind, making him tense but still allow it.

"I know, but I believe I did promise you sometime ago that no matter what, I'd always come back didn't I?" Naruto said

"Hai you did" she replied as she let him go.

"Good then let's go to bed" he said as he made his way to his bed and laid down.

"Good night Naruto-kun" Reina said

"Good night Reina-chan" he replied

"Please be safe" Reina said softly under her breath before falling asleep.

 ***With Danzo***

"Report Fu, how is the progress with the boy coming" Danzo said in his underground office

"As good as can be expected Danzo-sama, his power seems to have increased exponentially since leaving the academy, and shows no signs of slowing down." Fu replied.

"And what of the boy's bonds to the village, is Orochimaru's little brat working out like we hoped or do we need to find another?" Danzo asked

"No sir, she seems to have bonded with him better than probably else in the village could've and neither seem to have any idea we were involved either." Fu replied again.

"I see and is that Yuuhi woman keeping up her end of our deal, after all it defeats the purpose of having the brat interact with him if she herself has little bonds to the village" Danzo questioned.

"Hai she has befriended the girl as instructed and is subtly influencing her into trying to prove the village wrong instead of taking her anger out on it." Fu said.

"Good, while risky it would seem it was a good idea to get our village's pariahs together and using them to influence each other into having more bonds with the village, and you doubted me Fu" Danzo said with a rare smile upon his face.

"My apologies Danzo-sama, though I still stand by my original assessment. While the girl may not have as much potential as the boy, she still has more than enough to be troublesome in the future if she were to go rogue and if she could convince the boy to go with her the results would be catastrophic." Fu said in turn.

"Indeed, but sometimes a big gamble is necessary to get the desired results. Besides its just as you said while the girl may not be as important as the boy she still has far to much to simply let rot, after all she is _his_ daughter." Danzo replied.

"That is another thing, Danzo-sama do you not think Orochimaru will not come back for her, and on a separate note what of her mother, Orochimaru never struck me as a man who would have child, so just who is her mother?" Fu questioned

"Oh and who said Orochimaru was the father" Danzo questioned bemusedly.

"Nani? But you just said, I mean I just assumed that." Fu said the usually stoic shinobi uncharacteristically at a lost as to what to say.

"You should know better than to assume anything in this world Fu, especially when Orochimaru is concerned and that is all I will say on the matter. Now then back to boy what of his other bonds will they help us in making him want to protect the village or not?" Danzo asked directing the conversation back on topic as well as avoid Fu's inquiry.

"Hmm, the boy is rather well connected to yakuza and seems to be rather fond of them, and while they are a criminal element, as of yet they do seem to care for the village, well at least in the way any criminal organization cares about where they stay. Other than that he has a few acquaintances, but no one anybody would consider a friend except maybe that girl who's staying with him. We still have nothing on her by the way, or her views of the village either." Fu reported

"I see, keep an eye on the yakuza they are useful now both for the boy and keeping common criminals under control, but that can always change. As for the girl keep monitoring her and trying to find out who she is, we need to know her views on the village, so that I can use her in my plans." Danzo ordered.

"Hai Danzo-sama" Fu replied.

"Is there anything else, I should know?" Danzo asked.

"Hai, the boy is preparing a trip outside of the village again to some ruins, this time in river country and has hired a shinobi team for an A-rank mission to guard him on the way, they lave tomorrow." Fu told his leader.

"^Sigh^ if it wasn't such a pain in the ass, I'd actually have to admire how he beat Sarutobi at his own game and got out of being a shinobi, but why an antiques dealer of all things, and one who goes and acquires the artifact's himself at that. Well I suppose some time out of the village is a good respite for all parties involved. Have tenzo follow the boy at a distance, he seems to be the only one the boy can't detect any more, and if necessary protect the boy from harm if the team Sarutobi sends proves unable to. I'd like to put off our meeting for a little while longer, but if it can't be helped then it can't be helped its better than the boy dying and this all being for nothing after all. Dismissed" Danzo said.

"Hai Danzo-sama" Fu replied before leaving to carry out his orders.

"Well then I guess we shall see whose plan works out better Sarutobi, mine or that Namikaze brat's, won't we." Danzo muttered to himself as he thought of what was to come in the coming years.

 ***the next morning***

Naruto had arrived at the villages gate after eating and saying goodbye to Reina a half an hour early and now it was almost time to leave, all he needed no was his shinobi team.

"Seriously where are they?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Ohayou, so you must be Naruto-san" a voice said right next to Naruto.

"Hai and you must be the shinobi team I paid for." Naruto replied as turned around to look in the direction of the voice.

They appeared to be a sort of ragtag group, but Naruto knew better than to judge a book by its cover alone especially a jonin. The most exotic one of the group wore a green jump suit, had a bowl cut, and the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen on a human before, and seem to talking about the flames of something or other rather loudly. Based on his appearance and personality he'd say this was the famous Maito guy, Konoha's resident taijutsu master and extremely powerful shinobi. The man who had spoke had only one visible eye, the other covered by his headband, and silver hair that seemed to defy gravity and his nose buried in an Icha-Icha book. That would make this the legenday kakashi, and student of his father. The other two he didn't recognize however and didn't their rather plain appearance didn't help in that matter, the only strange things about them was the man was chewing on a senbon, and the woman had a sword on her back, a rarity in Konoha.

The two best jonin Konoha had to offer and what he could only were some probably fairly competent jonin if they were in their company too. Now he knew the old fuck was up to something, these guys were way over what he paid for, plus his father's student was here too, no way that was coincidence. He knew the geezer was planning something he just didn't know what yet.

"Hai, this is Guy, Yugao, Genma, and I'm kakashi and were here to escort you to some ruins in River country to retrieve an artifact. Is that correct?" Kakashi said showing that despite what his reputation might have suggested he could act appropriately when needed.

"Hai, now shall we get going!" Naruto said in his business tone.

"Anxious to get started are we" Kakashi said with some weird eye smile.

"YOSH! His flames of youth are burning brightly kakashi-kun! If we do not make it to the land of rivers in a week's time than I will run around 50 time on hands, and if I cannot do that then run around it backwards 100 times and if I cannot do tha-" Guy shouted exuberantly before he was thankfully interrupted by Yugao.

"Guy-san I think he gets it" Yugao said trying to get their rather excitable teamate for this mission to calm down.

"^sigh^ I just knew a mission involving you guys was going to be troublesome." Genma said as he seemed to lament his fate.

"Can we just go" Naruto said as he smacked his face at the antics of his team, knowing it was going to be a long trip.

"Hai" Kakashi replied anxious to get a little room between him and Guy as soon as possible, while leading them out the gate.

As they started traveling and making their way to river country and the ruins Yugao sudden asked him what the artifact he was after looked like, as she was actually pretty curious about what would require a team like this to retrieve it, as was everyone else for that matter.

"Hmm, I don't actually know to be honest." Naruto replied to her question.

"Nani how do you not know?" Yugao asked probing more, much to Naruto's ire

"because my information only said that artifact from before the time people could use chakra could possibly be located there, and that's all I know" Naruto replied.

"From before chakra usage huh, gotta imagine something like that's pretty rare" Genma said more to himself than anyone in particular.

"Indeed in all of the elemental nations there are only 3 known artifacts of that time to be known to exist so far, just having it my shop would be a boon regardless if I actually sold it or not." Naruto explained

"But why the need for us Naruto-kun?" Guy asked trying to figure out why a team of this quality was need just to explore some ruins. I mean he could understand this being an A-rank mission they were exploring ruins which were usually protected in someway and traveling to a foreign country where bandit and the occasion shinobi attack wouldn't be uncommon, but this team was more suited for an S-rank, than an A-ranked one so why had the hokage done this. He was hoping Naruto would have some answers.

"Well this is an A-ranked mission but why you in particular I don't know. Though it could be because no one has made it out of these ruins alive before" Naruto said

"Oh so we aren't first explorers to brave these evil ruins, hmm" Kakashi replied nose still deep in his book even while walking.

"No, we would be the 28th team to explore these particular ruins" Naruto replied simply like he was talking about the weather..

"I said it once and I'll say it again I knew a mission with you guy was going to be troublesome" Genma said again lamenting the situation he was in.

"Yosh! There's no need to worry together with the flames of youth we can overcome these dastardly ruins" Guy said as his eyes literally burned with confidence.

"That is what I paid you for" Naruto said as he took out his own book and began to read hoping they would take it to mean he was through talking which thankfully they did.

And with that they continued to make their way to river country

 ***3 weeks later***

The trip had been uneventful for the most part with only the occasional bandit encounter and them all learning how much Naruto hated being touched thanks to Guy, who was still apologizing even now, much to Naruto's frustration as he had already forgiven him about a hundred times now.

"Finally here" Naruto said as he stared at the giant ruins looming in front of them.

The ruins were massive in size, but hit hard by the ravages of time and seemed to have been overtaken by plant life, honestly the were lucky the entrance was still unblocked.

"Indeed, well I suppose you want to get started." Kakashi said

"Hai" Naruto replied wanting to find the artifact as soon as possible

"I'll lead the way, the rest of you stay close to Naruto and protect him okay" Kakashi ordered

"Hai" everyone answered as they began to make their way down into the ruins.

Things went unexpectedly smooth for a while as Kakashi had them avoid any traps that hadn't already been trigger by other unfortunate explorers until they came to a big door blocking their way with symbols decorating it and three pictures in the center one of a spear, one of an eye and the final one appeared to be man.

"Hmm, what now?" Kakashi asked Naruto since this was technically his area of expertise.

"Well we could probably force our way through, but we have no idea whether the doors been trapped or not, so our best bet is to solve the puzzle on the door." Naruto answered

"Puzzle?" This time it was Yugao who questioned him.

"Hai these symbols are actually an ancient language that predates the use of chakra and those three pictures in the center are possible answers we select, if you look carefully you can that they can be pressed in." Naruto explained to the others.

"Well don't leave us hanging brat what does it say?." Genma was the curious one now.

"It appears to be a riddle of some sort, it says what is sharp enough to cut through the weakness of man, unable to handle the night, and can protect you from harm." Naruto said.

"Hmm so our answers are a spear, an eye, and presumably a man." Kakashi said aloud.

"Hai thought the answer is obvious when you think about it" Naruto said

"Oh than what is it brat?" Genma asked obviously unable to figure it out.

"The eye, with your sight you can observe the weakness of other, your sight is worse at night, obviously your can see danger coming your way." Naruto explained matter of factly.

"Eye it is then" kakashi said as he pressed down on the eye while everyone else automatically surrounded Naruto just in case.

You could hear the sound of ancient gears turning before finally the door opened slowly.

"Well that went better than I thought" Kakashi said right before he was attacked by some kind of monster. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't even remotely human, it walked on all fours, had smooth almost midnight black skin, no eyes, slits where a nose would be sort of like a snake, and rows of razor sharp teeth. Luckily Kakashi being Kakashi even while startled managed to take the creature down with a kunai straight through the head.

"I think I speak for all of us when I ask what the FUCK WAS THAT!" Genma said slightly started by whatever had just attacked from the depths of the ruins.

"I have no idea, there are a lot of weird creatures out there in the world but I have no clue what that was." Naruto replied.

"I'd like to know how something survived down there for presumable thousands of years" Yugao thought aloud.

"Hmm the better question is how many more of them are there. Well you saw whatever that was, do want to keep going Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"Hai, I have the utmost confidence that between the four of you, that you can keep me safe, as while that creature was undoubtedly odd, it didn't seem all that dangerous at least comparatively." Naruto responded

"Alright then but stay behind me and close to the others" Kakashi ordered before cautiously going forward.

"Hai" Naruto responded as he and the others followed.

The next leg of their little journey was bit more of a pain than the previous part had been as they kept having to deal with more creatures and traps while they moved forward. Finally though after what seemed like hours and going miles underground they found what appeared to be a huge atrium with giant stone statue of, well something maybe some ancient deity, whatever the more interesting thing was the pedestal in the middle with an ornate box on top of it.

"Finally" Genma said as they arrived at what appeared to be the end of their journey.

"Yosh, what a youthful journey" Guy gave his cry to almost everything.

"It's been interesting at the very least." Yugao said.

"Well Naruto why don't you get what you came for and we can finally go home." Kakashi longing to back home before the next Icha-Icha came out." Kakashi said.

"Hai, just give me a sec to make sure the thing isn't trapped before I grab it. It shouldn't take me very long, you guys can look around if you want, though I'm sure I don't have to you, please be careful and set something off while you do." Naruto replied as he made his way to the pedestal.

"I'll stay with Naruto, the rest of you can take a break for a sec, just be sure to keep your guard up, we don't know if any more of those creature are around." Kakashi said as he made his way over to Naruto.

The creatures much like Naruto suggested weren't that hard to defeat but they were numerous and annoying.

"Sure is an ugly fuck" Genma said as he stared at the giant statue.

It had one giant eye, talons for feet, claws for hands, tentacles on its sides, ridges on its back, horns on its head, and razor sharp teeth like the creatures they just fought. All in all Genma was right it was one ugly thing to look at.

"Normally I wouldn't want to judge an ancient culture but it does kinda creep me out. Yugao replied.

"Yosh one should not judge something by its appearance, however, I do get a rather unpleasant feeling from it." Guy said in a rare moment of seriousness

 ***With Naruto and Kakashi***

"So what you think?" Kakashi asked

"It doesn't seemed to be trapped, from what I can tell. I was a little worried since sometimes when the artifact is in such an obvious place, like on a pedestal in the middle of a frickin room, it's done on purpose so as to entice any would be thieves into making a fatal mistake. But it would appear my worry was unfounded given the appearance of the room, and the statue I'm going to say that this place was one of worship, and that box or whats inside of it was involved in someway. Meaning it was probably placed like that more for religious reason than to trick thieves and was simply left their when whatever happen to the people who worshiped here happened." Naruto replied

"That would appear to be the most logical explanation, and I don't see any traps either let's get it and get out of here." Kakashi said.

"Hai" Naruto said as he cautiously grabbed the box off the pedestal only for exactly nothing to happen.

"Well that was a little anticlimactic don't you think" Naruto said only for a deeply rumbling to be heard and a the ground to shake.

"What the fuck is going on" genma shouted from the other side of the room.

"Lets go now" Kakashi ordered/shouted just before the entrance they had come through to suddenly be blocked be some sort of glowing barrier.

"Dammit what in the name of yomi is this, I thought this place was suppose to predate chakra" Kakashi cursed upon arriving at the barrier.

"It does, that's not chakra" Naruto said

"What do you mean" Yugao asked wondering what it was if not chakra.

"I do not know but I know its not chakra, before I left the academy I learned that I could sense chakra and I know what it feels like and whatever that is is almost certainly not chakra." Naruto replied though in truth he knew exactly what the energy was, it was mana.

"The statue look" Guy shouted

And look they did only to see that these tremors were caused by some trap it was the statue, it was, it was, it was coming to life. Its stony form crumbled away to reveal the slimy, scaly body beneath, and then it gave off the most terrifying roar Naruto had ever heard in his life. Then the creatures they had fought earlier seemed to crawl out his back and land on the floor, then all out once the creature and the once statue spotted them and began their attack.

"Dammit get ready, yugao you protect Naruto" Kakashi ordered before ripping off his headband to expose a single sharigan eye.

"I know it really doesn't need repeating but I just new traveling with guys was going to be troublesome" Genma said as spit out the senbon in his mouth killing one of the creature only for two more to take its place.

The next few minutes seemed like a blur to Naruto his team took out creature like ants, unfortunately what the former statue was seemed to be far tougher as it they couldn't seem to take it down. He hated having to pretend like he was weak sometimes, but the old bastard had made it a necessity unfortunately, but he could at least find out what they were fight as he scanned both the creatures and the statue.

 **Forlorn (lvl 10)**

 **strengths:** **speed, numbers, immune to illusions**

 **weaknesses:** **not very intelligent, lightning magic, holy magic**

 **Fomorian (lvl 33)**

 **strengths:** **strength, highly resistant to elemental magic, immune to illusions, resistant to physically damage**

 **weaknesses:** **not very intelligent, holy magic, poison**

Dammit if only he could use Ouroboros it would be the perfect things to kill this formorian as it was called. He would just have to hope they could take care of it.

"Dammit do these things ever stop coming" Genma said as he killed another forlorn.

"Looks' like we'll have to take that thing out if we want to get them to stop" Kakashi said as fired a fireball jutsu at another group of forlorn

"Easier said than done that thing took one of Guy's kicks without flinching, so if you got any plans I'm all ears" Genma said

"That eye looks like a weakness if I ever saw one if one of you can distract, it for a moment I think I can hit him with my Rakiri." Kakashi replied.

"Well I can't think of anything better so why not, I'll distract it, if Guy can keep these creatures off me." Genma replied

"Yosh consider it done Genma-kun, second gate open" Guy said as he used one his more deadly techniques and started to make short work of the creature around them being little more than a blur.

"Well then guess I aught to do my part" he said as he started to run towards the fomorian while forming handseals.

Meanwhile Kakashi had started his own technique "Hmmph lets see what you think of my one and only original technique the rakiri" Kakashi said just in time fore for Genma to launch a lightning false darkness technique at the creature side actually seeming to cause it pain,which was all the opportunity Kakashi needed as launched his attack right at the creature's giant eye his hand going straight through it.

The creature could roared in pain and then retaliated, its tentacles which until now had seemed like just a decoration on its body suddenly expanded and pierced Genma through the chest while its hand came and swatted Kakashi off its eye sending him flying.

"Genma-san" Yugao shouted in worry as she temporarily forgot about Naruto and went to check on her down friend.

"Kakashi-kun" Guy said in worry for his friend as he fought his way over to where he saw kakashi land unaware that Yugao had left Naruto alone.

This was bad Genma was down, Kakashi's best justu was of know use despite being the beast weakness, would even Ouroboros be enough to kill this thing he wondered. He was so lost in the chaos of battle around him that he didn't even sense a forlorn jumping from the stumbling fomorian's back until it was on top of him. The box fell from his grasp cracking open just he fell on his back the creatures mouth going right for his neck, before he even had a chance to react. Naruto saw his entire shitty life flash before his eye but only one thing stood out. Not his parents, not village's abuse, not even his life being game, no the one thing that stood out was Reina and her smiling face and how sorry he was he wasn't going to be able to keep his promise. However right as the forlorn's teeth were about to snap down on his neck, a glowing sphere that had been in the box Naruto had held had rolled over and touched Naruto. Suddenly Naruto felt an intense pain but not around his neck, but on his head instead, and then everything just stopped. No literally everything just stopped everything from the fomorian, to his ninja team, to forlorn with its jaw just about ready to close around his neck was frozen in time and that's when he saw it.

 **3\. Forbidden eye of Balor (lvl 1/10)** **\- The eye of the evil god Balor, King of the fomorians and killer of gods. The wielder of this eye posseses control over time and may stop it for 5 secs per ever level obtained.**

He could control time, he'd be excited about that later, but for now only one phrase entered his mind.

"Ouroboros: Jormungand" Naruto said as time resumed as a giant version of his normal Ouroboros formed devouring the forlorn on top of him.

"I have grown tired you" Naruto said with a strangely calm voice as he stared at the foromian.

"Now then disappear, Ouroboros: hungry darkness of 1000 souls" Naruto said as his Ouroboros split apart into a thousand individual Ouroboros' each one flying forward and piercing through the beast before reforming in the air mouth open as it barrel toward the snapping its jaw shut right as its jaw was around its head, killing the beast once and for all.

Let's see you comeback from that" Naruto said right before he passed out someone calling his name was the last thing he heard before he was unconscious.

 ***Several days later***

"Urrgh" Naruto groaned as he slowly sat up and opened his eyes

"Dammit, my head" Naruto said as he slowly got his faculties back and noticed he was outside, wait outside the last thing he remembered was killing that beast with Ouroboros what happened as he started to panic and hurriedly tried to get up and look around.

"Whoa there, take it easy Naruto-kun you gave us all quite a scare." A familiar voiced said

Naruto turn towards the direction of the voice to see that it was kakashi.

"Kakashi? Where are we?, how did we get here? What happened at the temple? Id genma okay?" Naruto rattled off question after question much to Kakashi's amusement at seeing the normally unshakable boy more than a little confused about the current situation not that he could blame him, it had been a rough couple days.

"Settle down Naruto-kun, I'll answer all of your questions in a sec, and as I'm sure you know I have a couple of questions for you too and you are going to answer them understand" Kakashi told Naruto in a clam but firm voice.

"Hai, that's fair." Naruto replied fairly sure he knew what Kakashi was going to ask about.

"To get straight to the point after you defeated the creature and passed out Guy managed to take care of the remaining creatures and along with Yugao get us out of there. From what I understand he really tore into her for disobeying a direct order and leaving you alone not to mention almost causing your death. She'll be written up when we get back though I'd almost rather not after hearing Guy tore into her, you'd never guess from the way he acts most of the time but he's actually pretty intelligent and observant and when he tears into someone as rare as that is it really hurts. In fact I don't all of the lectures by my sensei or the hokage combined hurt as much as the single time he turn his wrath on me. Moving on after that they made camp for the night and decided to wain on what to do until morning. I woke up sometime after that and we decided to slowly make our way back to Konoha that was four days ago." Kakashi explained what had occurred since he had been out.

It surprised him that he had been out for four days despite well being who he was. He must have really strained himself getting a new world breaker and using Ouroboros ultimate technique.

"As for genma-san, well, he was less fortunate" Kakashi said somberly his lone eye losing some of its spark. He had lost comrades before but it never got any easier no matter how many times it happened.

"I see, I did not know him very well, but he seemed like a a good man, I am sorry for your loss" Naruto said rather somberly himself he too knew all too well that death was just a part of life, but still if hadn't tried to his abilities, then maybe just maybe Genma would still be alive.

"Don't blame yourself Naruto-kun it wasn't your fault and it won't fix anything" Kakashi said knowing very well what Naruto was doing all to use to doing it himself.

"I, I know but still" Naruto said set to wallow in his own misery.

"Naruto-kun its true you didn't know him very well, but you did know him long enough to get to know his character, do you really think he would want you to feel this way." Kakashi said trying to bring Naruto out of his sorrows.

"No" was Naruto's rather simple reply and it was true too. Kakashi was right which infuriated him in itself but over the three weeks they had traveled he had gotten a rather good feel for what the man was like. He was a sarcastic, lazy, wisecracking asshole who cared deeply about his teammates and the last thing he would have wanted would be for people to wallow in their grief over his death. If anything he would of wanted them to drink a few bottles of sake and be sarcastic to everyone they can across until they felt better.

"Thanks" Naruto said to kakashi for cheering him up a little.

"No problem" Kakashi said as he eye smiled.

"Now then I have some questions of my own" kakashi said with seriousness.

"I know and I'll answer them to the best of my ability, though if its anything about the creatures or that temple, I really don't know anything more than you do." Naruto replied

"Well that does answer a few of my questions but I do have others. Like what was that ability you used and why were you hiding you abilities in the first place? Kakashi questioned him.

"The ability is simply something I can do that seems to be unique to me. I can simply manifest my chakra as those snake like chains you saw, though usually I only manifest the one, manifesting and controlling as many as I did was why I passed out." Naruto said giving a plausible explanation for Ouroboros, as he knew of his mother's abilities and therefore knew that Kakashi would more then likely conclude that he had simply inherited his mother's ability

" _I see, he must have some variation of his mother's ability I'll have to tell the hokage about this." Kakashi thought to himself as Naruto continued explaining._

"As for why I his my abilities well that's simple. I know why your here Kakashi, I'm not an idiot after all, I know the old geezer wants you convince me return to the academy and be a shinobi. I hid my abilities because I don't want that, I don't want anything to do with being a shinobi at all in fact. All I want is to sell my antiques to people and grow old, maybe in the company of someone else I don't know, but I do know I want nothing to with the life of a shinobi end of discussion." Naruto said having gotten angrier the more the words flew form his mouth.

"Your right the hokage did want me try and get you to become a shinobi again, there was even a rather complicated plan to it too, but now a good man's dead and I'm not sure it even would've worked in the first place after listening to you. That aside I do think you would make a good shinobi for what its worth you have both the power and the mind for it, but I don't think that's really why you don't want to be a shinobi is it." Kakashi said as he stood up.

"Lunch will be pretty soon and then we'll start moving again so you should rest up" Kakashi said as he left as he made his way back to the small fire they had going presumably cooking what ever it was they were having for lunch.

"Seriously, why does my life have to suck so much ass" Naruto said to himself as he laid back down and thought over what happened.

" _So I can control time now, I can't help but feel I'd be more excited about this if someone hadn't died for me to obtain this power. Still on the bright side that should prove useful in the future, I guess" Naruto thought still a little melancholy over the whole affair._

 **Side quest: Underdog (complete)**

 **reward: 50000 exp, 1 perk point, 1 skill point, 10 stat points**

 **defeat an enemy 10 levels higher than you**

 **Side quest: the hidden past (complete)**

 **reward: 80000 exp, 2 perk points**

 **start to uncover the origin of your world**

 **Level : 24**

 **Exp.:675670/692855**

 **HP: 3650/3650 [20 HP/s]**

 **MP: 6800/6800 [100 MP/s]**

 **Str.: 184**

 **Vit.: 212**

 **Int.: 359**

 **Wis.: 293**

 **Agl.: 291**

 **Luck: 294**

 **6500000 ryo**

 **Status: None**

Naruto simply dismissed the windows not really in the mood to deal with this right now. ^Sigh^ sometimes he wondered if he was making the right choices with his life. Of course he supposed that nobody ever really knew that, but he did know he sure as fuck wasn't going to be a part of whatever his parents were planning either, not to mention he had to be stronger so what happened to Genma wouldn't happen to someone he actually did know and care for. Man just thinking about all that was to come in the next two years made him tired and with that final thought he fell back into the realm of unconsciousness once again.

 ***Unknown location***

"Tou-san, Tou-san I did it" came the exuberant voice of a twelve girl holding a spinning ball of chakra.

"That's great Natsumi-chan" a man who with spiky golden hair replied to the now named Natsumi.

"Hai just you wait Minato-kun at this rate she's going to be stronger than you in no time." A red haired woman said happy for their daughter's success

"Well she's not quite there yet, but your right one day she definitely will be." Minato replied

"Hehe I'll be the best hokage ever, just you wait dattebayo" Natsumi said

"^sigh^ now if we just can get rid her of those defective genes of yours she'd be perfect." Minato said teasing kushina over her's and their daughter's verbal tick.

"What was that!" kushina replied her hair flying menacingly behind her.

"Nothing dear, just about how perfect you and our wonderful daughter are." Minato replied in a hurry to escape his wife's laugh.

"Hmm tou-san how strong do you think nii-san is?" Natsumis asked seemingly out of the blue.

"Uh well I'd imagine he's probably around a genin at this point" Minato said caught off guard by his daughter's words

"What brought that on" Minato asked curious about his daughter's sudden interest in her brother

""Urgghh I just can't wait to meet him that's all" Natsumi replied

"Just two more years Natsumi then we can all be a family again." Kushina said a huge smile on her face as she thought about reuniting with her son

"Hai, on another matter though, Kushi-chan can you take over Natsumi's training for a bit I'm going to take care of those bandits nearby and collect the bounty on them." Minato said.

They hadn't been able to bring any money from Konoha since the whole point was for them to be in hiding from the entire world, and money always left a trail especially if a good chunk of two dead people's accounts were to go missing. This meant that they usually support themselves by doing odd jobs like killing bandits to earm some easy money to live on the road and a simple henge made sure no one recognized them.

"No problem, she could use some work on her kenjutsu anyway, just come back quickly and be safe" Kushina said as she kissed him on the lips before he left.

 ***Sometime later with Minato***

"Well that was just sad" Minato said he stared at the corpses of dozens of bandits.

"Please d-d-don't kill me" was the pathetic voice of the last surviving bandit in his hand.

"Hmmph humans so pathetic" Minato said as he slashed the bandits throat while holding a bowl underneath allowing the blood to collect in it.

He then placed the bowl on small altar he had constructed before saying in language that definitely not human. The bowl rippled and then a deep inhuman voice spoke.

" **Rom what do you have to report me?" the voice asked**

"The girl continues to improve my lord but not at a rate that would endanger our plans, just as you asked" Rom(?) replied

" **And the woman does she suspect anything?" the voice again questioned.**

"No she still believes to me to be her dead husband and the minor tweaks we made to her personality still hold" Rom answered his lord.

" **Good we cannot allow anything to interfere with _her_ revival, especially when were this close" the voice said**

"So I take the last of the holy relics have been found" Rom asked his master.

" **Indeed, now all that is left is for the right time to arrive and for their to be a suitable vessel." the voice replied**

"What about the boy, I had heard that he has been causing problems" Rom asked

" **You let me worry about that little pest, you just worry about the vessel, after all if anything were to happen to her I would be most displeased with you, now begone" the voiced said menacingly just as the blood stopped rippling.**

"Fuck what a dick, I really hate that guy, whatever I'd put up with anything as long as she returns to us. Hmm I guess I should be getting back to my _wife_ huh. Poor pathetic humans so simple, so easily fooled." the newly named Rom said as he made his way to town to collect the bounty on the bandits, hoping that the next two years would pass quickly.

Oh yes the next two years couldn't come fast enough for all those involved but when they dis, it would certainly be a day the whole world remember one way or the other.


End file.
